Chronicles of a Phoenix
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: A few years after the saga of Galaxia, Rei and Mamoru start having weird and disturbing dreams that, with the time, reveal important things that will change everything they've known so far about everything and about themselves. A Mythical Sailor will reborn and they just have one hope to defeat Chaos in its ultimate form. See how they will do it.
1. Introduction

**CHRONICLES OF A PHOENIX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: The story begins when the Sun crosses the Constellation of Ophiuchus.**

* * *

**_Rei is 20 years old and is a bit less bitter about men and already had a boyfriend. Not that she is a man chaser or looking for love now, but she allowed herself to live a bit of romance with a Shinto Priest that used to help her at the Shrine (It's not Yuuichirou /Chad). They could've had worked, but he had to leave the Shrine due to family matters. This didn't make Rei traumatized as she was leaving the teenage and becoming an adult woman and more mature. For those who doesn't know, it's not unusual Priestess like her to get married and have a family, but usually this happen between them and with another priest guy. So with this line, Rei learned that she could love and still be the priestess she dreamed of, but as she is not as hopeless romantic as the other women, it's not like she would die alone and feel miserable if she didn't find love or have a family, like she herself said that she doesn't NEED a man. But I'm sure if this man is worthy enough she still won't need him, but their relationship will be based on a healthy choice to stay together by self will._**

**_Mamoru starts the story still dating Usagi. As every normal couple they have their ups and downs. Or maybe they are engaged as he proposed to her when she was 16, but as in the manga Usagi just becomes queen at the age of 22, so I see it that even though they have this life to be together it's not like he is going to rush things and I see this suits his character that he tends to be down to earth. I think that even he preferred to finish his graduations and stuff like this and then really get focused on to marrying Usagi, or maybe he married her because she was pregnant in the manga, anyways… in this fic they are going to live a normal couple life and that even though they were together for a long time, sometimes they have their arguments, stormy moments or even on and off moments like every long lasting relationship have. Plus they are not teens anymore, so life is getting them more mature and they start seeing that life is not a fairy-tale._**

**_I have done a lot of research to make the story consistent, but of course I will give my own touch. I've researched a lot about Greek-Roman mythologies and Egyptian._**

**_I've seen that people have a lot of curiosity about the Moon and Mars and lately Mars has been the topic of news about the possibility of having bio life and the existence of water. So for the fic I wanted as many elements as I could get to make some connection between the Earth and Mars and digging into the Classic Mythologies I could find it as Naoko did with the story based on Endymion and Serenity. In addition, I hope I manage to make it understandable and beautiful._**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Reincarnation is not just a whim of fate or a game of life where people represent different characters each existence only to entertain the creator._

_Reincarnation is the school of the universe. It's the college of life._

_It is by successive lives that all of us humans shape our souls, transform our personality._

_From our mistakes we acquired debt and from the debt we acquired challenges. During every challenge that we normally name as tests or problems, we are strengthening ourselves and learning not to make more mistakes._

_Living several lives is a chance to repeat several tests and also a chance to get better results, just like at school. So we can acquire virtues and abandon imperfections._

_Just the reincarnation can explain the unexplained pains, unbearable tests and that love that we didn't expect or want to find._

_Our life today is a reflection of our failures and our successes from the past. Just as pain represents our debits from the past, the happy moments that meet us during life represent our credits._

_With spiritual maturity we learn that living life the right way is not living it to the fullest, but living it with responsibility. We learn to live it when we learn to make the right choices in the right moments. We choose what is right, not what gives you pleasure. Limit is always the safest path._

_After all we realize we're here to learn not to be better than others, but to be better for the others._

_And it is exactly considering this perspective that we're going to know, to think about and to feel one of the past lives of our beloved Rei and Mamoru._

_Where and when did this immeasurable love from these two souls come from? These souls who chose to sacrifice their love. Souls who chose to hide what they felt to fulfill the noble purposes of saving thousands of people numerous times._

_On this trip we find questions, answers and also teaching. (Shantty, My lovely sea gypsy)_

_**This story is about Mamoru and Rei's past lives, which some events from there are going to be solved in this current life. I mean, some past actions of theirs brought some consequences to this present and also to their future. And as a cycle, their actions of now will bring consequences to the future. Well, this is life, all the good and bad we do now will be collected further.**_

_**We will also learn a new and stronger form of them and also their ultimate powers. And especially the reborn of a Legendary and Mythical Sailor. What is it so special with this legendary sailor? Well, you'll have to follow the story and find out all the process that will lead to her and how much important she will be to the construction of the 30th century we all know and how she will influence the coronation of the Queen Serenity and King Endymion.**_


	2. Bring the Pain

**CHRONICLES OF A PHOENIX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: Now we are going to start the journey. I really hope you like it. It's a plot that have been constructed detailedly for the past few years. I finally managed to start writting it and got the oportunity to publish it. I'm sorry for any misspelling or confusing scene or dialogue. It's not so easy to put on paper exactly what you have in mind, plus I'm not english native. No more talking and let's go to what really matters.**

**Today is the chosen date to start this fic and it was purely calculated! Today is Rei-chan birthday! Yaayyyy. I wish this fic gives some justice to the incredible soldier she is! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"You should've waited… Now both of us will die."

Mamoru shot up from his sleep sweating and breathing very fast. He felt a sharp pain coring thru his body and a deep sadness as the flashbacks of the dream haunted his mind. He couldn't forget the agonizing bleeding woman and the despair in her eyes.

He got up from the bed and went to take a glass of water to calm him down as his body was still trembling. He went to the window and looked at the night sky and the lights in the city to fresh his mind, but somehow that dream caused him a strong sense of remorse.

"This dream again…" he whispered and looked down trying to solve the puzzle of why he felt such strong remorse inside his soul. "Is Usako in danger again?" he talked to himself.

Mamoru went to his bed again and tried not to think about the dream. He didn't take long to fall asleep again.

* * *

**_Morning_**

Rei was at her temple in her bedroom doing her usual chores when she heard a visitor playing the bells. She decided to follow her intuition and see who the person was as she felt something weird in her soul.

She felt strange as she saw Mamoru from afar all alone. She could see in his body language that he was in real need of help. She walked towards him and tried not to disturb him from his praying moment, but it seemed like he felt her presence there and looked at her.

She felt a strong sharp pain in her chest when she saw his look and could feel her legs getting weak. Mamoru noticed it and ran to help her.

"Rei, what happened?" He asked concerned and kneeled down next to her

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. My intuition powers are getting stronger and I could feel that you're not feeling well Mamoru." She said avoiding being touched by him

"Your intuition is right. I don't know why I had this urge to come here for spiritual help as here is a place supposed to bring us peace." He said in frustration

"We can talk if you want." She said with a friendly tone

Rei stood up by herself and guided Mamoru to a private place.

"So, what happened?" Rei said and looked serious

"A dream." Mamoru replied and looked sad

"What dream?" Rei asked

"I don't see much. But every time I wake up feeling horrible like…" he paused, "It's so real. My whole body hurts. And there is this mix of feelings…" he explained as much clear as he could

"What kind of feelings?" Rei asked trying to interpret his dream

"Anger, hurt, despair… remorse…" he spoke whispering the last word and covered up his face with his hands

Rei could feel his statement in her own skin and that was something she never felt before. She took a breath discreetly so Mamoru couldn't notice her empathy with him.

"What do you see?" She asked

"A bleeding woman in an agonizing pain…"

"What woman?"

"I don't know…" he said and looked confused

"Usagi?"

"No! It's not her."

"Princess Serenity or Queen Serenity?"

"Not them either. I don't know Rei. I've thought about them too, but I don't feel that it's related to her, but if it's her I can't recognize her face. And during the dream I can see the woman lied on the ground and it's her eyes that get marked in my memory, but it's like when I wake up it vanishes from my memory and just remaining the sensations and a few fragments of scenes."

"Well… it's normal to forget things of the dreams, but the message might be in what's so remarkable and in what you remember even if it's just a few scenes. I can do a tarot reading for you and try to solve the puzzle of your dream and discover the message behind."

"Alright. Thanks." Mamoru said politely

Rei opened a small drawer and got her card deck putting it on the table that was separating them.

"Hmm… Wheel of fortune. It is related to your destiny and past karma and Death also appeared and combined with Wheel of Fortune means that it's coming to an end, but also is a new beginning. Two of cups involves your lover and you should look past the differences."

"My lover and past the differences? Do you mean Usagi?" Mamoru asked puzzled

"Well, possibly. You two have a strong bond and are united since the past life."

"I don't understand Rei. It doesn't make sense to me. I already know my past with Usagi but I feel there's much I have to learn about my past karma. I have a grave feeling that I have done something terribly wrong"

"Well, maybe you feel guilty about something that happened between you two. Maybe you still haven't overcome the powerless feeling that you couldn't protect her that you felt a few years ago…"

"Well, it's true I felt that way, but because my powers were dormant and she needed my protection so many times, but King Endymion helped me to find my own powers and release it. I'm not as powerful as her, but…" Mamoru said and took a light breathe as he was thoughtful. After having those second thoughts, he could see the possible truth that he hadn't solved this riddle inside of him completely

"You have to deal with your own insecurities and this never gives us a good sensation. Usually we are not ready to face our own vulnerabilities and flaws." Rei said as friendly as she could

They stayed in silence as Mamoru tried to process the information. Part of him agreed with the meanings of the cards, but something wasn't still fitting. Mamoru seemed now to have more questions than answers.

"Thank you Rei. I will reflect about it all. You gave me something to start." Mamoru said and smiled weakly

"You're welcome. If you need more readings and dream interpretations you can come here that I'll be glad to help you." Rei replied and gave a light smile

"I will. I hope I have more details to share with you." Mamoru said as they stood up and headed to the door

"Don't push yourself so much. Let it come naturally." Rei said amicably

"I know and thank you once again, and by the way, are you feeling better already?" Mamoru turned around to Rei

"Yes." She nodded

"Alright. I'd better go, you have other matters to take care of."

"Nothing is more urgent than helping someone Mamoru, especially a friend." Rei said and smiled friendly

Mamoru nodded and smiled as well and left the Shrine.

* * *

It was night when Rei finished her shower and headed to her bedroom. Since she saw Mamoru early in the morning she had a restlessness inside of her. Even though distracting her mind during the day, when she had nothing to occupy her mind, the thoughts about Mamoru haunted her. She took a while to fall asleep.

_**SCENE**_

_A young woman walked caressing her belly in a camp. At first she looked sad, but she disguised it as she saw a very handsome red-head man coming to her way. She smiled at him and they hugged each other and kissed passionately. They caressed each other's face kindly and looked happy. But the romantic scene was then consumed by fire._

_**END OF SCENE**_

Rei woke up with a start, as she could not breathe properly. She could feel her whole body very hot and an excruciating pain in her chest. She felt very thirsty and screamed for water as she couldn't move her body.

The new helper of the Shrine and her grandfather ran to her bedroom turning on the lights and got scared at seeing her body very reddish as it was all covered up by burns.

"Rei!" They both yelled out her name

"Take towels and cold water, hurry!" Her grandfather told the helper, "Rei hang in there please." He said very worried

"Water" Rei said in despair with her dried throat and an almost inaudible voice

"He's bringing it already." He said and looked to the side and saw a glass of water on the bedside table and immediately gave it to Rei drink

(**)

"NO!" Mamoru yelled waking up with a start, drenched in cold sweat and his breathing fast. He felt a sharp pain thru his body and a bit dizzy. He sat on the bed while he composed himself. He couldn't understand that vivid dream. Usagi was sleeping by his side and woke up scared with his scream.

"Mamo-chan what happened?" She asked very concerned and tried to touch his arm to comfort him, but he avoided it by taking his arm out of the way abruptly.

Usagi felt hurt with his reaction, but tried to understand as he didn't seem good at all.

He stood up from the bed and went to the porch. Usagi followed him.

"Mamo-chan are you having bad dreams again?" Usagi said in concern

"Stay away, I want to be alone!" Mamoru spoke a bit harshly

"But Macho-chan…" Usagi said almost crying

"Usagi, please, I need to stay alone." Mamoru said lowering his tone

She stepped back even though feeling contradictory, but she respected his request and returned to the bed and sat on it and cried in silence with herself as she felt hurt for being left aside by Mamoru once again. She didn't like when he kept things just to himself and she knew that it had been a while since he was having a disturbing dream that he didn't feel like sharing with her at all and she didn't know how to make him open up about it.

"Oh God, she was burned with the child in her womb… Oh gosh!" Mamoru spoke in sobs with himself, "Please, tell me what this dream does mean! What do you want me to do?!" Mamoru talked to himself looking at the sky

(**)

Rei sat up on the bed, as she felt better from her pain and hotness. She thanked the quick help of her helper and grandfather. The helper left her bedroom to give them privacy.

"Rei, what was that?"

"I don't know grandpa. I just know I don't want that to happen again." Rei said and looked scared

"I hope it won't too! But can you tell how it happened?" he asked in concern

"I don't know grandpa, I just know I was having a weird dream and I saw fire. Then I woke up like that."

"Fire? Do you want me to ask the Sacred Fire about the meaning of this dream?"

"No grandpa. I'm too scared right now to be close to any fire. Let's do this tomorrow alright?" Rei said frowning

"I never saw you fearing the fire Rei. But you don't have to go with me, I can do it myself. I can't sleep in peace after seeing you like that!"

"For the first time I fear the fire grandpa… but I just want to rest now, ok?" Rei said and looked confused

Rei's grandpa respected her wish and said goodnight to her leaving her alone. But he wouldn't let it be like that and went to the Sacred Fire Room to obtain answers, "Sacred fire. I plead. Show me what that dream of fire true meaning is.", but for his misfortune he couldn't get any answer. The fire didn't respond to him. He returned to his bedroom and fell asleep.

Rei was still awake even though she was lied down on her side.

"Why so much fire?" She whispered as she caressed her breast. "Is there a new war coming? Enemy? Is Usagi in danger again?" she talked to herself apprehensively

She couldn't relax and felt like she was being observed. She tried to see any other presence but she couldn't see anything. It took her a long time to fall asleep and despite all the happenings, all she could think was about Mamoru.

(**)(**)

"The stars of Ophiucus are starting to shine more; the land is being prepared for the seed to be planted." Setsuna said as she observed from the porch the stars in the night sky and looked specifically to the particular constellation.

* * *

**Well guys that was it for now. Things are heating up! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for any confusing or misspelling. See you next time :D**


	3. Into you like a train

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any mispelling or confusing line.**

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_**SCENE**_

"How could you do this? You could've had waited… Now both of us will die." An agonizing and bleeding woman spoke in sobs as her body surrendered to the open wound in her chest

"NO! Please… forgive me!" The red-haired man took her body on his lap and tried to heal the open and bleeding wound, "Don't die on me…" He said fully taken by the despair and cried hard as he could see that his healing abilities were not being enough to save her. He hugged her tight and cried on her.

_**END OF SCENE**_

Mamoru woke up crying but not as desperate as before as he was getting more used to the dreams that were now showing more details. He felt responsible for the warning, but still, he needed more clues to know how to solve it.

"Please… I know I am having these dreams for a reason and I am willing to solve this but… I need more hints to know what to do. Anything that can help me do the research…" He prayed with fervor

His personal Knights showed up after his pray and he decided to ask for guidance from them.

"Master… We can see that your heart and soul are suffering." They said simultaneously

"Yes… I don't know what to do… I don't know why this is happening. Can you help me?" Mamoru said emotional

"Master… Nothing is out of place. Everything happens for a reason." Nephrite spoke first

"I don't deny it." Mamoru said resigned

"There is denial… It's part of the process that you are going thru." Kunzite said

"What process?" Mamoru asked looking serious

"Karma. As you know you all had a new chance with this current life. Nevertheless, also, you came with a mission. However, every life we have has something to teach us and make us better as in a process of purification. But no one is perfect and surely we all have debts from the past that we haven't paid yet and it stays in pendency until we are ready to solve this debt and finally end the open process." Zoisite spoke

"And I have some debts with this woman at the same time I have a mission with Usagi." Mamoru said with resignation

The Shitennou remained in silence as they slightly nodded after his words as if they confirmed his statement

"And what do I have to do? How do I find this woman? How can I clear this debt once and for all?" Mamoru asked

"Master, you are no longer the person you used to be. You'll need to be patient, persistent and resilient, even more than you have been and do not ever lose the faith. This is not a simple process. Forgiveness is never easy to apply. Most of times our soul is not ready to forgive or maybe, it is before the reincarnation, but when we are born, we forget it and have to live in a sort of a blind sight so the process can be really resolved by heart and not just for the reason. But it's not so unusual that we fail during the process and another life is needed to solve it again and again and again until we are able to overcome it." Zoisite said

"I need more answers." Mamoru said frowning

"Everything happens in its own time." Nephrite said and the Shitennou started to disappear

"I know but… Who is she? Where is she?" Mamoru said touched

"Closer than you think… Let your heart guide you." Jadeite said before they disappeared

Mamoru sighed deeply as he still felt vexed, but surely their words brought more light to his reflections even though it wasn't any easy to deal with such tormenting feelings.

He went to the porch and observed the stars.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Rei was already up as she was going to help in the organization of an annual festivity, but on her way to leave the Shrine she made a stop at the bells. She prayed for it and subconsciously she avoided the fire room even though she had the ability to control the fire. Something kept her thinking to stay away from it and she followed this intuition, so she always kept her mind busy with something.

Her helper saw her standing there and could see that she looked thoughtful. She turned around and got a light scare when she saw him there.

"Good morning" she greeted him

"Good morning Rei. How are you feeling?" he asked amicably

"I'm fine." Rei replied

"You look worried." He said a bit concerned

"I'm just thinking and I need to help the girls with the festivities' organization."

"Of course. But, no offense... I noticed you seem to be avoiding anything related to the fire, cold water baths, not cooking and haven't asked the Sacred Fire for the meaning of that night..." He said concerned

Rei listened to him and thought of a good answer for that, "I appreaciate your concern and I will be honest with you as you are being with me, but I sense that it's better for me to avoid it. I think it's a stupid feeling, but..." Rei said politely

"I don't think it's stupid. I might not have the intuition you have, but I sense that maybe it's related to your powers." He said

"Maybe... And that's what bothers me. Why would my powers be affected like this without a purpose? I fear the evil in it." She said in concern

They both remained in silence after her statement and she was the one to say goodbye to him and left the Shrine. She didn't want to prolong the conversation as she didn't want to talk about how this was triggered and no matter what suspicious she had, it didn't stop that once or another she would still think of Mamoru, but as the usual, she avoided any contact with him.

She was giving some instructions to some girls when she saw a small group commenting about an exhibition.

"Hey Rei, you like old history things right?" A girl said friendly

"Yes, why?"

"There's a Greek Exhibition in town and it will last until this weekend." The girl said

"We could pay a visit there tomorrow when we finish our chores here." Another girl said

"Will you join us Rei?"

"Sure." Rei said nodding

* * *

Waking up was even harder this time for Mamoru. That dream kept rolling in his mind over and over again. He could say he didn't sleep at all that night. He knew that that meant something, but what?

He stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and put on his clothes. He had a very important appointment at the University, but his brain didn't seem to work properly. For the first time in his life, he was distracted and failing at his studies. The dream kept rolling like a movie and the anguish inside of him seemed to consume him minute by minute. Once again he felt lonely like when he lost his parents when he was still a kid. Hearing the news about his parents' death and the confrontation with his new lonely reality was way too much for his brain that time, and now as a grown up man, he was going thru the same emotions again. He felt like he had lost something, but he couldn't tell what.

This distress was starting to affect his ordinary life. After every nap or night he woke up with his energies drained. However this time Mamoru didn't sense it was about the future and not even related to Usagi. With the frequency of the dream he started thinking that it was a memory of his past.

Mamoru was at the university waiting for his teacher to help him with his master's thesis. Motoki visited the university to solve personal matters when he spotted Mamoru sitting on a bench.

"Hey Mamoru, how are you?" He greeted him friendly

"Motoki, I'm good and you?" Mamoru replied

"I'm fine. I came to get some forms and saw you here who looked so distant." Motoki said showing some concern

"It's visible huh" Mamoru sighed

"What happened?" Motoki said sitting next to Mamoru

"I don't know… I'm just trying to find some answers and no one seems to have it." Mamoru sighed in a slight sorrow tone

"What kind of answers?"

"For some dreams I'm having lately."

"What kind of dreams?"

"With a woman."

"What about her?"

"It's like a sequence of scenes. It started with a woman bathing in a well. And then I see this agonizing and bleeding woman on the ground saying something. And the sensations when I wake up are always bad. I always wake up feeling my body heavy, crying and feeling guilty and I don't know why…" Mamoru paused and frowned, "I feel like I need to do something, but I don't know what or how."

"But why do you think you need to do something?"

"Well… I'm having these dreams repeatedly for a reason, right? There's something to be done, but I don't know who she is or where to find her. As you know, we all have a mission and I came to this life to be happy and do the things right. So it's clear to me that I have a mission with this woman. I hope my memories open more so I can get the key for it."

"So you're taking responsibility for this woman?" Motoki said and saw Mamoru nodding, "What about Usagi? Does she know about it?"

"I am responsible for this woman's grief… Somehow I can feel it deep inside of me. She needs my help; she is in the dark and if she comes to me in dreams is because I have the light she needs… And Usagi… she'll have to understand this mission of mine. Support each other on the difficulties. Understanding is part of a successful relationship, isn't it?" Mamoru said and resilience could be seen in his eyes.

"I agree, but you don't know what kind of mission this is. And if it's something unbearable? You know your future and now you are throwing yourself into something that can ruin you."

"I'm not throwing myself; I'm rescuing myself… and her." Mamoru replied

"How can you be so sure? If you were supposed to have further details that wouldn't break this future of yours, you would already know the big truth. You might be falling to a trap. So maybe something is preventing you from something bad, so maybe, you should stop digging."

They got in silence as Mamoru processed Motoki's point of view, but internally he was reluctant to accept it as the real truth.

"I need peace… and if I stop now, I won't have it. I will just have the peace of conscious in the day I learn the real meaning of all of this."

"So I wish you all the luck my friend. You will need it." Motoki said amicably and touched Mamoru's shoulder in support

Mamoru's teacher arrived at that moment and they stopped talking. She apologized for her delay and Motoki left them alone. They went to a free room so she could take a look at his thesis development. After that they talked briefly before leaving the university.

"Mamoru, may I ask you something?" she said politely

"Yes, of course."

"Do you like old history?"

"Yes. I like to know a bit of everything to be honest." Mamoru said friendly

"Oh, that's good."

"Why?" he asked curious

"There is a Greek exhibition in town that will last until this weekend. Did you go there?"

"No, I didn't even know about it."

"Oh no? So you should go. It's very interesting."

"Sure." Mamoru said and smiled friendly. She gave him a pamphlet which indicated the time and location. He felt some chills when he took the paper. They said their goodbyes and he returned to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys, that was it for now. In this chapter we could learn a bit more of how Mamoru's sensations progress is starting to affect him. We could see more of his "I want to do this alone" behavior and this is an important detail for the future that will affect his relationship with Usagi and that's enough I can talk for now. So, do you have any guesses? I can tell you that there is a lot more to come! Stay tunned. **


	4. Greek Exhibition

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any mispelling or confusing line.**

* * *

Rei and her friends were excited about the exhibition. They wondered what they would see there. They finally arrived at the convention center and Rei felt something bothering her. She hesitated for a while as they walked in.

"Rei, what happened?" A girl said when she looked back

"Ah… Nothing. I thought I forgot something."

"Oh, well, snap out of it, now we're here, come on!" The girl said and took Rei by the hand

The girls were overwhelmed with the details of the statues. They read all the notes and the story behind it. Rei found them interesting and separated from the group when they were at Apollo's session as she felt a bit dizzy, she ended up in the paintings area and her body was still recovering, but she looked quickly at a particular painting immediately losing her conscious before reading the painting name.

* * *

Mamoru arrived at the convention center and since he woke up he didn't stop feeling some chills. He knew he was close to something important and gave his way to go to the convention alone as Usagi showed up early in his apartment. He felt he needed to do it alone.

He walked around trying to feel something as it wasn't allowed to touch anything. He walked slowly feeling the energy of the place and his attention was fully gotten by a statue of a man and a woman posing very passionately. He could see they had a strong devotion to each other in their body language and this triggered a subtle feeling deep inside of him. His heart beat fast when he read the name of Apollo, but he couldn't read the name of the woman as he immediately had a vision of Rei lied on the ground in a session nearby. He ran to her rescue.

"Rei, wake up!" He said as he kneeled down next to her. He felt strong shivers and his body trembled, he started feeling dizzy as well and that position reminded him of his dream. He lifted her head up on his arm and Rei started opening her eyes. Rei's eyes widened when she saw a different silhouette on his face, she saw a red-head man and such glowing blue eyes that were so familiar to her. Their eyes met and so their skin touched and so it seemed like they got glued to each other. Their body felt totally numb and both in total synch could feel each other pain. Several scenes of their memory filled their minds like a movie and during this trance they recognized each other in a way that they hadn't in this current life.

The people watched them curious and didn't know what was going on. Their trance was interrupted when a security guard approached them and they had a strong scare with it. Now they were more tense, nervous and confused.

"Are you guys ok?" The security asked in concern

"Yeah…" Mamoru replied in a whisper as he let go of Rei who was sitting and didn't look at him

"Are you alright lady?" The security asked again

Rei looked down and just nodded

"I'm going to call an ambulance." The security said and noticed she had her hands over her belly

"No, you don't have to… I'm fine." Rei finally was able to speak

"Are you sure?" he insisted as he was worried

"Yes, thank you!" Rei said and smiled weakly

"And the baby?"

Mamoru and Rei felt a shock and a weird sensation coring thru their bodies when they heard that word

"What baby?" Rei said puzzled

"Aren't you pregnant? I thought you were as you're holding your belly."

"Oh, no, no. I'm not pregnant…" Rei said a bit embarrassed of the commotion that happened and was helped by the security to stand up

The people walked off and Rei's friends stepped closer to her showing their concern about her

Mamoru observed it all motionless. At that moment he didn't know how to react at all to those images in his mind. He didn't know how to feel or what to think. It seemed liked a bitter-sweet answer and surely he'd have to process it later. He noticed Rei didn't want to look at him and this attitude hit him somehow. And now his guardians' advises all made sense. He could see clearly that he'd need to be patient, resilient and persistent to obtain Rei's forgiveness. His so wanted peace of mind seemed now to be more disturbing and for a moment he preferred not to have known all that. He remembered Motoki's words telling him to stop. Maybe he should've had, but now it was too late. He had a trace to follow.

Rei distracted herself with anything she could to not look back and face Mamoru. She knew he was still there and she had a mix of feelings. Even though she had been able to overcome a bit more of her distrust in men, now she had to control herself and all her negative thoughts about Mamoru. She didn't want to make a scene even though she felt like exploding at him. For her, he had become as much as disgusting as her own father. But she had learned to not lose her composure even though this time she felt like he deserved to be cursed and all. So to not start a commotion again, she preferred to ignore him.

"Girls, I'm going home. I'm tired and tomorrow will start the festivity so I want to be relaxed for that." Rei said politely

"Sure Rei, but… Won't you thank him?" One of her friends said pointing at Mamoru

Rei's heart accelerated of thinking to face Mamoru, but before she could answer, he spoke first

"There's no need. I'm sorry Rei…" Mamoru said with an apologetic tone and stepped away

Rei looked down and took a deep breath. She could feel the sincerity in his apology causing her a mix of feelings again. The girls watched them and looked puzzled.

"Why is he sorry? Did he do anything to you Rei?" A girl asked curious

"Who is he?" Another one asked

"Girls, never mind, see you tomorrow." Rei said and left them behind

The girls looked very puzzled and then admired the painting on the wall that named Apollo and Coronis

* * *

Mamoru arrived at his apartment feeling devastated. He had so much to process and reflect. Now all his thoughts about the dreams were of a burden, a very heavy burden. He couldn't accept so well that he himself in another life, contributed to her current distrust in men. He, that now is such a protective person and good hearted, was capable of doing tremendous act against someone, surely knowing this dark side of his past made him feel like he fell from grace. Yet, he couldn't understand why this was happening now. What's the purpose?

This time he didn't feel like crying, or maybe he was still too much shocked for it, even though now he was too angry at himself. He didn't want to dig anymore, that was enough info he could take. He just wanted to hide himself from the shame. His reasoning was interrupted by the ring bell. He looked at the peephole and saw Usagi outside. He took a deep breath before opening the door as he didn't want to worry Usagi or start her questionings. It wasn't the time for him to give explanations, now all he wanted was to cuddle and feel comforted. He opened the door and let her in. After closing the door he didn't give any chance for her to speak as he took her in his arms and hugged her tight. He knew how to melt her and break her barriers; she hugged him back and leaned up to kiss him.

He couldn't enjoy so much their kiss as flashes of memories came to his mind, he stopped kissing her and tears started falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered

"What happened Mamo-chan?" Usagi spoke very worried about him

"I didn't want you to see me this way, but… I couldn't help it. I don't want to talk about it yet, so let's just spend the night together alright?" Mamoru spoke in sobs

All Usagi could do was to comply with his request. They went to his bed and lied on it. She caressed him like he was a scared child until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Rei was thoughtful in her bathtub during her bath. She felt deeply hurt and pissed off. She could never expect that the man she was supposed to protect along his wife for the rest of her life is in fact a man that hurt her so deeply. It seemed like a twisted irony of the destiny to give her life for someone who actually took her own life before. Now the mission to be the guardian of the future queen and king seemed like a dark burden. How could she accomplish this after knowing this part of their past? How could she remain in silence when now all she felt like was to have a loud outburst? This would never work. Now all she wished was to forget it all. She submerged more into the water until it covered her face. She held her breath and closed her eyes while she just paid attention to the silence.

"Mommy…"

Rei got up instantly and scared by the voice of a child. She looked to the sides and didn't see or feel any presence.

"It must be my imagination" She talked to herself

She decided it was enough bathing and removed the water drain plug. She took a towel and went to her bedroom. Getting there she felt a weird presence and felt observed. She did her usual rituals to clean the environment and so the sensation was gone.

She changed her clothes and sat on the bed. Strangely, her anger for Mamoru had vanished.

(**)

Setsuna was standing at the porch of the apartment looking at the sky.

"Setsuna, what are you doing?" Haruka showed up by the door

"Admiring the night sky." Setsuna replied without looking back

"You've been doing it too much lately." Haruka replied

"The sky is interesting." Setsuna replied vaguely

"Any particular reason?" Haruka asked intrigued, but sighed as Setsuna remained in silence and entered back in the room

"There's a reason why we don't have all the answers… Some things are better to not know" Setsuna spoke mysteriously

* * *

**A/N: Well Guys, that was it for now. In this chapter we could have a bit of the start of Rei and Mamoru's upcoming drama. Why is Setsuna acting like that? We could see that Haruka is starting to suspicious on her. What is it with the sky that Setsuna pay so much attention? Why is Rei so afraid of her own element power? What is your guesses on what Rei and Mamoru are learning about themselves and each other? Stay tunned.**

**A/N: There is in fact a myth about Apollo and Coronis. The statue they saw can be googled if you type Apollo and Coronis statue. He is sitting and she is kneeled between his leg as they kiss passionately.**


	5. Festivities

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any mispelling or confusing line.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank the great Leonor de Eboli for her incredible reviews. I'm flattered with you following this story, I hope I don't disappoint you. I'd like to thank everyone who is reading and following the fic.**

* * *

Rei arrived at her shrine feeling devastated and ran to the meditation room locking her inside. That was her favorite place when she felt sad or angry. She enjoyed the silence to regain her coolness and this time would be a bit different. She cried hard while sitting on the ground.

"Why? Why?" She talked to herself, "Why did he do that? Why do I always remember the bad things about my past? Haven't I ever been happy? Don't I deserve it?" she spoke in sobs

She surrendered to the sadness and lied on the ground in a fetal position. The once great Sailor Mars was now defeated. She no longer wanted the future she was supposed to live in Crystal Tokyo, that would be too much to bear. To protect the man who once killed her and their unborn child, the same man that now is destined to be together with someone else. That seemed unfair.

Without taking notice, the room started been filled with a dark aura. Right now Rei enjoyed the deep hole she was getting into. She was tired to fight. She was tired of being always left behind. She now was more alone than ever. This time she would have to hold just on her. The other girls couldn't know this truth because they were also close friends of Usagi, the one that was now destined to be with that horrible man, but that made her feel happy. Her grandfather also couldn't help her, not either Phobos or Deimos. Not to mention her own father. Rei remembered how much her father made her and her mother suffer and she couldn't understand why her mother still loved that man. Now it was the time she would most need a mother's embrace. This loneliness made Rei feel even worse.

Phobos and Deimos saw Rei running to the meditation room and went after her. They called for her, but Rei didn't answer them. They could see a black aura forming around the room and it made them even more desperate to help Rei. The called out for her name. They were the only ones at the Shrine at that moment.

"We have to break the door!" Phobos told Deimos who nodded in agreement

Rei could hear them outside, but she was powerless. She took her mother's necklace on her hand and spoke in sobs before passing out, "Mom, what do I do?"

At that moment a single light ball emerged over Rei who was unconscious and covered her body. Phobos and Deimos entered in the room in that exact moment and witnessed the scene. The black aura started being dissipated. They kneeled next to her trying to wake her up.

The assistant arrived and noticed the broken door of the meditation room. He ran to there and found Phobos and Deimos next to Rei.

"What happened?" He asked with his eyes widened

"We don't know. Rei-chan came running and locked herself here. We called for her, but she didn't answer. We saw a black aura forming and found Rei lied on the ground covered with a light." Phobos spoke

"What black aura? Did you clean it?" he asked in concern

"No, it wasn't necessary. I think the light dissipated it." Deimos said

"Well, no matter what… we should clean the atmosphere before anyone else learns about it and thinks this is a cursed shrine. But before let's take Rei to her room and call an ambulance." The assistant said and took her in his arms

* * *

"Mom… am I dead?" Rei asked when she woke up in a white and very illuminated room and saw her mother standing in front of her

"No, my darling." The beautiful woman answered with a warm smile

"So why am I seeing you so real? What is this place?" Rei asked

"You called me and reached me with your soul." The woman answered calmly

"I don't know what's going on. I need answers, but the all I get is more questions and hurt. It's like I don't deserve to be happy." Rei said looking down

"You need to forgive Rei." The woman said and Rei turned her face to the side, "You will only be happy when you forgive. You will only have answers when your heart be clean." The woman continued

"How can I forgive when all they did was to hurt me?" Rei said letting some tears fall

"They who Rei?" The woman asked tenderly

"Men!" Rei said with a dry tone

"Are you sure you are angry with Men, as far as I know you love your grandfather, have a male assistant that is so supportive with you…? Are you sure that you're not angry at specific people? Or more exactly, at yourself?" the woman said sitting next to Rei and touched her hand

Rei finally allowed herself to cry after feeling her mother's touch, "How could you love him? How could you forgive the one that hurt you so much? Because I cannot do it. I cannot forgive any of them. My father abandoned me and he doesn't seem to want to change it…" Rei said bitterly

"What about the other one Rei?" the woman said smiling warmly and looking comprehensive

"I don't know which one is worse. I can't stand him." Rei said resented

"What are you winning carrying on this pain Rei? Don't you want it to end?" The woman said tenderly and Rei just nodded.

At that moment, the door opened and a blue-eyed, brunette hair little boy entered with a glass of water. He smiled kindly at Rei and waited patiently for Rei to get the glass.

"Thanks, I don't want it." Rei said politely

"You will feel better. Take it." The little boy insisted smiling kindly at her

Rei looked at the child that seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't tell from where. She got the glass and drank it slowly. She couldn't take her eyes from the boy and even felt a bit embarrassed for staring so much at him who didn't seem to get bothered about it. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it and even smiled more.

"When you become a mother you will understand, my darling." Rei's mother broke the silence after watching them

"But I won't become a mother. I wasn't born to have children." Rei said looking at the empty glass

"How are you supposed to know what you are supposed to live if you live in denial?" Rei's mother turned to a more serious face even though still looked peacefully

"I don't live in denial."

"Are you sure?"

"I was born to be the future queen guardian…"

"And the King." Rei's mother completed

Rei felt uncomfortable of been remembered of this detail and the little boy made a sad face

"You see… you are in denial. You have to accept that no matter what happened in the past, this man is going to be part of your life until the end of the time. Will you carry on all this resentment until there? Will you be able to handle it? You weren't able now, you won't either if you keep prolonging it. If you insist on this path, things just tend to get worse and no one will be able to stop it. Do you want another life to start over again when you can start over now?" The mother said with a more firm tone

"Why do I need to forgive to have a child and to understand or vice-versa? I don't get it mom! You're getting me confused." Rei said passing her hand on her hair

"My child. I cannot answer everything to you. You need to find your own answers, but you will just have it when you clear your heart from all this negative thoughts, get rid of this resentment. Happiness just comes when the heart is clean and pure. But some things you will just understand when you become a mother. You have the fate now in your hands, my child. Don't ruin it. Let your essence and your heart guide you. Don't fear it. Then you will see that a mother is capable of great forgiveness…" the mother said caressing Rei's face and then looked at the little boy who started smiling again

"Mom… I'm scared." Rei said with tears filling her eyes again, yet not crying

"I know my darling. Don't fear. Don't lose the faith. Remember that everything we go thru builds the ones who we are. The past made us who we are today, and what we do now will create our future." The mother touched Rei's hand, "You won't be alone, my princess." She continued and made a gesture to the boy who touched Rei's hand as well with his tiny hand and always smiling

Rei finally looked better to the child and smiled back. Rei started seeing them disappear and she could still feel the warmth that his tiny touch caused on her hand, "Mom, who is he?" Rei asked curiously

"Don't you recognize him?" The mother said and they disappeared completely.

Rei woke up in her bed and saw her mates, her grandfather and the assistant around her.

"Rei-chan!" her grandfather said with a happy face and the others got happy too

"Grandpa. Guys." Rei spoke looking confused

"Rei, what happened?" her grandfather asked worried

"I'll explain later grandpa. Thank you all for your concern." Rei said calming them down and she could still feel the warm sensation on her hand

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

It was Christmas Eve and the sailors set to meet at Makoto's house.

"Oh girls, I hope this is not our last Christmas together." Minako said with a joking tone

"Why are you saying this?" Ami asked puzzled

"Didn't you hear? They say the world is going to end in the New Year's Eve!" Minako replied gesturing to scare them

"That's bullshit. You know we will live until the 30th century and live in Crystal Tokyo." Makoto said with a disbelief tone

"Don't listen to her, Minako always comes this superstitious tales." Ami said

"What if the world is really going to end?" Hotaru said coldly

The sailors looked scared at her who had a very serious face and didn't seem to be kidding.

"Is the world really going to end?" Minako said with her widened eyes, "So maybe we really died and reborn on the 30th century." Minako started babbling with herself

"Ignore her." Rei said rolling her eyes

"Didn't the King say that Chibi-usa was 900 when we met her? So the math wouldn't match either if we'd die now and reborn in the 30th century." Ami spoke in her usual way

"Maybe the King lied." Rei said with a mocking tone

"Rei, you really didn't mean it right? You know the King, Mamoru is not like that." Makoto spoke

"I don't know the King. As far as I know the future is something forbidden for us to learn. There are always many omitted things. Even the past…" Rei said sounding a bit bitter

"Alright Rei. I know you don't trust man, so I will not discuss with you about that. I also agree that we don't know the whole future and past, but I really don't need to know it. I'm satisfied with my present." Makoto said in a friendly way

The outter senshi watched the girls talk and remained in silence. But Setsuna was the one who kept staring at Rei in a different way.

"Do you know if Usagi will join us this year?" Ami asked

"She said she would, but just when Mamoru was free from something he was working on." Minako replied

Rei's blood cored thru her veins and she took several discreet breaths after hearing his name. She wished he wouldn't join them, but for her misfortune, the ring bell rang and they could hear the cheerful Usagi entering and greeting everybody. Rei remained sitting and was doing everything in her inner power to not look back and have some unpleasant reaction.

Mamoru entered with Usagi and the first thing his eyes caught from afar was the purple hair of Rei sitting with her back to the door. He swallowed hard, but kept his composure. He saw Usagi going to greet her and he thought of doing the same, but he had an afterthought and decided to wait for her action or reaction.

Usagi went to Mina who was still talking to herself about the end of the world and Usagi, dramatic as the usual.

"The world is going to what?" Usagi said out loud

"Booooom." Minako replied making a face

"Oh No! It can't be. I won't be a Queen!" Usagi replied all scared

"You're not really buying it, are you?" Mamoru said laughing at her

"Some things don't change… Usagi always buying Minako's tales…" Rei said with a sigh and they all laughed a bit

"Well, but there is a cycle ending…" Hotaru said monotonously

"What?" They all said together

"Saturn is the Regent of this year and its cycle is ending." She said with a mysterious tone

"Saturn is the planet of the death, your planet, isn't it?" Makoto said

"More exactly the planet of the transformation and Karma. But indeed, it represents the process of letting go, to learn to die, to learn the limits and responsibility. It's the master of the time. It is time to harvest, and what was planted will be harvested. Saturn reveals the reality, forcing us to see things as they really are, or at least forcing us to deposit the required amount in the issues at stake." Hotaru said calmly

"So maybe that's why people are so worried about the end of the year. They fear unpleasant consequences." Ami said serious

"But our future is not dark anymore. We destroyed the enemies even from the future." Usagi said

"True. However, there would have consequences… I told you that." Setsuna said in a very serious tone

"What do you mean?" Makoto said

"Happenings were altered. Forbidden rules were broken. It will bring unknown consequences." Setsuna said with a warning tone

"It was done for good sake! I don't think it will bring bad consequences…" Makoto said

"Good and bad is relative at this point. It will depend on the point of view of each one. Courses were altered and eventually the time of the harvest will come. It's not only about this, but much more…" Setsuna replied vaguely

Rei and Mamoru subconsciously looked at each other in reflex.

"Setsuna, what are you trying to say?" Ami asked in concern

"Naturally the life is made of cycles. You should be prepared for any event that might come due to destiny's detour." She said in a mysterious tone

"You mean that I won't be a Queen anymore?" Usagi asked worried

"There's not much I can tell or affirm. It's all relative now." She said stepping away from them and stared at Rei and smiled then looked at Mamoru and nodded.

They were all speechless and concerned. They looked at each other and theories formed in their minds.

Rei was the most isolated from them. She was lost in her mind. She tried to understand what Setsuna's stare meant. She knew there were silent words coming from it. Could Setsuna know about her dreams? Could she have the answer for it?

* * *

**Well Guys that was it for now. In this chapter we could see better how Rei is being affected by the revelations and I can say this is just the beginning. How will they handle the new truths? What is it that it's coming? For now everything seems so complex. And what about Setsuna and now Hotaru, what do they know? Stay tunned.**

**Leonor de Eboli - You can be sure I've studied a lot of the Sailor Moon universe for this fic, Anime, Manga and now Crystal. I loved your interaction and pointing out the details that got your attention. My friend what they are seeing is just the top of the iceberg haha, stay tunned and I'm flattered with your support :D**


	6. I Can Feel Your Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any mispelling or confusing line.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that is reading, following and favoriting the story. I appreciate your support!  
**

* * *

**_JANUARY_**

Rei was up when it was still dawn. She felt restless. Since her breakdown, the dreams had stopped and this intrigued her, even though her mother's words echoed in her mind from time to time. She got thirsty and went to take a glass of water. She remembered of the intriguing talk of the end of the world, which didn't occur, and also Setsuna's mysterious disappearance since the Christmas Eve. Suddenly the glass of water reminded her of the mysterious boy with her mother. Who was that child? Why did her mom ask her if she didn't recognize him?

"Do I really know him?" She talked to herself and looked at the water thoughtful, "Weird…since he gave me that liquid my dreams stopped and I got calmer. I wonder if he put something in that." she continued

Then she stood up from her bed and opened a drawer. She got a box from it and opened it. She had a nostalgic smile when she looked at some old photos of her mother and her. She could see the brightness in her mother's eyes carrying her. She remembered her mother's words of her becoming a mother.

"Grandfather also expects it, but it won't happen any time soon. Or maybe it never will, at least, not in this current life." She said with a sorrow tone

After a while, she kept the box again and returned to her bed to try to sleep a bit more.

**SCENE**

_"Coronis, you knew it has always been your obligation to marry Ischys. This marriage was arranged since you two were kids. Our families have pendencies with each other and this marriage clears it all. Stop seeing that man immediately, he is just playing with you! I can't bear the ruination of our family if they find out you lost your virginity to somebody else!" A beard man said with an authoritarian tone_

_"I can't do it. I won't marry someone I don't love! You should never had made me pay for something that is not my fault!" the brunette woman with long hair contested_

_"That fool doesn't love you either! You will marry Ischys either you like it or not. As long as you live with me, you will always do whatever I tell you to!" The beard man said angrily_

_Coronis immediately ran away and the beard man called the guards to chase her. She ran as much as she could until she started feeling strong cramps. She managed to outwit the guards and reached Apollo's camp. She sat on a large rock caressing her belly. She cried and felt desperate, she knew she couldn't go back to her home. She also feared her father's reaction with her disappearance. She knew her father was a temperamental man just like her grandfather and she feared he would try to attack Apollo anyhow. Somehow she knew her fate was the death. Then she heard someone approaching and she knew it was the man she truly loved. She disguised her crying face and went to his meet. They kissed passionately. Then it all got dark and just a voice could be heard, "I'm pregnant."_

**END OF SCENE**

Rei woke up with a start and had a strong scare when she saw a green snake over her. But in the moment she blinked the snake was gone. Slowly she regained her composure and for the first time in a considerate time, she had the thought of going to the Sacred Fire Room, but an immediate afterthought made her change her mind. She got up to do her chores.

* * *

**SCENE**

_Apollo was playing his lyre when his sister approached him._

_"Are you sure you can trust that woman? Don't you think it's weird that she could cross the barrier that protects the boarder of the land?" the woman said with a mischievous tone_

_"She's special. We are meant to be together. That's all." Apollo replied without giving too much attention to her words_

_"How special?" she insisted_

_"Special enough to make my heart beat like it never did and that's why I'm sure she is the love of my life." Apollo replied with a convinced tone_

_"Or burden of your life." she gasped_

_Apollo immediately felt enraged and pointed his arrow to the woman. Everybody knew his aim was perfect and he'd never lose his targets, "Don't make me shut you up forever. You're just envy that I'm not lonely anymore, just like you." Apollo said with a serious and defiant gaze_

_"I'm not envy, just giving you a friendly feedback for you to consider." The woman replied with a low tone and not fearing him_

_"Coronis is the love of my life. No one will ever change it. Nothing will separate us. From now on she's like a part of me that I won't let go." Apollo said in a firm tone and left the room_

**END OF SCENE**

Mamoru woke up and saw Usagi looking at him. There was something in her eye.

"Usako, is something wrong?" he asked concerned

"I don't know… is there with you?" she replied looking serious

"No, nothing wrong. Why are you speaking like this?" He said while sitting up on the bed

"Do you love me?" Usagi asked with an unreadable look

"Yeah, why are you asking me this now?" Mamoru said puzzled

"So why are you delaying our marriage? Ain't I important to you?" Usagi said a bit sad

"I told you already. I want to finish my studies and improve myself so I can be a better ruler to Crystal Tokyo and to the Earth. Plus I want to enjoy just the two of us as much as we can, because life changes after a child is born." Mamoru said with a calm expression

"Really? How long will it last? You always find something new to do about your studies. You seem more likely to have more time just for yourself. You already studied abroad, now you are planning to do it again. You seem to enjoy your single life." Usagi contested

"So why don't you find something for you to do too? The way you speak, it seems that I am doing the wrong thing. A relationship is not to be glued in the person all the time." Mamoru said a bit annoyed

"Is that so? A time ago you used to love to be with me around all the time. Now it seems like it bothers you." She said in frustration

"We never stayed all the time together. We studied. You had your free time with your friends, you had the school. Now all you do is to just complain." He said leaving the bed

"All I do is to complain? What about you that is so much changed and distant? You're the one who seems bothered about my presence." She replied

"I am bothered about your presence? What is wrong with you? All my free time I dedicate to you." He said stepping closer to her side

"All the little free time, you mean." She replied

At that moment, Mamoru received a message in his cell phone and saw that it was from his teacher reminding him of their meeting.

"You see… you are already going to leave me alone." Usagi said in frustration

"I told you I had a meeting with my teacher to finish my thesis." Mamoru said changing his clothes

"And what about what you are not telling me?" Usagi said annoyed

Mamoru stopped for a moment before replying, "Look… I will tell you everything, but not now. We can talk later, alright?" he said calmly as he knew she referred to his sudden awakenings from those dreams

"Now everything is your priority but me. Now I understand that Crystal Tokyo is relative, just like Setsuna said. Learning our future is making you to postpone it. It seems like the magic is gone for you." Usagi said looking down

"Usako… did you forget that the coronation will be when you turn 22? How old are you now?" He said calmly and looking deep in her eyes

"I will turn 21 this year." She replied surprisingly getting the math

"Next year we will be king and queen… And this year I finish my thesis. There's nothing wrong Usako. You just forgot that you're getting old. The time is flying." He said and gave a quick peck on her lips

Usagi finally smiled and came to her senses that he was telling the truth. He knew how to calm her. She didn't need to worry. She watched him finish his changing of clothes and leave his apartment. For an apology gesture, she decided to do something that would please him when he'd be back.

* * *

After her chores, Rei went to the central park to go for a walk. She was thoughtful about the snake. She bought an ice-cream and sat on the bench. After finishing it she observed the kids playing and she felt a slight sadness while watching them. She sighed. At this moment she could see the wind blowing the trees and despite she enjoyed the breeze, she started feeling her heart beating faster when the breeze got warmer. She looked to the side and her eyes met Mamoru's. At that moment, it seemed that the time had stopped and nothing else existed besides them both.

Mamoru was motionless and it seemed like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. It was just the two of them and he could hear distantly the children laughter at the playground. His mind started to shift and he didn't know what to do, something made him want to stay there. He didn't want to run away anymore. That scene was so familiar to him, meeting her in a woody place. And this time there was something different in her eyes which triggered something in him. It seemed like he could fall for her, as a matter of fact, he always knew she was a beautiful woman and interesting one. And there were several times that people related them and a few times some even thought she was his girlfriend. They always had many things in common, including background story. They belonged to elite families and their schools used to partner up for several types of events. Before Usagi, Rei would be the type of woman of his wishes, strong, beautiful, independent and smart, still feminine. A true lady. Or maybe, deep inside he still wished for a woman like her so he could finally settle down.

Rei watched Mamoru and it felt like she was glued in that bench. Her body was numb and heavy and didn't respond to any impulse she eventually had and run away from there as much as she could. It wasn't like her dream at all. She feared him. She feared herself. But there was always something that made them see each other since the first time they met years ago. Despite his calm and reserved composure, she could see a deep intensity in him and this always turned her head around, independently of the revelations of their memories. She couldn't understand why people always related them to each other during their schools festivals, as a matter of fact, there was a boy that admired Mamoru back then and he always thought that she was in fact his girlfriend. So she always tried to stay away from him as much as she could to prevent some troubled situation, why she always thought that he meant trouble? She always related it to the fact the he was a man and she distrusted men. But now, she could finally understand why he was a synonym of "trouble" to her. However, this time she couldn't run away from him and she watched him walk towards her.

"Hi Rei" He said politely

"Hi." She replied quickly

"May I sit?" he asked gently

Rei simply nodded biting her lips looking around to avoid to look at him

Mamoru sat and watched Rei tense, but he didn't mind. In fact, he felt a strong urge to be able to remove all that tension between them. He observed the kids playing while they still remained in a very uncomfortable silence.

Strangely, that was the first time Rei didn't feel the pain in her chest, but the mix of feelings and the tension between them made her feel like to outburst or to cry. None of the options seemed good for the moment. She didn't want to seem so weak.

"This has to be done, Rei." Mamoru broke the ice with a sorrow tone

Rei just listened to him

"This has to end… You can curse me, you can beat me, punish me… I deserve it. But… It has to end." He said resigned

His words made her want to cry at the same time she was angry, especially because she could feel the sincerity in his voice. She hated to not be able to hate him. She knew she was hurt and resented, but not enough to hate. She remembered her mother's words.

"I don't want it…" she was finally able to speak with a whispering tone, "I just want to forget it. It's the only way for it to end. To forget it all." she said looking at the kids

Mamoru looked down after hearing her words. He didn't judge her, in fact, he could completely understand her wish to forget it. He himself felt the same way some times.

"I'm sorry. I really am." That was all he could say

"I know you are." Rei said with a firm tone and Mamoru looked surprised with her words, "But it won't solve it. Beating you won't solve it. Cursing you could make me feel better for a moment, but it wouldn't solve it either."

"I can't force you to forgive me. It's your choice. But I really hope that one day we will be able to be in the same place without uncomfortable silences, without making a scene. That we can stand each other presence without wanting to disappear." He said calmly

"You mean… tolerate each other? Isn't it what we are doing already?" she said and looked back directly in his eyes

"No. You still want to disappear." He stared her, "I understand it. But I won't give up on us. It's just a matter of time." He said decided

"Us?" Rei said lifting her eyebrow

"Yes, Us." He nodded, "Even if the times get rough I won't give up." He continued

"What exactly of us do you mean? There is no Us."

"You may want to disappear now, but I… More and more I understand your role in my life. I admit that there were times I wished to never have remembered it. Then the good memories came. I'm sure not all of them, but the enough to make me reflect about who I was, who I am and who I am becoming. I lost everything, but I made justice for it. So I won't allow that all this pain was in vain." He said touched

Rei felt touched by his words and she couldn't understand his resignation. She had no clue of how happy they were for him to speak that way. All she had was bad memories or at least bad moments. She knew they had a relationship and that she got pregnant, but her memories seemed like it was all an illusion and pain. It seemed like she loved a lie. However she hadn't access to the beautiful lie they lived. Was it a lie? She couldn't tell yet.

"I don't remember anything good about you or us…" She said with a cold statement and looked at the children. Her eyes widened when she saw the boy from her dream standing there

Mamoru felt sad hearing it, but he remembered his guardians' words to be patient. He noticed Rei's scare and looked at the direction she did, but he couldn't see anything, however he could feel some presence.

They started feeling some dizziness. Rei rested her back on the bench and when she moved behind, her hand touched Mamoru's. Their new synch revealed new memories for both of them.

They looked at each other. A black aura started to surround them, but they couldn't disconnect from each other. Their hearts beat faster and they saw different silhouettes on each other. Their synch was cut when they heard a child voice whispering, "Mommy, Daddy".

A light emerged on their hands dissipating the black aura. Once again they couldn't face each other.

(**)

It was getting dark when Mamoru arrived at his apartment. He looked disoriented. Usagi seeing him that way tried to talk to him, but he was too distant from her. The first thing he did was to go to shower. Usagi felt deeply sad that he was no longer the man she used to know. She was sad that her plans to apologize to him had once again being screwed. She didn't notice a black aura forming in the place.

Rei arrived at her shrine and went directly to the meditation room. She sat in the middle of it and started to pray. She needed to reflect about the new open memories.

(**)

Setsuna was at the porch observing the night sky. She saw something very different, she looked a bit scared when she heard Hotaru's sudden voice.

"It has already begun. The end." Hotaru said with a cold tone

"You can't interfere." Setsuna said with a warning tone

"You won't either. Let the fate happen." Hotaru replied coldly

They remained staring at each other, but it was clear that Setsuna disliked Hotaru's reactions.

* * *

**Well Guys, that was it for now. Things are heating up! In this chapter we could see how much Mamoru is maturing the revelations and is doing his best to make up with Rei. He really wants the peace and harmony back. Poor Rei, she's still too hurt emotionally and this current life of hers is not helping either, but it will make sense. What is your guesses about what's coming next? Stay tunned!**

**vientoaguamarina - I'm happy that you are reading and liking the story, you can tell your guesses, I'd love to hear it. Si, Risa showed up in the story and it's good that Reicita tiene her support right! XD **

**Nanarise - I'm so happy to know that the story is making some people google it. It was definetely part of the hardwork I made. I hope the story keeps interesting to you. And about your guesses, hmmm, you really scored something huh! I hope you like the role he will have.**


	7. Secret Sealings part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any mispelling or confusing line.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that is reading, reviewing, following and favoriting the story. I appreciate your support!**

* * *

Setsuna entered in a mysterious dark chamber. She walked slowly until a golden-reddish crystalized altar. She observed a unique star-seed kept inside that was shineless.

"You're still here." She said in a low tone

Then she touched the crystal barrier that revealed a secret compartment from where she retrieved two pendants that seemed that were two parts of the same object. Without looking back, she left the chamber.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Usagi was already awake. She was thoughtful and sadness could be seen in her eyes. She looked at Mamoru asleep and then around at the apartment. It seemed like she was struggling to recognize that place where she had been for so many years since she met Mamoru.

She looked at her engagement ring and tears fell down her face. She was hurt. She took it off and stared at it and memories came to her mind of their happy moments. She sighed and cried silently once more. Then she put it on the bedside table and her attention was taken when she noticed Mamoru waking up and she dried her tears.

"Usako, why are you crying?" Mamoru said still half-awake

"Because I am a fool to love you." She sobbed

"What?" Mamoru said sitting up

"My teenage dreams are gone, now I can see that I believed in a fairytale and thought my future was bright."

"Why are you saying this?" Mamoru asked puzzled and noticed her finger without the ring, "Where's the ring?" he asked

"There's no reason to wear it any longer. It's not me who you want to wear it." She said leaving the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Mamoru said following her

"Give it to Coronis… or Reika. Pick one of them and be happy!" She said with irony

"Give it to Coronis or Reika? What are you talking about?" Mamoru said puzzled

"Now you are playing the innocent like every men just like Rei says!"

"Usagi, I'm not playing the innocent, I really don't know what you are talking about."

"Rei is right to not trust men… I should follow more her wisdom instead of believing in stupid fairytales with someone that doesn't really care at all about it!" Usagi said with tears in her eyes

"Usagi, what is really going on?" Mamoru said trying to touch her

"It's simple… you don't love me. You're just with me because of duty, not because you really want it. I'm not your priority and you take me for granted. You delay our marriage because you have other stuff to do and since last year, you are not being able to hide it anymore as you kept saying you needed a time just for yourself. Often getting distant from me, acting differently and having a weird behavior, calling out other women's names during your sleep not just once or twice, but several times especially in the last couple of months… So I did the math and realized that you don't love me and I was blind to believe you." She said disappointed

"It's not what you're thinking. I was trying to solve this riddle by myself and I admit that I was wrong for keeping it from you for so long. It's just that I didn't know how to explain it as it hurt me deeply. I was embarrassed of myself and wanted to stop digging it, but the dreams I couldn't control it and I still can't. But I don't know who Reika is. You have to believe me!" Mamoru said fighting his tears

"So Coronis is real! But I tell you… you are dreaming about your lovers and you should really be ashamed of it as you were engaged to me."

"Were?" Mamoru said asking for confirmation of what he heard

"Yeah… I still love you Mamoru, but I can't accept your indecision. As you said a few times why to be hurry if we are going to be together forever? So consider it as a pause for me to heal my wounds and for you to realize that no other woman can love you like I do… But I can't be with someone that is not with me…" Usagi said holding her tears and opened his apartment door

"Usagi, don't! Please you have to believe me!" He said holding her by her wrist

"I'm not the little girl you met and gave all of her to you and that you broke. You always liked strong women right? So I'm becoming one! I'm not glass made, but if I were, I'm broken, but remember, that broken glasses can cut." She said releasing herself from him

Mamoru tried to go after her, but felt a strong energy keeping him paralyzed. He could hear some noises like of snakes. He felt a sharp pain in his head and lost his consciousness.

* * *

Rei was at her shrine when she felt some dark presence. She concentrated to see where it came from and could see a figure wandering the trees. She decided to follow it with the help of her mates Phobos and Deimos.

"Show yourself spirit!" Rei said with a firm tone, but all she could see were black snakes coming at her way. Phobos and Deimos got restless and unexpectedly they turned themselves towards Rei who was taken off guard. They both held her while a big black snake approached Rei who looked scared. The snake crawled over Rei and stared at her in the eyes.

Rei's grandfather was at the Sacred Fire room when he saw the fire burning restless. He got scared when he heard Rei's screams and ran to help her. He got scared when he reached Rei and saw her and her mates lied unconscious on the ground. "What strong energy was that?" he thought with himself and guessed that the girls had been taken down by the strange presence.

* * *

The inner senshi reunited at their center after feeling the strange energy.

"Where is Rei and Usagi?" Makoto said worried

"I don't know, I couldn't contact any of them." Ami replied

"I wonder if they were taken by the presence." Makoto said even more worried

"No, I finished tracking Usagi's device and she is at her home." Ami said

"What about Rei?" Minako asked

"I couldn't track her device, but… I could track the strange energy coming from her shrine." Ami answered showing concern

"So Rei was taken…" Makoto said with a sad voice

"Girls, a new enemy must be around and we have to help Rei. So let's split up, I'm going to get Usagi and you go find Rei." Minako said

"Wait a minute." Ami said out of sudden

"What happened Ami?" Minako said

"I could track the energy in Mamoru's apartment as well."

"What?" Makoto and Minako said together

"I think Rei and Mamoru were taken by the energy and maybe that's why we couldn't contact Usagi. She must be devastated because of him." Ami said

"If she knew it she would've had contacted us, don't you think?" Minako said

"Maybe not. You know how she gets when he is the subject." Makoto said

"It doesn't matter girls. We are going to split up. I'll go after Rei and you go after Usagi and Mamoru." Ami said with a firm tone

"You are not going anywhere…" the girls were surprised by Setsuna's unexpected visit

"Setsuna!" The inner senshi said together

"Why did you say we are not going anywhere? There's a strange energy around that got Rei and Mamoru and possibly Usagi and you tell us to stay here?" Minako contested

"Usagi is fine. Mamoru and Rei are my concern even though there's nothing we can do for now." Setsuna said mysteriously

"What do you mean?" Minako asked

"There's a cycle ending and it must end without interferences. We have broken many divine rules and you all knew that it would have consequences even though they were broken for a good cause." Setsuna spoke

"And Mamoru and Rei are the new targets?" Makoto asked in concern

"Not targets" Setsuna said

"So what?" Minako asked

"Tormentors" Setsuna said with a mystery tone

"Tormentors?" Minako said worried

"So you're saying that…" Makoto couldn't finish

"The enemies?" Ami said looking very concerned and sad

"Not exactly. But she might become a foe…" Setsuna said finally expressing some emotion of concern

"Rei-chan… A foe" Makoto said almost voiceless

"Not our foe… His foe." Setsuna said giving a pause, "Our mission is to protect the future king and queen, but he has some pendent matters with the Princess of Mars from other past lives. They weren't still able to surpass it… and we have just one hope. But this hope will bring the strongest enemy we have faced so far. It will awake the Chaos in its ultimate form. All of us Sailors of the Solar System must prepare for it and work hard to get stronger because when this Chaos wake the Great War will start. Sailor against sailor should be expected. And just one tiny hope that happens to be involved in a complex karma. So from now on we all should clear out our differences and clean our hearts because that's where the enemy will start to target. And that's when I get concerned about out princess." Setsuna explained

"Why?" Minako asked

"Because she will feel betrayed and this might gloom her heart and soul."

"Feel betrayed…" Makoto said whispering

"Why this is happening now?" Minako asked

"Actually this was supposed to happen at any time." Setsuna said straight to the point

"Like when we became sailors?" Makoto said

"Something like that…" Setsuna replied, "But there's not much I can tell you now. You just have to understand that what is going to happen was expected from a long time ago and that the princess will need your support to handle it. I myself am going to talk to her at the right time. Today she's not ready to listen to anything. You guys go check on Mamoru and Rei. I have something to do." Setsuna said and left without giving further explanations

The girls looked at each other not knowing how to react about the mysterious words of Setsuna.

* * *

**SCENE**

_"Epios, my beloved son, I promise you that your death wasn't in vain and it will be paid! I promise that one day you will reincarnate and we will be happy and We will be capable to protect you from the evil. I just hope you can forgive me for what I did to your mother… If she were still here maybe, it would not have happened... I love you." A very handsome redhead man and distinct blue eyes spoke looking very saddened while kneeled next to a crystallized golden-reddish altar._

**END OF SCENE**

Mamoru slowly regained his conscious as he was lying on his bed. He looked around and saw Ami and Minako entering in his bedroom

"Mamoru-san! I'm glad you're awake." Minako said looking more relieved

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Mamoru said sitting on the bed

"We sensed a strange energy and we tracked where it came from and when we got here we found you unconscious on the ground." Ami explained

"I see… thank you for your concern." Mamoru said and looked down

"Mamoru-san, what happened?" Minako asked in curiosity

He took a while to respond, "I felt dizzy and fainted." He said omitting some facts

"Why?" Ami asked

"I guess because Usagi and I had an argument and broke up. It was too much emotion for me to handle." Mamoru said looking sad

"You and Usagi broke up?" The two girls said together with widened eyes and Mamoru nodded, "Why?" they asked

"I guess she's tired of the current me. She can't understand the phase I'm going thru and I really don't know how to explain the memories I'm having lately…"

"Memories?" Minako said

"Memories of what?" Ami asked

"What started as dreams are in fact memories… my memories" he finished whispering

"That must be what Setsuna was referring." Minako commented with Ami

"Setsuna? She knows what is going on with me?" Mamoru said hopeful to finally have an answer

"I think she does, even though she didn't tell much to us." Ami answered

"What did she tell you?"

Before they could answer, their communicator rang

"Makoto?" Minako answered

"Girls, I'm here with Rei and things don't look good. How is Mamoru?" Makoto said worried

"He's fine. He is already awake. But what happened to Rei-chan?" Minako replied

"It's better you come to the shrine." Makoto said and hung up

"I'm going with you." Mamoru said leaving the bed and looked very determined

* * *

"We must find that forbidden star-seed no matter what and destroy it!" A female black shadow spoke with a haughty tone

"How are we supposed to find a star that doesn't shine indicating that it's lifeless? Are you sure that it has not been destroyed already?" Another shadow replied

"You fool. That star-seed is different of all of the star-seeds; it's the most unique one. That's why it's forbidden! We must take Apollo and open all of his memories to find it because he is the one who sealed it! Then we must get rid of him as well." The female black shadow replied annoyed

"What about the mother?" the shadow replied

"That fool? Even more useless because of her sealing. It must be broken so we can accomplish the goal!" the female replied

"We must increase the power of the miasma. However something always dissipates it." The shadow said

"That's what I don't understand. The forbidden start-seed never shines or I'd think that it's him who is protecting them." The female replied thoughtful, "Let's start the massive attack and unveil their sealings." She ordered and other shadows moved

"Ma'am, May I say something?" the shadow said

"Say it." The female said

"We should search the Ophiuchus Constellation one more time. I have a feeling…"

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now. In this chapter we finally were firstly introduced to the enemies. Who are they? Where do they come from? What they really want? We could also see a new memory of Mamoru, what did it mean? What about Setsuna? What is your guesses? Stay tunned!**


	8. Secret Sealings part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any mispelling or confusing line.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that is reading, reviewing, following and favoriting the story. I appreciate your support!**

* * *

Makoto arrived at Rei's Shrine and suspected of the silence there. She could feel the atmosphere was different. She went to Rei's bedroom window and didn't see her. She started calling for Rei and her grandfather, but no reply. Then, she saw the assistant arriving with groceries.

"Hello Makoto, what a surprising visit." He greeted her

"Hello, did you see Rei and her grandfather?"

"No, I just arrived from the market, what happened?"

"You didn't feel it? Something happened here and I can't find any of them." She said worried

"Now that you said it… Phobos and Deimos are not around too. Let's go find them." He said showing concern and ran with her on the way of the trees

They found Rei's grandfather trying to awake Rei. Phobos and Deimos were still unconscious. The assistant ran to help him while Makoto contacted the other inner senshi. When she disconnected she saw Phobos and Deimos starting to regain their conscious.

"Phobos, Deimos, what happened?" She asked

"Mako-chan… Rei-chan!" Phobos's eyes widened when she looked at Rei still lied on the ground

"It's been a while that we are sensing a strange energy surrounding the shrine. We all tried everything we could to exorcise it, but nothing happened. Actually it seems stronger day by day." Deimos spoke

"But in the last couple of months we were able to sense another presence as well and Rei-chan is acting differently each day. It's like she's not been herself…" Phobos said

"It's true. Rei-chan is avoiding everything related to the fire. She just takes cold-water baths; she doesn't cook anymore and most importantly… She's not going to the Sacred Fire Room. I remember once we talked briefly and she said that she feared the evil in it. I don't know what she meant, but we are very worried about her." The helper commented

"I don't understand, why didn't Rei tell anything to us?" Makoto said surprised with the revelations

"Rei-chan is having problems with her powers for a while and this has changed her a lot. Her behavior have changed considerably since she started having those dreams." Phobos said

"What dreams?" Makoto asked

At this moment Rei started regaining her conscious and her behavior shocked everybody when she looked at Phobos and Deimos.

"Ravens, traitors, get out!" She yelled

"Rei, what's going on with you?" Her grandfather held her

"Ravens, that's why they're cursed! Traitors!" Rei said not making any sense, "He's coming…" she said widening her eyes

"Who is coming?" the assistant asked

At that moment Makoto spotted Mamoru and the girls from afar. Makoto didn't know how to react at that exact moment and Rei seemed to feel a strong pain in her chest.

Rei's face seemed different when she saw Mamoru who looked shocked at seeing her, but somehow his eye seemed that he recognized her new look. Rei's hair started changing and the pigment getting more reddish.

"You, bastard! It's all your fault, you should disappear with all the ravens!" Rei spoke like being possessed and crawled on the ground to his direction.

All of them could sense a black aura surrounding the area.

"Look, the snake!" Phobos yelled pointing to a green snake coming out of the trees and grabbing Rei's foot stopping her to continue her advance.

Mamoru watched it motionless. His whole body trembled and new memories filled his mind. He kneeled down on the ground and whispered, "Epios…"

Rei managed to get up even with the snake on her ankle that seemed to try to stop her moves.

The inner senshi got their transformation pens and transformed into Sailors when Rei started creating black fire in her hands. Ami used her glasses device to analyze the place and could see a lot of miasma everywhere and she remembered of Setsunas's words about the sailor against sailor statement.

Rei's fire increased becoming a ball and she fired on the snake on her ankle that before being hit released itself and crawled quickly towards Mamoru enlacing on his leg. Then Rei fired the balls at Phobos and Deimos whom dodged it. All of them tried in vain call for her name, but she seemed deaf. She started creating a bigger black fireball and at this moment, Mamoru could feel his hands getting very hot and he was capable to produce a large amount of light that cleaned all the miasma around them. At the moment he created it, his silhouette changed briefly as well. His hair got reddish and his blue eyes got even more distinct.

Rei immediately got paralyzed when she saw his different silhouette. With one hand she held her chest and with the other she held her head. She seemed confused and kneeled down sobbing. At this specific moment, Setsuna showed up.

"Reika, snap out of it!" She said in a firm tone and placed a pendant necklace on Rei's neck.

Immediately Rei's body relaxed and the last thing she spoke almost in an inaudible voice was "Phoebus…" then she fell over Setsuna who held her

"This shouldn't be happening now. This wasn't supposed to be like this…" Setsuna said looking disappointed

Everything was back to normal. The miasma had been dissipated, the green snake disappeared, the senshi got back to their normal form and all of them, but Mamoru, seemed in shock and confused with what they witnessed.

"Setsuna, what is going on?" Minako asked looking very disturbed

"The enemy… it came first. Now we are hopeless…" Setsuna spoke sadly and looked at Rei unconscious

"What enemy?" Ami asked

"This way to act… It seems to be Lilith."

"So you're not even sure?" Minako gasped

"I don't understand… why the Ophiuchus constellation was altered? Lilith is already here and the savior is not even born. Something is wrong." Setstuna talked to herself

"Ophiuchus? Lilith? Savior? What are you talking about?" Minako asked very puzzled

"And what is this pendant necklace?" Makoto asked

"There's nothing wrong Setsuna." Mamoru finally spoke and looked very serious

They looked at him.

"The enemy now is being very smart and clever. It's attacking us subtly so there won't have any chance against them when they reveal themselves. They want to get us by manipulating our inner dark side. The dark side we all have and tend to run away, ignore or deny it instead of facing it and solve."

"You're right. That's how Lilith works. She's acting so subtly that I myself took a long time to realize her influence… We are running out of time and our hope is each day more distant to come." Setsuna said with a sad look

"Is Lilith using Rei-chan?" Minako asked

"She's using all of us, but Rei-chan… she's also being a victim of herself." Setsuna said with sorrow tone

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked

"She can't forgive…me" Mamoru said with a sad tone

"What did you do to her?" Minako asked puzzled

"It's a long story… but the thing is, I don't know how to reach her heart and erase all the pain I caused to her. It seems like the more she remembers the more she hates me... while the more I remember the more resigned I get." he said in frustration

"Hate is the love that got sick…" Setsuna spoke and Mamoru sighed looking down

"Setsuna, what is this pendant necklace? Why did you call her of Reika?" Minako asked

"You went to Ophiuchus and found the altar and got them… that's why this time he could materialize even though in a green snake form… where is mine?" Mamoru said in a serious way

"It's here." Setsuna said and delivered him the other pendant necklace, "He showed up to me and showed me his chamber. The cycle is ending and he is ready to reincarnate. Lilith is out there and she will do anything to stop his reincarnation. But what I really fear is that Reika's sealing is breaking before it should. With this little she had proved that she's willing to be your foe. Lilith can take advantage of that." Setsuna said in concern

"Not if I reach Rei and more importantly Coronis's conscious mind first. But the thing here is that Rei needs to learn how to control and separate those conscious. Reika might take over it, but Rei is the one who owns her own body. I have been in this situation before so I know how the feeling is… But Epios came to protect me from his own mother. He doesn't want us to fight, but she has a different view of this protection…" Mamoru said with a bit of sorrow

"I don't think she's aware of who he is. She tried to attack him to free herself to attack you. Rei is not being successful to separate the past lives personalities resentment and that's the biggest issue. But with the pendant necklace now, I believe that this will change and might give us some more time to talk to her. She needs support and not being judged." Setsuna replied to him

"Guys, what are you talking about? Can you give us some light please?" Minako interrupted them and seemed annoyed

Mamoru and Setsuna looked at her and Setsuna was going to start to speak when Rei showed signs to be awakening.

"Guys, what happened?" Rei said passing her hand on her head. It was visible that she looked disoriented

None of them knew how to explain what just happened and she seemed like to be brainwashed when she looked so naturally at Mamoru.

"I'll explain everything to you later Rei-chan. But for now all you need is to rest." Setsuna said friendly

"Yeah, I'm feeling quite dizzy. What is this?" Rei said looking at the pendant necklace on her neck

"Don't remove it for anything, please. Your dizziness will pass when you take your rest." Setsuna said with a warning tone and looked directly to the eyes of Rei

"But what is it?" Rei said consenting with her words still curious about it

"Your new device. That's why you are feeling dizzy. Your powers are still adapting to it." Setsuna said and smiled friendly so Rei could relax more and avoid making more questions

"Oh, I see. Wow this one is really different. I can feel it's moving really deep inside of me. It feels like I can leave my body at any moment." Rei said still sitting on the ground

Setsuna and her grandfather helped her to stand up. She thought it was weird the silence they were making, but she preferred to ignore it for now. Her body wasn't in condition to stay composed, but something got her attention when she looked at Mamoru, "Mamoru-san you have a transformation device too?" she looked surprised at his pendant necklace

"Well, you can put it that way." He said disguising his awkwardness with a weak smile

Rei just nodded and was guided by her assistant and grandfather until her bedroom. Mamoru stayed behind with Setsuna watching them leave

"So what about me… Do I need to keep it 24hrs a day too?" Mamoru asked

"No, do you feel like it?" Setsuna replied serious

"No, of course not. Why did you lie to her?" He asked

"I didn't lie to her. It's really her device. Or you still don't remember what this is for?" she replied

"I've seen it, but I could see that our pendants have different functions, but you made it sound like she has a new transformation."

"Well, in a way she does. But for now it's preventing her to transform in Reika. She's not ready for that personality. None of us are. I will talk to her when she gets better. By the way… those pendants may have different functions for both of you now; however, it justifies the same goal." She replied noticing that Mamoru wasn't still full aware of the pendants real reason

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to as he saw Setsuna moving forward. He saw her making a gesture to the other senshi to talk. Out of sudden he remembered of Jadeite's words for him to follow his heart. He looked at the pendant and remembered of the dream that he saw it. He felt that he had nothing to do there for that day, so he made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

Mamoru opened his apartment door and saw the emptiness there. He sat on his bed and looked at the bedside table and saw his portrait with Usagi and the ring. He felt nostalgia remembering of their good moments. Surely he had feelings for her despite their differences, however there was always something very deep inside of him that not even her was able to fill or to reach. He learned to disguise it very well, or why not to say, he learned very well how to hide even from himself?

However the new awakened memories of his past seemed to fit that hole so perfectly. It still felt messy, but completed it. He got the ring and remembered of Usagi's words that he used to speak other women's names during his sleep, which was surprising for him, as he always seemed like to forget the dreams when he woke up. But something got him intrigued, Usagi said that he called for Reika, so why he never remembered of seeing her in his dreams? Because the only certainty he had was that he dreamed about Coronis. However when he saw Rei at her shrine he immediately recognized her different silhouette and he had no doubts that that was Reika's silhouette. Strangely he remembered of her without even seeing her before in his dreams.

He sighed and kept the ring inside of the drawer. He looked once more at the portrait, "I'm sorry… But I needed to do it on my own." He spoke sighing. He put it back on the bedside table and took a deep sigh and left to the bathroom.

The only noise he could hear was of the water falling on his skin, but he didn't feel he was alone. Suddenly he heard a laughter of a child and could hear some footsteps running. He finished his shower and dried himself. Getting in his bedroom he saw a little boy sitting on his bed smiling kindly and gestured at him inviting to sit next to him. He couldn't help but smile back. He walked towards the bed and sat on the corner.

"Epios." He said with a happy and touched gaze

"Daddy…" the little boy said with a large smile and touched Mamoru's hand that could feel a strong warmth on his skin, then with the other tiny hand he touched the pendant on Mamoru's neck which changed briefly it's color like getting to shine again. Mamoru watched it mesmerized.

(**)

Rei was lying on her bed sleeping when her pendant stone changed its color to an orange-reddish tone

"Epios… My son… Mom's here…" she whispered during her sleep

* * *

"Master, master! I found the altar" A shadow spoke

"What, where?" The female shadow said with an intrigued tone

"In a secret chamber at one of the stars of Ophiuchus Constellation. One star that is moving to the Solar System very quickly and is closer to the Sun." the shadow replied

"And did you find the star-seed?" The female shadow asked

"No, but I noticed someone had been already there recently. The altar was empty, but was moved." The shadow replied

"I wonder who…" the female shadow said, "Could it be him? Or some external person?" she continued talking to herself

"If it's him, I wonder how he manages to keep his star-seed shineless while he's out there. It doesn't make sense." The shadow replied

"That's why he is so unique. That guardian has the secret to the life and to the death! He can control it! However earlier I could sense the energy of Apollo or Phoebus, I can't tell for sure at that shrine and he dissipated the miasma there, however I was intrigued with something else…" The female said

"With what?"

"Reika…"

"The Princess of Mars?" The shadow replied

"Not any Princess of Mars… The greatest of them all. I didn't count with her awakening now even if it's partial. We should put more our guard up. She is a threat at any instance and her resentment for him can turn out to be an upper hand." The female said

"So what are we going to do now? Continue with the miasma?" the shadow asked

"I have to think of a better strategy…" The female said leaving him behind thoughtful

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. This chapter was a continuation showing how Rei is being affected by the miasma and saddly she's not being able to prevent herself from it, but maybe now she has a better chance!  
It's interesting how much Mamoru is being able to be a rational man even with so much darkness around him, starting with the sad past he had as Prince Endymion and now learning that he also had a much darker past that he could think. However this life is meant for them to be happy, but it seems that this happiness is going to take a while to come huh?! But that's how life is, we have to learn how to live among the adversities and not lose the faith in a brigther future.**  
**Let's hope Rei-chan realizes it as well and can finally set free her unique soul and reach her so wished happiness and peace.**  
**In the other hand Setsuna is not really explaining anything right? She's more likely making more riddles haha, but things tend to flow more from now on.**  
**And who is this Lilith? What is her twisted plans? Why does she want so badly to destroy the forbidden star-seed?**  
**And more importantly, who is really Reika and why she is so feared?**  
**Many revelations to come... Stay tunned!**


	9. Setsubun

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that is reading, following and favoriting the story. I appreciate your support!**

* * *

It was morning of the Setsubun and the atmosphere at the Hikawa Shrine finally seemed clear and it was a special season as it was the changing of the season from winter to spring. Rei's grandfather was very excited with it and had the help of Phobos, Deimos, their assistant and other volunteers to handle that mount of people visiting the shrine. Surely he wished for Rei's help as well, but he knew she hadn't been in a good physical condition lately and needed to rest.

Rei woke up and she could barely remember the last time she felt so light. She looked at the pendant necklace on her neck and noticed its color was different from the previous day. She didn't mind about it and thought that her powers were finally adapting to it like Setsuna told her it would. She stretched and did her personal chores to join her Grandfather with the festival.

Rei was pretty much helpful with her spiritual guidance for some people. It was obvious she was happy by being useful and it seemed like she had left the stormy phase. When the visits were gone she reunited with her grandfather and mates at the living room and saw that they were discussing something about food.

"I'm going to make the dinner." She said interrupting them

"What? Are you sure?" Her assistant asked surprised

"Of course. Actually I miss doing something else besides cleaning. So you all go bath and change your clothes and wait for the special dinner!" she said with a warm smile and put the apron on.

They disguised to be a bit reluctant with her statement. It had a few months since she was away from anything related to the fire, but they gave her the vote of trust as she was so happy with her decision.

After the dinner Rei was at her bedroom looking at the pictures of her mother Risa and some of her with the inner senshi and Mamoru. Even though she disagreed with some things about her mother and her father relationship, there was a small part of her that understood and agreed with her. Slowly the shock of the revelation of her past with Mamoru was diminishing. She knew she couldn't keep on hating him and that would be the contrary of her own mission as a priestess. Keeping that hate meant that she wasn't living so much according to her own studying and raise. It was a long time ago and she knew that Mamoru was very far from that man she once upon a time met and fell madly in love… she sighed. She looked mindfully just at him at the picture and remembered of her mother's words: _"You need to forgive. When you become a mother you will understand…"_.

"Today we had the Setsubun, the ritual of purification. Demons out and luck in, so I'd better keep it that way. In this life I don't really have a reason to keep on resented on him and I'm sure he is regretted. Forgiveness is not a simple and easy thing to apply, but it has to be done so the bad energy can finally be dissipated and I get free from all this pain." She talked to herself.

Then she kept it all again into the drawer and felt like going to the Sacred Fire room after so long. Getting in there, she looked at every corner like recognizing it again. She wanted to understand why she feared so much entering there all that long. She walked slowly until the center and stayed in front of the metal was no fire in the basin. She looked at it taking a slight breath and closed her eyes. The stone of the pendant of her pendant necklace started to change to a form of a red-blood ruby crystal. She opened her eyes and when she looked again to the metal basin, the wood in the basin ignited on it's own and flames appeared. She kneeled down next to it and with her bare hands she touched the fire, but it didn't burn her. She had a delighted gaze. Then she made a move and the fire extinguished and the stone pendant stopped shining. Her gaze got back to normal, but she seemed slightly confused. However she heard a noise at the door and when she looked back she saw Phobos and Deimos in their crow form. She stood up and returned to her bedroom and fell asleep.

**SCENE**

_"Princess Reika, the Earth people are planning to invade Mars." A subordinate said_

_"When these people are going to learn that this won't happen any time soon! Not until I'm the ruler!" she said with an annoyed face_

_"That beard king is leading them. He made a public announce insulting us and said that it must end with our extermination."_

_"This stupid king wants us to what… surrender? Surrender to what they started? No way! He wants a war, so a war he will have!" she said with a defiant eye_

_The subordinate remained in silence while Reika looked thoughtful. Differently of her ancestor Ares, she was less impulsive and used to base more in strategy and reason. She was brilliant and the martians were flattered for having such a ruler. After a long time being disgraced, they finally felt that Mars was finally getting to a prestige status again. They were known as the Planet of Wars and they were the first ones in the battle line against any intruder in the Solar System, but with limited and weak rulers their fame became shame. And that was the most important mission of Reika, to bring Mars back to the track and prove that it was a strong fortress and capable of superior protection in the battlefield. She needed to prove the grace of Mars._

_"Your Majesty, excuse me." Phobos, the personal guardian said politely_

_"Yes." She replied_

_"I came to inform that Prince Phoebus wants to talk to you."_

_"Phoebus, that stupid king's son? Are you sure he wants to just talk?" she said suspicious_

_"Yes. He came weaponless and we have reliable info that he is against his father ideologies which makes them to have many personal conflicts. He is waiting at the boarder." Deimos, the other personal guardian said calmly_

_"Don't let him in. I'll go to him." She said and stood up from her throne_

_She walked slowly accompanied by her two personal guardians. Her walk was strong and confident, still graceful. Her blood red dress and jewelry made her even more feminine. Her eyes were mysterious and hard to read. She saw that tall ginger man. His body language despite being confident, had a friendly gaze._

_He turned to her to greet her and it was the moment when their eyes met. He had a very distinct blue-eyed color that she had never seen such color tone in her life. The moment that they saw each other and he kneeled down in reverence; both could feel a warm breeze. Their attraction was immediate._

**END OF SCENE**

* * *

Mamoru watched the sun rising at the porch, there was something very different within him. He felt the sun rays on his skin and the warmth of it wasn't any close to the touch of that tiny hand of the previous night. He looked at his pendant, but there was nothing different on it. He thought of the strange light that came out of his hands at Rei's shrine, he never felt so powerful and so natural creating it like it did at that moment. Obviously he had the help of Epios, but how could such a child be capable of making him get in touch with this so unknown part of his powers? He knew he could create some light balls like he did a few times ago, but this time it was very different. Was Epios helping him to get stronger? Did he still have some dormant powers? If there was, what made him lose his powers like that?

He decided to leave the reflection for another time. There was no anxiety like he did when it all started. He knew the answers would come with the time. He remembered he had to do the groceries, got his car keys and went to the market.

When he was picking some fruits he recognized his guardian after his parents death picking up some fruits too. Mamoru greeted him friendly and they both were happy to see each other after so long.

"Mamoru, how grown up you are!" The man said excited

"Yeah, it's been a while we don't see each other. How are things?" Mamoru replied friendly

"Not too much changed. My children are finishing High School, my wife still running the flower store and I'm thinking about retiring soon. What about you? Got married?"

"No…" Mamoru replied a bit awkward

"No! But I remember the last time we saw you commented that. You're not with that blond girl anymore?" the man asked surprised

"No. We gave a break." Mamoru replied

"Oh I see. Well I think she was too young for you, but it's normal the couples to have arguments and disagreements. My wife and I had a few break ups before we decided to settle down. But in the moment we said yes, we are here strong until nowadays. Marriage is a serious decision."

"Yeah, I know that. I want to solve some things before settling down. I want to get married to not divorce later. Nothing in rush works." Mamoru replied and silently remembered of his matter with Rei

"And you are correct. Do it in the right time. By the way, you should come visit us anytime."

"Sure. I'll call you to set the date." Mamoru replied friendly

"Alright, now I have to go. It was great seeing you again. Take care." The man said friendly and they said their goodbyes

Mamoru finished doing the groceries and went back to his apartment. Getting in the hallway, he met Setsuna waiting by his door. They greeted friendly and he invited her in. She waited patiently for him to keep the groceries and observed him.

"Why the visit? Is there anything wrong?" Mamoru asked

"Nothing wrong… yet." She paused, "But I came to check on you, Usagi and then Rei." She continued

"I'm fine. Still processing a few things, but I'm not tormented anymore. I chose to not dig anything and let the time reveal me things."

"It's a good choice. I've talked to the girls and told them all I know. With Lilith out there we cannot put the guard down until all this process ends."

"This process is so different of mine with Usagi. But I'd like to know what you know. I know I have to prepare myself too."

"Lilith last seen position was at the lunar apogee or that point in the orbit farthest from the Earth and not so easy to be seen, but usually she appears as the body of a cloudy or dust cloud, difficult to identify. She was exiled and is looking for revenge, but no one succeeded to find her exactly as she learned how to change her form and even become invisible. She is master of the darkness and hates children. Her approach is subtle and her way to attack is by some form of castration or frustration, frequently in the areas of desire, a powerlessness of the psyche, or a general inhibition. She brings suffering and despair. She wants us all to have the same fate as her. She resents men because once she was rejected by a man she loved and he had children with the other woman. He chose another path and left her alone…"

"She is the corrupted woman."

"Yes. Anything that is related to the feminine archetype or to her traumas will deceive in her hands. She has no pity and is incapable of mercy. If she finds a corrupted heart or soul, she will take control over it."

"We all have a dark side… this means that the darker you are, the stronger she will become. This is terrible and she's being able to manipulate many of us…" he took a pause and looked very thoughtful, "is she the one awakening our memories?" he continued

"I don't know, but I'm sure she can take advantage on it."

"But why me and Rei? Wouldn't it be more expected if she wanted Usagi and I? It doesn't make sense."

"Because you are the parents of Epios…"

"And he is a threat to her?"

"He is unique. If you think that the Legendary Silver Crystal is amazing, it's because you still don't remember your son's unique ability. He is the only one who has it and that had ever existed…"

"Is he superior to the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Mamoru said very surprised

"Yes." She replied noticing Mamoru's shocked gaze waiting for an explanation, "Because he is a forbidden soul. A forbidden star-seed, capable of reviving the dead without the interference of the Galaxy Cauldron, he can do it just in his self-will."

"Revive the dead?!" He said very shocked and some memories came to his mind and something made him very emotional

"New memories?" she said noticing his face

"Just a few scenes. Nothing that I can explain, but… painful."

"I think you got in your limit for revelations, we can talk later, but I want you to know that I don't know as much as you think I do. Some things I just know because I've heard from my predecessors. I may have just a few answers for all your questionings. I'm afraid the little I know won't be enough to support the Princess…" she replied

"Setsuna, it's not you the one who has to give explanations. You are taking a burden that doesn't belong to you. This is my cycle with Rei and no one else can interfere. I started it, so I will conclude it. It's my responsibility and I can't run away from it anymore. The little you say you know, in my opinion, makes all the difference, especially against Reika. It seems like you know her better than any of us…" He said with a friendly tone

"It's because I was there… She failed in her mission because of her feelings for you…" Setsuna said with a sorrow tone

"I know I've hurt her a lot, but can't she remember the good things we had? Epios is one of them... I don't know much about Reika for some reason, but I doubt that there were only bad things in her life as Reika, otherwise it will turn Reika into a revenger... And this doesn't suit Rei or Coronis..."

"I can see you really care about Coronis." Setsuna said a bit touched

"Yes, I loved her like I never did love anyone. Plus, she's the one who gave me Epios... She is special, very special to me." He said very touched

"And Reika is the opposite of hers." Setsuna spoke

"I'm sure she is unique, but there's something that tells me that she's not the revenger that everybody is thinking she is. But I wish I could understand her better. Somehow I'm a truth seeker and something that I can't explain, shows me that there is a truth behind all that aggressiveness. And a truth that is more delicate and genuine than real hate."

"I'll tell you what I know about her."

Mamoru could see clearly in his mind everything that Setsuna described to him, after all, now it made sense why he didn't remember to see her in his dreams even though he had called her name. It was part of his sacrifice, one of the most painful sacrifices he had to do in all of his lives. They continued talking and discussed how to deal with Reika's future awakening and how to explain to Usagi everything to prevent her to be manipulated by Lilith.

* * *

"Master, that woman… She stopped Reika." A shadow spoke

"Not for long… Phoebus himself wasn't capable to stop her; this mere woman won't do it either. It's just a matter of time until Reika awakes and she will be very useful for my plans."

"I thought you would kill her."

"I've changed my mind. She has magnificent powers and she is the perfect solitary woman, just like me… I'll take her body and soul and become the master of the universe!" The shadow woman spoke and let out a very evil laugh

"But what about Epios? He is out there and she is his mother. Keeping her alive will keep him too."

"Who's better to kill a child than his own mother? You bastard! I said I will keep her, not the father. This child like any other will just be born if there is the man and the woman's gametes. There won't be a child if his father is dead!" She spoke even more evil

"But he is not the only man out there…"

"But he is the only one who can make it. This child can only be born from them, no one else!"

"Father and son's star-seeds will be out there."

"But with her powers I will destroy it."

"Well, now we have the perfect gap. Phoebus is powerless."

"Exactly. Let's prepare ourselves... Phoebus and that intruder must be destroyed!" The shadow woman spoke and left to another chamber with her subordinate

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. In this chapter we had a bit more of revelations.  
Setsuna revealing a hidden past of hers and that she knew Reika, when was this past? What did Reika do to deserve to be sealed and what were the consequences of it?  
And Lilith, why is she so interested in this mess?  
What about Mamoru and Epios, they are closer now and how will this affect Mamoru and Rei?  
What are your guesses? Stay tunned.**


	10. The Serpent Holder

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

It was dawn when Rei woke up with a start after terrible nightmares, however her bedroom was darker than the usual, she could barely breathe. She looked to the sides and couldn't see a single light or the night sky of her window. She felt a cold sensation around her and heard weird sounds, as if winds were whispering among themselves. Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her chest and it was enough to tell her that something was not right. But before she could transform, she heard a loud howling sound and she felt as her body entered in some sort of paralysis. She wasn't able to move as an invisible force overwhelmed her. She felt all the air being squeezed out of her, as if being choked by an invisible hand. It was then when she saw two evilly red eyes staring down at her in utter hate.

Mamoru woke up with a start feeling a strong and weird sensation coring thru his body. His first thought was of Rei and then he decided to follow his heart or intuition and ran to her Shrine. It was New Moon's night sky.

When he got there all he could see was a massive wall of miasma covering the Shrine and it was impossible to cross it. He knew that it was Lilith's influence. He couldn't understand why the other senshi weren't there yet. He tried to contact all of them, but no one answered him. This got him more preoccupied as he could see that Rei wasn't safe, somehow he could feel her. He looked at the sky and realized that the New Moon gave more power to Lilith. He tried to pass thru the barrier, but every time he tried, he was repelled. He looked at his pendant that didn't react to anything making him even more nervous. At this moment his personal guardians spirits showed up to him.

"Master, don't lose the faith." Kunzite spoke seeing Mamoru kneeled on the ground

"I can't never save her, I can never protect her or anyone one else. Why?!" Mamoru spoke in sobs

"Master, don't lose the faith." Zoisite spoke

"Any of you, please, bring the others here. Do something!" Mamoru ordered after having a vision of Rei losing her strength

The Shittennou were touched by Mamoru's despair and remembered that since he was Prince Endymion, there were several times that he complained for not having powers, even though he had a brave heart. They wanted to help him and knew that words wouldn't be capable of it. They saw him screaming at the pendant necklace that didn't work and seemed useless to him. With that, they positioned themselves like in a circle around him. They closed their eyes in pray and a ball of light was created involving Mamoru.

"Use your heart, Master. Let it guide you and reveal what you really want." Jadeite spoke

Then the stars of the Constellation of Ophiuchus started to shine even more. Mamoru thought of all of the memories he had of being powerless and about all the bad things he had made. His heart cried when he remembered of Rei and all the reasons he knew that lead her to be in that situation. His remorse gave him more strength and a tear fell over his pendant when he wished to make everything right this time.

A very bright light formed at his pendant and the child spirit of Epios appeared in front of them. All of the lights illuminated the miasma and it started getting less dense. Mamoru was finally capable of seeing the shrine stairs.

Rei felt very weak and could barely keep her eyes open. She could feel the miasma trying to possess her and she fought it back mentally as much as she could. Suddenly she could feel a warm breeze on her skin. She noticed that the dark figure was distracted with something and after a while she felt the breeze getting even warmer and the miasma being dissipated. Slowly she could see lights illuminating the shrine. Her pendant started to react to the light and she heard snakes noises. The dark silhouette was getting weaker and the brightness of her pendant made her release Rei.

The dark silhouette fought back the light as much as it could. Mamoru's body was fully illuminated and Epios guided him until Rei's bedroom. He created special snakes to absorb the miasma. The Shitennou had disappeared.

"The Savior!" The dark silhouette spoke mesmerized

Rei instinctively ran towards Mamoru and got her transformation pen, but it failed. Epios was in front of them and had a fearless gaze and was determined to protect them.

The dark silhouette created dark balls and fired at them. Epios invoked his rod and repelled all of the balls.

"Run!" Epios yelled at them

"We won't let you here!" Mamoru contested

"You have to!" Epios replied

Rei was too emotional and touched to react. Her body was frozen. That was the child she never met and that now was fighting for them. That child wanted that man next to her alive. How was that possible?

"I won't let you here! I will protect you this time!" Mamoru spoke

"You can't. Just go!" Epios replied and fought the attacks, "There's no death for someone who is already dead!" Epios said

Those words echoed deeply inside of Mamoru and Rei. For a moment they forgot that detail. Even thought their hearts wanted to help him, they were powerless against it. The dark silhouette created a bigger dark ball and shot at them, in a last attempt to help his parents, Epios turned his rod towards them and fired a barrier to send them away from the dark attack.

Rei and Mamoru were thrown outside the miasma barrier and watched a green and a black snake bite each other. Rei cried watching the scene and Mamoru embraced her seeing her that broken. That was all that was left for both of them, to support each other as they could feel the same pain. Rei's tear fell over Mamoru's pendant and something triggered in his inner. She looked up at him and one tear of his fell over her pendant which triggered something in her as well. With that, the green snake personification of Epios became illuminated and was finally able to dissipate the entire miasma and send away the black snake once and for all.

"In the end of the line, we had to deal with it in our own, right?" Rei spoke

"I think we didn't do anything." Mamoru replied with a weak smile

"I agree somehow, but I really don't know what to think. Things seem safe now." Rei replied

"Yeah…" Mamoru replied and they got looking at each other. Something was in there. None wanted to leave the other. They were in front of the shrine and Mamoru didn't want to go home. Rei wanted him to stay.

Phobos and Deimos showed up in their human form and saw the couple holding hands. They checked on them and saw that it was very late.

"Mamoru-san you should stay. It's very late for you to go home." Phobos spoke noticing the atmosphere between them

Mamoru looked at Rei asking for confirmation and she nodded accepting his stay the night.

Phobos and Deimos arranged the guest room where he would stay and left them alone.

"Breakfast is at 7AM. I will prepare it." Rei said softly

"Really?" Mamoru said surprised to know about it as the last time he heard she wasn't getting close to fire

"Yes, I'm not afraid of the fire anymore." Rei said with a light smile

"I'm glad to know."

"Yeah, it seems like the fire doesn't like me anymore huh?" Rei said with a light joke referring to her not being able to transform into sailor

"But the light does…" Mamoru said and implicitly referred to himself

They remained staring each other for a while and they felt a warm breeze around them. Mamoru stepped towards Rei. Their hearts were accelerated and Rei knew they were about to kiss. Somehow she wanted that kiss to happen. She stayed rooted and saw Mamoru leaning down his face at her. Their lips were about to touch when they heard the door being open.

"What is going on here?" Her grandfather said

Rei and Mamoru got back to their normal state of mind and acted like nothing romantic had happened, or, it was about to.

"Son, what time did you arrive?" Her grandfather asked intrigued by his presence

"Grandpa, I'll explain everything to you later. Go back to sleep." Rei said

Her grandfather looked at Mamoru and decided to leave things as that. Plus, he knew Mamoru from a long time and knew he was a good guy. Also, Rei was old enough to take care of her own life and he was aware that something was going on between those two before that night.

"Sleep well Mamoru." Rei said politely

"You too Rei." He replied nodding slightly

Rei closed the door of Mamoru's room and headed to her bedroom. Getting in there everything was in its exact place. Nothing was changed and the energy was light again. She lied on her bed and couldn't stop thinking about that almost kiss she and Mamoru had and Epios fight.

Mamoru took a deep breath after Rei left. He couldn't stop smiling remembering their almost kiss. That sensation was very familiar to him and he had felt it many times even during his sleep when he dreamed about the good moments of their past life. At first he doubted of it all and the possibility of Rei's forgiveness, now he didn't doubt at all that they could approximate soon enough, perhaps like in their old days. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Urgh, who woke up that bastard? He wasn't supposed to be there anyway!" The female silhouette shouted

"Ma'am, I told you that it's not safe to keep them both alive. Their connection is still strong." A shadow replied

"That bastard has spiritual guidance. He is almost aware of his entire past and mission. We must hurry to find that forbidden star-seed, destroy it and also kill them. Plus, their son can help them even by being a ghost. If he reincarnates, nothing will stop him!"

"There is always something to stop him! Even if this means to destroy his own Constellation in case you didn't notice when he appeared the stars of his Constellation reacted to it." Another shadow pointed out

"Ma'am we still don't have power enough to do such thing. We need more negativity." The shadow replied

"We must kill that intruder. She prepared all of them."

"The Guardian of the Pluto Planet… Once the time gate keeper... Let's do this in the next New Moon. She's not any enemy..." The female shadow said

(**)

"They are finally reunited. I think I can rest once and for all…" Setsuna said observing the night sky and looked to the side

"The cycle has come to its end. It's just a matter of time until this Era ends entirely. The New Queen's ascension depends on that. You still have one mission left… And so do I!" Hotaru said showing up by the door, "Someone must die!" she continued calmly

* * *

_**SCENE**_

_"Chiron, this is my son Epios. I want you to raise him and teach him all you know. You're the only one I trust."_

_The centaur was delighted with that child of heavenly stock, his honorable charge and when Apollo had left, the daughter of Chiron approached him and stared at the child and foretold his future, "This child will be a great healer, raising the dead back to life and will be known be as The Healer. His forbidden powers will bring him his own death sentence, but he will be brought back to life."_

_(**)_

_"Master, your son Epios was killed."_

_Apollo was devastated with the news and felt completely groundless. The only fruit he had with the woman he loved the most was now dead. He failed to protect him and enraged he couldn't think of anything, but revenge. And that was what gave him the strength to fight for his son's misfortune. He went at the local of his son's death and cried hard when found his body. He took his rod and embraced it like it was the body of his beloved son._

_"Now you can meet your mother…" He spoke taking his dead body on his arms and placed the rod over it, "Your death is my punishment…"_

_"The prophecy was wrong…" Someone said  
_

_Apollo looked around and saw he was cornered. The sky got dark and he realized that the enemies were still interested in his son's body. In a last attempt he charged all of his powers by creating a huge light that blinded the enemies and ran away. Feeling already very weak he placed the body over an altar in an unknown place. "Epios, my beloved son, I promise you that your death wasn't in vain and it will be paid! I promise that one day you will reincarnate and we will be happy and We will be capable to protect you from the evil. I just hope you can forgive me for what I did to your mother… If she were still here maybe, it would not have happened... I love you." He sad looking very saddened while kneeled next to a crystallized golden-reddish altar."Coronis, please forgive me…" those were his last words before lying on the ground lifeless after sacrificing his own immortality and part of his powers, so that no one could find his son's star-seed, especially the evil. Epios's star-seed was finally shineless._

_**END OF SCENE**_

* * *

**Well Guys, that was it for now. An intense chapter and also revealing. We could see a little bit of the past story of the so feared Epios and for the first time we could see described how Mamoru past lives and actions led to him to lose his powers that we all know that he had complained about it in the timeline of the original story. But here I tried and I still am working on how this could've had happened.  
It's interesting how much accurate is his paternal instinct since his very distant past and his connection with Epios is so strong, but this is obvious, he is the one who could see him after birth, even though he also saw his precious child death.  
And after all that fight scene, seeing Rei heartbroken melted him, but we know Mamoru is like this! But, from previous chapters we could see that his hidden feelings for Rei or whatever counterpart she has, were already being slowly ignited and with Usagi out of the way, he is not really stopping it and this has a reason! The good knews is that Mamoru is day by day more resigned about life purposes.**

**In the other hand, Rei struggles more with her own feelings, but seeing Epios acting like that touched her deeply and surely this starts a new arc in her life and also Mamoru's. Learning more of her past is making her question herself about all the principles she believes she has for now. Plus, she didn't reject their almost kiss. Rei still has a long path to run and hopefully everything is going to be alright.**

**Epios, the main subject of the chapter. What a child can do in someone's life! It's sad the fate he had and still lingers even after his death, and despite all that, he is still a good hearted kid or soul and full of hope. Interesting is that he never questions anything, even though he shows up briefly, but I can tell you, he knows everything! There's a reason why he is so special.**

**And to end the notes of the chapter, we learned that Lilith has specific moments that she has more powers and can show up. However, she is not that strong. And that's a relief! But she noticed Setsuna's interference. Let's hope all the best then, especially, after Hotaru talks about the death of someone...**

**I hope you're enjoying the story. We have more revelations to come and also the climax is near... Stay tunned!**

**(**)**

**A/N: I'd like to clear that, according to all the research I did and still do for the fic background, somewhere I read that Epios was actually the birth name that Asclepius had, and that he just was called Aesclepius after he killed a snake or someone (I don't remember now), so combining his birth name and this act name, he became the one that we all know. So, I personally preferred to keep this line because of practicity. I had a lot of trouble typing his full name XD plus, I prefer Epios as well.  
And for the ones that have researched a bit, Aesclepius was killed already as an adult and by Zeus, but Apollo got enraged by it and as he couldn't kill Zeus, he killed the ones that gave Zeus his powers, so to not have further conflicts with Apollo, Zeus brought Aesclepius back to life as a god and placed him in the Constellation of Ophiuchus and that's how he became immortal. Plus, Aesclepius was really his favorite son. **


	11. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that is reading, reviewing, following and favoriting the story. I appreciate your support!**

* * *

_**SCENE**_

_"I'm so tired of my father telling me what to do or how to live. He doesn't accept our relationship. He doesn't trust you… I feel like I know you all my life… I wish I could stay with you forever…"_

_Those were the words of Phoebus while he was lying on the bed with Reika lying on his side and resting her head on his bare chest. He caressed her hair gently and his gaze was sad. Reika lifted her head and looked at him._

_"Why don't you run away?" she said_

_"And where would I go? He rules half of the Earth and the other half still didn't close the deal to become just one nation. And the Moon is not really an option."_

_"You could stay here if you have the courage."_

_"Would your people accept me?" He said really considering her invitation_

_"Don't worry about my people, they do what I say."_

_"Are you proposing to me?" He said thinking she could be hinting for them to settle down as the martian girls were known for not having problems to make the first step or lead guys_

_"No. I'm giving you exile." She replied with an unreadable gaze_

_After that the scenes got mute and they just could be watched for a brief moment._

_**END OF SCENE**_

Rei woke up with a start and reflected about the new dream, "We were a couple in two past lives…" she spoke to herself and could also realize that the Earth and Mars once upon a time had a political relation, and for what she could figure, it seemed complicated. She looked at the hour and got up from her bed heading to the bathroom. When she got there, she met Mamoru leaving it.

"Good morning." He greeted her with a light smile

"Good morning." She greeted him back a bit shyly

The uncomfortable silence took them.

"I'm going home. Thank you for the stay. I've talked to your grandfather already and explained to him and apologized." Mamoru broke the ice

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing more than that he didn't already know. Actually he spoke more than me."

"I see. I'll talk to him later, even though I don't know what he knows. But I'll follow your strategy and let him speak." She said and smiled

"Yeah, you do that. Now I'm going home." Mamoru smiled back and replied

"Did you have breakfast?" Rei asked

"No, but I don't want to bother you more than I already do."

"It's no bother at all. I'm just going to brush my teeth. I'm sure no one prepared it yet."

"Alright." Mamoru said and went to the guest room

Rei entered in the bathroom and while she brushed her teeth she looked at the mirror. For a brief moment her pupils turned into red. She paused for a moment intrigued by it. Not feeling any bad presence, she finished brushing it and then went to call Mamoru and prepare the breakfast.

When they were all sitting on the table waiting for the breakfast, Rei's grandfather commented

"Last night I had a good dream. I hope this was a premonition." he said

"What did you dream about Grandpa?" Rei asked

"I dreamed about a little boy." He spoke. Mamoru and Rei immediately looked at each other and shared the same feeling and shock hearing those words, "He had a gentle gaze and a warm smile. He called me grandpa. My so expected heir is finally coming!" he continued and looked excited

Rei and Mamoru looked at each other and had the same gaze, even though possibly different thoughts about the matter.

"It was just a dream Grandpa." Rei replied a bit harshly

They all got silent after that statement and remained like that until they finished their meals.

Rei was sweeping the floor when she saw Mamoru coming to her way to leave the shrine.

"Thank you for the stay once again. The breakfast was delicious." he said friendly

"Oh... you're welcome." Rei nodded accepting the compliment

They continued looking at each other as they felt like to talk about something else.

"Mamoru, may I ask you something?" Rei finally broke the ice

"Yes."

"Did you see Epios after last night?"

"No. Have you?"

"No, and this got me worried. I hope he is fine." Rei said showing concern

"I think he is, just don't know for how long." Mamoru replied showing the same concern

Rei looked at him and didn't know what to say about it, even though she was curious to know more about Epios.

"Mamoru… Did you see him before besides in dreams?" She asked curious

"Yes. I've seen him a few times and we even talked a bit. He is an amazing kid and very smart. What about you?" He replied

"I guess he doesn't like me that much…" She replied looking down

"Why do you say that?" Mamoru said puzzled

"Never talked to him. I haven't seen him that much either. I don't want to drag it on, but it's pretty much obvious why we are not that close…" Rei said and referred to the fact that she died before his labor

"You're wrong. He told me that he wished to be closer to you, but you didn't allow it…" Mamoru replied and continued speaking other things, but Rei couldn't really listen to it because she remembered of her mother's words that she was in denial and when Mamoru said that Epios commented it, she couldn't reluctant anymore and could finally admit to herself that her denial had kept her distant from that enlightened soul.

Mamoru stopped talking when he noticed that Rei had a distant look. He didn't want to start a fight between them, so he waited patiently for her mind to get back to normal again.

"So he forgave you and he likes me… I just wish I could protect him more, do something for him. It broke my heart to see him doing that… We should be the ones defending him, but we are powerless…" Rei spoke fighting her tears and holding hard the broom

Mamoru's heart melted seeing her like that. He knew and could feel the sincerity in her words, plus he shared the same feelings as her. He also felt powerless, but at least he could understand now why this started. He could finally understand what led him to lose his powers, but deep inside he wished he could get it back and something deep inside of him told him that Epios could be the key for it or when this whole cycle ended.

Instinctively Mamoru stepped closer to Rei and touched her arm. Rei looked at him and their eyes met. Mamoru immediately recognized that gaze and those eyes belonged to his beloved Coronis. There was a mix of Rei and Coronis in that gaze, but those words belonged to the hurt mother and also to the powerless soldier.

Rei didn't avoid his contact and remembered that it was like the first time they had met in another life. A touch like that was what started their story. She could finally remember their good moments and how warm was his touch that always drove her so crazy... crazy in love. That concerned and warming gaze belonged to the man she most loved in all of her eternity. That man was the only one capable of breaking all of her barriers and give her company, maybe that was the mistake. She was meant to be a lonely soul, deep inside she knew it.

"Everything is going to be alright. That's why we are here. I'm sure that we will protect him this time." He said with a firm gaze

"But I lost my powers. I can't transform into sailor anymore." she sighed

"What, are you sure?" Mamoru said surprised

"Look, my transformation pen seems burned or rusted." Rei said showing him, "It got like that since Lilith or whatever touched it. If it weren't you and Epios, I'd be dead already. The pendant Setsuna gave me… I can't activate it."

"These pendants don't belong to us. That's why we cannot activate it. We are just the keepers." Mamoru said

"Whose is it?" Rei asked surprised

"Epios."

Rei widened her eyes and remembered when the pendant reacted during the miasma attack. It just shined when Epios appeared. Now it made sense why she couldn't use it and it explained the dizziness she felt when she started using it, it was his energy coring thru her body. He surely had a strong energy that even after so long could still be emanated without his physical presence.

"If he is the only one who can use it… How are we supposed to protect him until there?" Rei said looking hopeless

Mamoru looked at Rei and had the same questioning many times before and not only about Epios, "I'm sure there is one hope, but… I mostly believe that our powers lie in our hearts. We just have to let our hearts guide us."

Rei looked at Mamoru and could relate to his words, as a matter of a fact, he never had any object to give him powers and she knew he could project some light balls with his bare hands. Plus, she also had some abilities even in her human form, but having to deal with the fact she couldn't be a sailor anymore would be frustrating and harder for her to regain the trust in herself to move on powerless.

"I have to go now, but we can talk later if you want." Mamoru said calmly as he could see her grandfather from afar looking at them and didn't want to disturb her from her chores

"Yeah… Let me know if you see him." Rei said and smiled weakly

"Of course, but if you see him first, tell me please." Mamoru said and smiled back

"Sure." Rei replied and nodded

"Take care." Mamoru said

"You too." Rei replied and watched him climb down the stairs. She continued her chores and when she finished it, she headed to the meditation room.

When she got in there, she sat on the floor and positioned herself in reflection mode. All the recent events and revelations came to her mind. Her mother's words had an outstanding role and echoed in as many thoughts and memories that crossed her mind like closing the puzzles of it. She no longer was so resented at Mamoru and that was a big advance. She felt insecure due to not being able to transform into sailor anymore and she also was very worried about Epios. She felt responsible for all that was happening, still, her self-esteem was low. She needed answers and couldn't run away anymore. The dreams and open memories filled her mind and in a trance, a new memory opened to her.

Slowly she approached a dark chamber and could see a light shine next to a golden-reddish crystalized altar. Her heart felt a deep pain and she could see a shineless star-seed inside the crystal, she recognized the energy that still surrounded the place and cried. She turned around and saw a golden star-seed lying on the ground that shined weakly. Her heart hurt and she realized that that star-seed belonged to man she once loved and was the father of their son, yet, their killer. He was believed to be immortal, but there it was his star-seed lying on the ground almost shineless, she realized something bigger happened making her feel even more sad. She cried harder this time and realized the end, a very sad end. She couldn't accept that their fate ended like that and she kneeled next to the golden star-seed and leaned over the border of the altar crying and prayed to have a new opportunity to change that tragic fate.

At that moment, the spirits of Apollo and Epios revealed themselves and for the first time she could see the face of her son who smiled kindly at her. Apollo introduced him and told his name to her. She was very touched for meeting her son and learned that he didn't die at the moment she thought he had, and ignored what happened between her and Apollo. The three of them held hands and three distinct pendants materialized and were locked inside a hidden compartment of the altar. They made a promise and the memory ended with the golden star-seed leaving the chamber and only leaving Epios shineless star-seed behind, safe inside the crystalized altar and inaccessible for anyone, but the three of them.

Rei opened her eyes with a start and saw Epios's spirit in front of her. Her heart was accelerated and she realized that once upon a time her spirit visited the forbidden chamber and had met her son after death. She kept staring at him while he continued smiling at her very kindly. She knew he had forgiven his father. She remembered of her promise. Finally she smiled warmly at him like a real mother. She felt the urge to embrace him, she felt the urge to touch him, but she knew she couldn't and this hurt her. A tear fell down her face and Epios touched it with his tiny finger as if drying it. With that, she closed her eyes to imagine his touch and it was when he touched her forehead between her eyes and also her heart. The pendant reacted to it and he leaned his face closer to her ear and whispered, "I need you.". He enlaced his tiny hands around her neck and she could feel the slight touch. She felt in peace. She opened her eyes and he was gone.

His words echoed deeply in her inner, but now she could feel secure once again. She wouldn't allow herself to be weak and would do anything in her power to help him. He trusted her, so she wouldn't allow his trust to be broken, he didn't deserve it.

It was already night when she left the meditation room. Phobos and Deimos looked out for her during the whole time she was inside. Her grandfather and the assistant were at the living room and could see that there was something different in her, but they didn't ask for explanations yet. She took a bath and then went to her bedroom to put on her clothes. Not allowing her reason to take part on her, she let herself be guided by her impulse and feelings. Even though being a little late, she left the shrine.

Mamoru was leaving the bathroom and had the towel rolled around his waist when he heard the doorbell. He looked at the peephole and got surprised to see who was outside. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Rei, what are you doing here? It's late." He said still surprised

"I saw Epios. Our son need us." She replied and looked determined

They both got like in a trance and something was triggered, however they didn't feel like talking.

Mamoru could sense her perfume while she could feel the scent of bath on his skin. They stared each other very deeply as if looking for permission to go further.

Rei and Mamoru slowly stepped closer to each other and let themselves be guided by the strange and intense vibe that surround them. And the so expected kiss happened, reopening once and for all, all the good memories of their previous lives. An uncontrollable fire connected them and it felt like there's just the two of them in a long time. Mamoru took Rei on his lap and led her to his bedroom while kissing her passionately. Rei gave herself completely to those emotions and feelings and kissed him back very passionately. He put her back on the floor and started unzipping her dress while he planted kisses down her neck. She removed his towel and looked at his toned body with a lot of delight with the view. He took her in his arms once again and placed her on his bed kissing all of her body. Rei passed her fingers on his hair very excited with all the pleasure he was giving her. He leaned up his head and looked at her in the eyes then prompted himself between her legs, but not before confirming her permission to let him in. He kissed her very intensely again and their tongues moved inside their mouths. She moaned in delight when he finally got into her. At first he was very careful and caring, but with the time he followed her demands for more and their fire increased. They were both lost in their own lust.

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now. What a chapter huh! Finally Rei and Mamoru did it! It took a while, but it would be just a matter of time until their eternal attraction would make them surrender once more. Now let's see the consequences of it. What are your guesses? Many more things to come, stay tunned!**

**Leonor de Eboli - My dear friend, no problem, I understand our crazy real life, I myself had had a lot of struggle to update too, because something always happens to disturb me XD thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy the story. Definetely Rei has a lot of wounds that she doesn't talk about to the others, but her resentment towards men is a loud scream and also a proof of her deep pain. Yeah, too bad Mamoru had a participation in it, but differently of her father, he is doing everything he can to repair the damage he caused. Mamoru obviously has a very good heart. Muchos besos my dear!:D**

**Vientoaguamarina - My dear, it's great to hear about you. I hope you are enjoying the story as well, but you can tell me your toughts on it, I think it would be good for me to know it :D I hope I was able to explain along the chapters what's going on with Rei. Besos my dear friend.**


	12. Moonlight Spring Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that is reading, reviewing, following and favoriting the story. I appreciate your support!**

* * *

It was morning when Rei woke up feeling very weird. The sunbeams illuminated a part of the room thru the partly open curtains. She looked to the sides, and recognized that that room was not hers and realized she was naked. She started to get a bit confused. She sat on the bed when she heard someone entering in the bedroom, and to confirm her suspicions it was Mamoru only wearing his boxers.

"Good morning" He greeted her with a happy face, but it faded quickly when he noticed her surprised gaze and clearly regretted

"So it wasn't a dream?" she said and sounded more like an exclamation

Mamoru took a few seconds to reply to her as he couldn't find the right words to continue the talk, "Do you remember how it happened?" he said checking which persona was the one with him that night

"I know I wanted to talk to you about Epios. He showed up to me. We had a deal to inform the other about him, right?" She replied

"That's correct. You came here last night and I was surprised with your sudden visit." Mamoru said and still was testing her

Rei looked down after his statement. She was ashamed, but not because of her, but because of Usagi. It was weird that in all that long she had completely forgotten about Usagi, not because she did not know her, but because she was so self-absorbed in her own dilemmas that she wanted to solve it all just in her own. Now it was too late. She did something a friend would never do, to sleep with the boyfriend.

"It won't happen again!" She said dryly, "No one can know about it. Usagi will forgive you and she will have all the right to punish me, but I will never forgive me for giving myself to you like this... Our story is definitely over." She said still not facing him

"Usagi and I broke up." That was Mamoru's single statement, Rei looked at him shocked with the news, "She broke up with me a few weeks ago. There was no betrayal in our act." He said calmly

Rei could not believe his words, but she knew he was telling the truth. She could read it on his gaze. Yet, it did not diminish her guilt. It still felt like unethical to sleep with her friend's boyfriend knowing how much she loved him.

Mamoru was saddened with her reaction, but he could understand it. He was capable of separating his feelings and situations, for him, he loved two people in two different ways. Loving one did not diminish the value of the feelings for the other one. However, he knew those women would not see it that way.

"This has to be our secret", Rei said in a tone mixed with urgency and determination. Mamoru gave her disheartened look as they both silently stared at each other, "You belong with Usagi, at least in this life time. It's your destiny to be the ruler of the Crystal Tokyo, along with her, and have a daughter with her", she reasoned with him and took a slight pause, "I don't want to change this fate; it'll be a little too much of a burden for me to carry", she added keeping her calm composure.

Mamoru's head dipped slightly in disappointment. He knew what she was saying was right but he could not help but feel a little distressed. In addition, even though he did not want to suppress his feelings for Rei at this point in time, he had to keep his promise to Usagi, which wasn't less than a challenge.

He knew that there is a reason why they learned about their past, but somehow it all seemed to be a blur. He did not know if he was being naïve to think that Rei could protect Epios or ignorant to overlook the fact that he was partnered with Usagi, the keeper of the Legendary Silver Crystal, someone who could easily protect Epios without even breaking a sweat. How could he forget that detail?

"I agree with you, but I'm sure there was a reason for all this to happen this way… However, I need you to believe me that I never had any intention to play with you and if it was not you to decide our fate now, I would still be dreaming of a reconciliation with you. I just wished that we could face each other and be fine, but I refuse to flush our history down the toilet. I embrace the importance you have in my life. I will keep our secret, but don't ask me to forget you and more exactly you and our son." Mamoru said after stepping closer to the bed and sat at the border

Rei could not fight her tears anymore. Mixed tears, of anger, despair, shame, regret, love and mainly tears of loneliness. Deep inside she felt that their love was wrong, she was supposed to be a lonely soul and she feared the consequences of breaking that mysterious code that had been proved with their memories that were tragic and fatal. She did not want to prolong it even though her feelings screamed for her to give them a new chance. She was no longer resented at him, which not necessarily meant she had completely forgiven him, but progressively she was getting aware that her heart still belonged to him no matter which persona she would become.

Mamoru let his tears fall after seeing her melting in sorrow. He leaned closer to her and involved her in a warm embrace. Both cried their loneliness. Both cried their forbidden love. They looked at each other that confessed their love, but they were also saying good-bye to one another.

* * *

Usagi was completely shocked with Setsuna's revelations. She could not stop trembling, but the most intriguing thing was her inner reaction. It didn't feel like surprising at all their connection, she always knew that Rei perfectly fit the ideal type of woman Mamoru wished for, if she wasn't in the game, it wouldn't be surprising their relationship. However, she was in the game and she could not help her jealous. She was aware that it was pathetic to feel that way with a story that came way before she stepped into his life in the Silver Millennium, but she could not control it. He promised they would stay together and she lived for it. Moreover, it would be terrifying for her if he decided to break that promise; she would not be able to handle it. It would be hard, nearly impossible to deal with his background story, but it would be total impossible for her to deal with the break of their love promise.

After a long talk and explanations, Setsuna left Usagi's house and was restless. She hoped and prayed for Usagi to process all the information in the best way. She decided to inform the other sailors about Usagi's reaction and let them alert just in case.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"I can feel an amazing dark heart energy forming gradually. It's the heart of the keeper of the Legendary Silver Crystal. This is amazing for my plans…" A female dark silhouette spoke while appreciated the negativity

"Ma'am, excuse me." A shadow interrupted her moment

"Say it." The female dark silhouette spoke annoyed

"I have news."

"Just say it!"

"The Savior was conceived."

"What?!" she said in shock

"The stars of his constellation are much altered. It's still subtle, but for the observers it wasn't hard to figure it."

"Damn it. This means I'll have to take over the Legendary Silver Crystal and destroy all of them. This child will not be born! And Pluto will deceive for interfering in my plans!" The female dark silhouette spoke very enraged, "Prepare the cauldron."

"Ma'am, we cannot do it. It's not New Moon yet."

"I'll take my risk. I can't wait any longer."

* * *

Usagi was lying on her bed. Depression was taking over her gradually day by day. She hadn't seen Mamoru or Rei since their break up. The other senshi always visited her every day and she was getting tired of it. She did not want to fight back. Tiredness of believing and living an illusion was costing her all of her energy. It was night and she did not realize the black aura forming around her, actually, it felt good and easier to surrender to the low esteem. All she wanted was to sleep. Sleeping meant to her to run away from that bad reality, loving became a disgrace. It was Full Moon night, but gradually it seemed to turn in a New Moon due to the dark aura surrounding it.

The people who noticed it reacted with fear and despair, it was not right. They could never expect the brightness of a Full Moon get that darker besides during an eclipse.

Setsuna was the first senshi to notice it and immediately called the other senshi and hurried to Usagi's house.

Usagi was lying on her bed and she listened to the voices in her head.

"He never loved you. He did not care about you. He did not come to see you, it's because he doesn't love you. He is with the other one. He cheated on you with your best friend. What a friend is that!, They conceived a child, that's a forbidden fruit, that fruit is evil, you're a fool, they're laughing at you, they must be having a lot of sex when you're here feeling miserable, they must have been lovers all this long right under your nose!, he never loved you…" those were a few of the things running in her head and she remembered of all the times she suspected of his attitudes, those voices seemed to speak the truth. With that, she felt even more disgusted of Mamoru and Rei. "Traitors!" she spoke angrily

Progressively her pupils turned into dark. The Legendary Silver Crystal was finally corrupted.

Sailor Pluto arrived and tried to dissipate the miasma involving Usagi's house, but it was useless. It was too dense. The other senshi arrived and joined her to attack the massive dark wall, but nothing was enough.

They screamed Usagi's name, but nothing happened.

"Girls, where is Rei? We need her to make the Sailor Planet Attack." Minako said worried

"Where is Mamoru, he should be here by now!" Ami said

"I hope they were not taken too" Makoto spoke

"I go after them." Setsuna said and looked at the inner and outer senshi, but Sailor Saturn who had an unreadable gaze

Sailor Pluto concentrated to feel Mamoru's and Rei's energy and had a vision of them in Rei's Shrine. She hurried to there.

Getting in there, she found many shadow soldiers cornering them. Rei seemed to be in pain as she held her belly. Mamoru tried to support her as much as he could and projected some light balls to evade the shadows, but it was visible he was getting tired. Phobos, Deimos, the assistant and Rei's grandfather tried to help as much as they could by using flashlights and spiritual exorcism, but there were too many. It seemed that the more fear they felt, the more shadows appeared.

Sailor Pluto used her attack to destroy some shadows and ran to Rei who was crying a lot in pain and her skin strangely was cold as an ice

"Pluto… I can't transform… My pen is broken." Rei said in sobs and showed her the pen

"Where's Epio? Why he didn't come to help us?" Mamoru asked very concerned

"He is in process of reincarnation. His soul was put to sleep to go thru the process of erasing the past memories, so he can start over in this new life. The pain you are feeling is him being implanted in your womb." Pluto explained and protected them of an attack

Rei and Mamoru did not have time to stay shocked with the realization and discover of her pregnancy because a big dark and dense ball fell from the sky in the middle of the shrine land. The other senshi joined them right after it.

They found weird that Rei was not transformed and saw Mamoru holding her as they could see the pain on her face.

The black massive ball dissipated revealing Usagi's body with a black hair and unrecognizable look

"This is your end, pathetic child!" Dark Usagi spoke evilly and created a black energy in her hand and aimed at Rei and Mamoru who were frozen with the view

"NO!" Pluto said standing in front of them, "This is not their fate! I won't let you interfere in a divine rule, Lilith!" She spoke looking defiant

The senshi did not know what to do. That was the body of their Princess, but Pluto called her Lilith. A few seconds later, they realized what was really going on. Calling for Usagi was useless.

"I took over the Legendary Silver Crystal. You have no chance against it!" Lilith spoke and laughed evilly delighted with the conquer of that power where so many others tried before and failed to get it.

The Legendary Silver Crystal was not glowing anymore and its color was pure dark. The other senshi positioned in rows protecting Rei and Mamoru

"Rei, why don't you transform?!" Minako spoke

"I can't. My pen is broken." Rei replied and trembled a lot with the nervousness she was feeling

"Even if she had the pen working, she wouldn't be able to transform due to her condition." Pluto spoke

"What condition?" Jupiter asked

"I'm pregnant…" Rei said with a whisper and still trying to adapt to the idea. She placed her cold hands over her belly and could feel it very warm. Mamoru squeezed her arm a bit to demonstrate his support.

The girls did not take long to realize that Mamoru was the father of Rei's unborn child. Despite the current situation, they remembered of Setsuna's explanations about it and now facing Lilith, they took the care to not judge them, as they knew Usagi's feelings for him.

Lilith created several dark balls and fired at the sailors multiple times stopping them to attack back. With the sailors busy with the attacks and with the shadows, Rei and Mamoru got vulnerable. Lilith took the Legendary Silver Crystal in her hand and pointed at them. She walked towards them and had a delighted evil gaze. She was about to get her prize.

Mamoru stood up in front of Rei and accumulated more energy to create light balls with his hands. He remembered of Epios's tragic fate and how devastated he got when he learned about his death. He remembered of the moment he sacrificed his immortality to spare his son from suffering with chasings. The power he created was increasing and some shadows were destroyed by the glow of it, "I won't let this happen again!" He spoke very touched. One of his tears fell over his pendant and immediately Rei's reacted as well.

Lilith fired a big dark ball using the crystal power and Mamoru fired his energy as well. The balls met and exploded creating a big hole on the ground and dissipating the shadows around.

Mamoru was clearly tired and it was visible that his body was trembling. Lilith smiled with delight to see him so weak and mocked at him, "The once powerful Sun Keeper is now nothing less than just a mere weak and pathetic human. Useless!" she spoke and created a bigger dark ball and fired at him

The senshi combined their powers to stop the handling of Lilith's attack.

Sailor Saturn watched the scene and with an unreadable gaze spoke, "Someone must die." And lifted her Silence Glaive.

Mamoru created more energy and looked back at Rei as if saying goodbye to them, "Please, forgive me…" he whispered and waited to receive the attack

Rei watched it very perplexed and her heart was beating very fast. It hurt her like hell to watch all that scene that somehow was familiar to her. Powerless she knew that she would be hit by the attack too. The other senshi screamed their names desperately.

It all seemed like in slow motion and Sailor Pluto prepared herself to use her forbidden power to stop the time even though she knew it would be suicidal. She looked at Sailor Saturn and could see the Silence Soldier in action. Once again, the fate would be tragic.

Seeing all that happening made Rei remember the last time such war happened. Mamoru's light power scene triggered something in her and angered with all the injustice and tragedy around them broke completely the last seal.

Her pupils turned into red.

* * *

**Well Guys, that was it for now. So many dilemmas... Rei could be a saint after rejecting the love of her life for a greater good. Mamoru the forever hopeless romantic guy. Usagi, not so sure if she's really that poor Usagi, of course it's shocking and sad to realize that you're not the only one in someone's life, but to think like that is completely selfish and a matter of pride, not really a transcending love. Of course it doesn't diminish the love value, but we cannot argue with the destiny. What are your guesses for what's coming next? Sailor Pluto Diva as always! Sailor Saturn, what is it with her?! Stay tunned!**


	13. Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

She was tired and sick of all that negativity. The Sailors and their main Princess were completely out of synch and reach. All of them had fallen from grace. She couldn't bear to lose without fighting with all of her heart, with all of her soul. Her current body was definitely limited, but she wouldn't quit that easily. She used to be the brain and leader in field strategies. She was the Ruler of the Planet of Wars. Combat was her main specialization.

Reika focused all her psychic energy to quickly manipulate the sparkle created by Sailor Jupiter and combined it with heat emitted by Mamoru's light ball, which could only be created by him alone. She used that energy to light up the wooden splinters around her, thus forming a huge flaming ball of fire. She launched it in the enemy's direction in a single breath, thus burning and dissipating the dark particles created by Lilith's dark magic.

Everybody was shocked with such ability and quick thought, for them she acted like a sorcereress. Lilith's eyes expressed a huge fear as she was aware of Reika's legacy. And for the first time, Sailor Saturn's gaze showed emotions and it was clear that she was caught off guard and feared something. Sailor Pluto couldn't help but let out a subtle relieved sigh.

"Rei" stood up and stepped ahead of Mamoru who was mesmerized to see that person.

"This is my territory. I run everyone and everything that it's here. You don't belong here. You must be exterminated intruder!" she spoke with a defiant gaze

"This is not Rei…" Minako whispered to Makoto

"She must be Reika…" Makoto replied to her with her eyes widened

They could feel a strong energy forming and the sky turning to reddish.

Lilith started accumulating more energy while Reika lifted her arm to a specific point at the sky.

"Planet Mars, Ares Sacred Armor Invoke!" She spoke with an energetic tone

The planet Mars shone brightly turning vividly red and a bright flash of light descended down from it, falling directly at Reika, who prepared herself to receive those parts that were created by her inner psyche. Flames appeared at the end of her palms, she was finally able to create fire, and a deep red and golden armor adorned her body as if it was custom made for her. Her boots reached up to a little above her knees. A big round shield formed in her left arm and a red long sword appeared on her back. Her right arm held long spear and another golden short sword was stuck in her belt. The only thing remaining to finish her look was the golden chainmail jewelry and a golden tiara, which changed her hairstyle to a long ponytail. She was all ready to fight now!

Lilith fired massive dark balls everywhere while Reika repelled them with her shield and some fire balls protecting the other Sailors. However Lilith could sense that she was getting weaker as she could feel that the bad energy she needed was dissipating due to the gain of courage and hope with Reika's awakening. Something was getting very wrong and she was starting to lose control of the possession of Usagi's body. The Silver Crystal slowly regained its brightness and in a last attempt, Lilith took it in her own hand and waited for the attack of Reika with the sword and put it in the direction of it. Everybody screamed fearing that Reika could kill the Princess by destroying the Legendary Silver Crystal and with a quick reflex, Reika was capable of stopping her attack millimeters close to break it. At that moment her eye met Lilith's or more exactly Usagi's who was getting her conscious back.

Lilith left Usagi's body in a form of miasma and before Reika could manipulate Rei's exorcism abilities, the full moon illuminated everything and Lilith couldn't handle it and ran away.

With Lilith's disappearance Reika turned her attention to Sailor Saturn, "No one here will die!" she said staring at her defiant

"Perhaps not tonight." Sailor Saturn replied and turned to her human form

It was clear their tension, but the attention was back to Usagi who was lying unconscious on the ground holding the Silver Crystal. Slowly she regained her conscious and her eyes widened when she saw "Rei" wearing that armor and headed to Mamoru's direction and took the golden sword in her hand.

"NO! Don't kill him! Please." Usagi screamed in despair, "Take me, but please, don't kill him." Usagi spoke crying

Reika turned her face at her and had an unreadable look, "Why would I kill him?" she spoke with a bit of irony

"Because of your history. I know you two have pendencies, but death won't solve anything. Revenge won't solve it either." Usagi replied touched

"I tell you one thing. Stay out of it. It's not your call. I won't allow intruders in our business. You are an intruder! So mind your own business. You have no word here. This is just between me and him!" Reika said with a firm tone

"It's affecting all of us!"

"Us or You? Princess I tell you one thing. Stay out of my business with him. I'm not here with the purpose you're thinking." Reika said and gave her back to Usagi and stepped closer to Mamoru

She took the golden sword once again and showed it to Mamoru, "This is yours. You will need it." She said softly even though she looked serious

When Mamoru touched it he remembered of the last time he had used it. During the confrontation with Reika before sealing her. He was surprised and couldn't understand why she kept it with herself, but it wasn't time for talking. Gradually Reika's red pupils turned into Rei's purple ones. Mamoru noticing it held Rei's body that was falling.

The senshi were divided with all of those happenings, but they took the main priorities that were to check on Usagi and take Rei to the hospital to check her physical condition.

It didn't take much for Rei to regain her conscious, but she was taken to the hospital anyway by Mamoru and Ami. Mamoru was at the waiting room while Rei was going thru the medical procedures. Her body temperature was back to normal, she was feeling fine, at least, physically speaking. It was the time to confirm her supposed pregnancy and Ami went to call Mamoru, even though it was weird for her to adjust to the idea of their current involvement.

Rei and Mamoru watched the screen while the doctor did the ultrasound trying to read it. There was a small point.

"Ms. Hino and Mr. Chiba, there is your baby. Congratulations!" The doctor spoke with a friendly gaze

Rei and Mamoru listened to it mesmerized. Epios was finally becoming real after so long. There were too many emotions to bear and both of them had some tears in their eyes. Their child was safe after the battle. Safe was the key word to describe their feelings. There was nothing else more important than their kid safety from now on. All the bad memories, all the obstacles, Lilith or any other negative thought were so far away from the sparkle of happiness that was increasing in them, actually those bad things were now a fuel for them to work harder and fight harder for the good future they wished for their child.

Mamoru looked at Rei grateful for her resignation. Rei looked at him with a lot of mix of feelings and still adjusting her mind to the big change. The change of all that she believed so far.

The doctor printed the pictures of that small spot, those were the first pictures of the new body of Epios being formed. The three of them continued talking about the pregnancy and cares to be taken and started the countdown.

Ami was waiting outside and congratulated them for the confirmation. Despite being friends with Usagi, she was a friend of Rei and Mamoru as well and didn't wish them any bad. After Setsuna's explanation she was ready for it and was aware that the confirmation of this pregnancy would mean another responsibility and new duty.

Back at the shrine, Rei's grandfather, Phobos, Deimos and the assistant were waiting for her, but they knew it wasn't time to talk yet as they could see that she was tired and changed. Rei sat on her bed and looked at Mamoru and Ami.

"Thank you for everything." Rei said looking at Ami

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me. You're my friend." Ami said with a light smile

"Yeah, but you know…" Rei said and looked down feeling very embarrassed

"Look… Don't worry about it. I don't judge you, any of you. We knew things were going to happen and things that had a reason to happen. I know sometimes it's hard to deal and accept some things because we didn't plan it, but it's harder when we ignore the higher reason for everything. I didn't plan to become a sailor and I ended up becoming one, memories were open and then we learned some past things. I see all of this from this perspective, you and Mamoru learned another past of yours. So no one can judge something that has already happened. And in my opinion only you two can judge your own story, yet, until a certain limit. This life is a start over. Let's do this as best as we can." Ami said friendly and giving them her friend support

The three continued looking at each other for a moment in silence. Rei thanked her support once more. Ami said goodbye to them and left to visit Usagi.

"You should see her too." Rei said directly

"I know and I will, but I need to be sure that you're okay. I know there is a lot to process, but your grandfather is outside and he deserves some explanation."

"My grandfather is my issue, you don't have to worry about it. Usagi is your person and the one that you owe explanation."

"I know, but you and I have a child on the way. So I do owe him some explanation."

"I don't feel like talking today. I can barely deal with the thought of becoming a mother. We still have a considerate time to talk ahead and I also have to prepare myself to face Usagi. I'm not in peace of mind at all. So please, we talk some other time."

"Alright. Take care." Mamoru sighed after feeling vexed

On his way to leave the shrine, Mamoru saw the hole on the ground and next to it he took the golden sword. He felt restless.

It was late at night and Mamoru couldn't get any sleep. He couldn't stop looking at the sword. It seemed a normal object, no signs of being a powerful thing. He stared at it trying to feel its energy, but nothing happened. All he knew was that he used it to seal Reika in their past life.

"Why?" he questioned himself about having to do it, "Why was Setsuna so worried about Reika's awakening when all she did was to protect us and give me my sword back. What is going on now?" he spoke and then looked to the window, "Usagi…" he whispered when he looked at the Moon and sighed. He still wasn't ready to face her.

* * *

Rei was lying on her bed when she started feeling dizzy.

_**SCENE**_

_Apollo and Coronis were at the yard of his castle making a duet; he played his lyre and she sang following the melody. He stopped playing and looked at her kindly._

_"Can I ask you something?" he said with a soft voice_

_"Yes." She replied smiling lightly_

_"Where are you from?"He asked and watched her reaction, "Sometimes you talk like you don't belong here, to this planet." He said calmly_

_"Why is this so important?" She said after a sigh_

_"Why can't you answer it? Why are you always so defensive about yourself? He said looking serious but still calm_

_"Because I fear losing you." She paused and looked down, "If you know who I really am."_

_"You won't lose me, but I really need to know who you are, where you're from, your story, what makes you so beautiful and different. I need more from you. Because I am giving my all to you." He spoke and caressed her face kindly moving it up so he could look in her eyes_

_"Why can't we live like I don't have a past?" she replied and kissed his hand that touched her face_

_Apollo disliked her answer but she always managed to easy him down with her warm touches and soft caresses. She leaned forward to him and kissed him warmly. From that they were both lost in each other again as they made love under the sunset._

_**END OF SCENE**_

It was morning and Rei found her grandfather outside observing the hole on the ground. It had to be fixed. She looked at the sky and it was very clean, no clouds and the sun shining, "A brand new day… a brand new start." She whispered caressing her abdomen

She joined her grandfather and they started talking about the hole and she warned him they needed to talk seriously about something else. There were no words to describe how happy her grandfather was to know his so wished heir was finally on the way. He didn't judge her and swore he'd give her all the support, as a matter of fact, he wasn't surprised, he knew something was going on between her and Mamoru, but explaining to him that they wouldn't get married was a bit complicated, but her grandfather even though a bit displeased with it, preferred not to pressure her, he preferred to respect her wish.

"I wasn't supposed to have children. Now I'm expecting one. I don't need to marry to raise it. There's nothing wrong in being a single mother."

"I just hope that Mamoru will take his responsibility in it. You didn't do it alone!"

"He is a very responsible father", almost a slip of tongue and referring to his realtionship with Chibiusa. Her grandfather looked at her confused, "I mean he will be a good father." she added quickly, "He knows how is to be raised without proper parenting, he is orphan of both parents, so I think he will be a great father!" she explained.

Her grandfather saw the confidence in her and he was quite surprised to see her praising a man. They continued talking.

* * *

Mamoru was in front of Usagi's house and prepared himself to face her. He hadn't forgotten his promise to her, but would she forgive him now?

Her brother opened the door and didn't seem happy to see him and even treated him a bit rudely, but her mother was the one to tell Usagi about his visit, but she refused to see him.

"May I go to see her? Please." Mamoru insisted politely

Mamoru walked slowly until Usagi's bedroom and he was very nervous and apprehensive. In fact, he still didn't know what to say to her. Opening slowly the door, he saw her lied on the bed.

"Usagi…" he said in a low tone

She still had her back to him

"Usagi. I know you're hurt and that I've done a lot of wrongs things. I'm not perfect. But maybe I should've had done some things in a different way, but it happened this way and I can't change it. Most probably I don't deserve forgiveness…" he paused and internally he meant it for Usagi and Rei's resentment towards him, "But now I'm aware of my flaws and I will change it. I really don't want to be this person that hurts people, but I've done some promises and now I see that some were bigger than me, but I will keep my promise to you if you want me to." He said resignedly, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Thank you for taking part of me last night against Reika, but you didn't have to. Maybe it would have been better if she took my life with that sword. You two had your lives taken for me, it would be fair my life be taken for you… Once again, I'm really sorry, take care." He spoke touched and seeing that she didn't move, he headed to the door to leave

"Why?" she whispered still lying on the bed. Mamoru looked back.

"You said that we would stay together forever, until we die. But I guess you didn't mean to be Only with me, right?" she spoke turning around to face him and sitting on the bed.

Mamoru listened to her carefully

"You never said you'd be exclusive, right?" she said staring at him with a very saddened gaze, "I'm the one who thought you'd be only mine, right?!" she said and watched Mamoru's reactions, "Say something!" she said pissed

"I don't know what you want me to say." Mamoru replied disconcerted

"You are a coward, a jerk! You are never satisfied with anything! You slept with her while you promised me the eternity! Why did you do this?" she said loud

"I don't know. I didn't plan any of this." He said cornered

"You don't know?! Liar! Traitor! You cannot keep your damn dick into your pants! I'm not enough to you, you needed my friends and every beautiful woman! You love the attention, you love the women around, you think I don't know it? You think I'm stupid? I'm not! I know each of them who could have feelings or have feelings for you. But I thought you knew how to be exclusive. I thought that I could be the only girl in your world, that was my mistake!"

"We had broken up, there was no cheating…"

"It doesn't matter. You broke my trust. You slept with her without even talking to me. You didn't trust me for anything, so why should I trust you again? She is right in not trusting you."

"So you're not mad at her?" Mamoru said surprised

"I am pissed at her, quite disappointed, but she's one of those who always had feelings for you. I always knew it. She doesn't know I knew it, that you were her type. Oh, you are surprised that I don't hate her like I hate you?"

"I am. I don't understand."

"She never promised me anything besides protecting me. She showed me who are, not in the best way, but she did! You don't keep your promises, you broke yours to her, to your son, to me… You're not reliable. People die because of you. Or should I say, you kill them?"

"If your intention is to hurt me, you're getting it. You're not willing to see my side, like always. Still, I am the only wrong one ever. You are willing to forgive her, but not me. Weird justice. Well, so that's one less promise to keep. If it's that what you want, so I'll make your wish come true."

"Who said I forgive her? Not hate her like I hate you doesn't mean I forgive any of you. The good thing is that she lost her powers and can't be a sailor anymore. Meaning I won't have to fire her from my group of senshi and personal guardians. Who needs a guardian like that? Maybe just you, so be with her and be happy! You deserve each other! In fact, she is the complement of your soul, you yourself said that during your sleep. It was you dreaming right?"

"I got the message Usagi… I just came to admit my mistakes and apologize to you. And I'll tell you the same thing I told her, I won't force you to forgive me. It's your choice. If it's better for you to keep on hating me, I don't mind and I understand. I came here to do my part and try some talk. It's done. Take care." He said in a firm tone, but fighting his tears

Usagi remained in silence and watched him leave. When the door closed, the loneliness took her. She wanted to scream very loud, but her pride was too broken for her to beg him to stay, too crashed for her to forgive. She didn't want to be taken by Lilith again, but she also didn't want him to take her back so easily. She was very hurt with them, but how long would she resist until she would fall to his knees once again and continue loving him?

* * *

Mamoru arrived at his apartment quite saddened. He walked to the porch and observed the clear day sky. He looked at the sun, "A part of me agrees with Usagi. My love is fatal. Loving me is fatal. People die. People were killed, including the mother of my own son. My son died for being special and once again it doesn't seem he's going to have a bright future like I wished and promised. My beloved Moon Princess hates me. Why all this? When will this be over? When the bright days will come?" He talked to himself as if the sun could give him some answer, "Why will I need that sword? What are her plans? Or destiny's plans? Coronis, Reika, Rei, who are they? What are they? What do I have to do?" he continued questioning

He entered back in his condo and saw the spirits of his guardians looking at him. They had a serious talk and some of his questions were answered.

* * *

**Well guys that was it for now. I hope you liked it. Another arc done! What are your guesses? Stay tunned!**

**In this chapter we could see a little bit of what Reika can really do. The interesting here is that how Rei and Reika are so different (obviously), but the thing is that how great was the sealing that Reika was put thru, from the fearless and defiant Princess she turned to a follower and quite reserved and quite down to earth person and why not say, insecure girl? It would be expected from the "naive and kind" Coronis to become the "rational and defiant" Reika as the end of Coronis's life was too intense and subconsciously the anger, resentment and fear could turn to the fuel to become stronger. But from Reika to Rei it seems to have a decrease.**

**Mamoru has a dilemma Reika and Serenity, two powerful women, but who is really him? Everything he touches (so to speak) becomes more powerful than he really is. Three of his beloved people are powerful ones, Reika, Serenity and Epios. Evidently he has different feelings for both women. But why did he have to kill "Rei" twice? Opposite of Serenity who killed herself for have lost him. It seems that "Rei" is his undoing while he is "Usagi's" wheel. What about himself? It's a contradiction that the one who represents his burden somehow gives him more power, while the one that represents safety keeps him behind.**

**Epios, polemic Epios... Why is he so special? Why is he forbidden? Is he really the one to blame for all this mess? How can he be a savior? Even among all the adversity, he is still kind and resigned soul. Wisdom lies in him and that's for sure. He knows all the truth and still seeks for the harmony. Perhaps harmony just comes after some mess. He is surely enlightened as he has forgiven his parents' flaws that are so many.**


	14. Princess x Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

_**SCENE**_

"I do not want to go back to Earth, I am seen as a traitor." Phoebus talked with Reika

"This conflict must end. Our wedding is near and the people of Earth cannot continue being our enemy. We must validate it there as well to show our alliance." Reika said

"I know, but I cannot return to Earth..." Phoebus left his sentence hanging making Reika a little curious

"Why not? Is there something beyond your father? "Reika asked suspiciously

"The problem is my father..." Phoebus paused, "I ran away to be with you. I wasn't loyal and I highly doubt very much that my father would allow me the succeed his kingdom after his death."

"But you belong to the Earth. Shall be its guardian above everything else. How could we protect it from here?"

"We have the people on Moon protecting us despite it being forbidden for us to interact with each other." Phoebus said

Both continued talking, but the dialogue was inaudible.

(**)

"Majesty, what happened?" Phobos asked

"He will not come... He lied to me." Reika whispered bitterly

"M'lady should go check it out; we do not know what happened for sure." Deimos advised her

"That's the last time I will go over my pride and go after him. He should better have a good reason for leaving me planted on the altar, if not, it will be the end!" Reika said recalling the day of her marriage to Phoebus on Mars and the public humiliation caused due to his absence.

(**)

"My son, your mercy is in this marriage to the daughter of the South Governor. With this you will have full power over the Earth. Your union with that damned Martian is a disgrace. You left your home, your kingdom just for a skirt tail. You know the fame of Martians. Do not screw yourself so much, it's not worth it. Your cousin talked to the Governor to appease the spirits due to your adventures with the fucking Martian..."

Reika was hidden and listented to part of Phoebus's conversation with his father and was stunned to hear of his marriage with another woman. It seemed that now it made sense why he would say he was unfair and disloyal, he had another one on Earth and seemed to have taken her as a lover. She could not stay there and could not hear a possible Phoebus response as he heard everything silently. Thus it was the beginning of the Great War between the Earth and Mars and culminating with her seal.

_**END OF SCENE**_

Reika was silent and Phobos and Deimos rushed into the room. There they found her crying, but her gaze was not exactly sad, but angry. Her energy was releasing and becoming more intense. They both didn't know what was happening to her but they feared it. It was like some latent energy got triggered, but they didn't know what caused it, since every thing was fine. And in one swift movement she stood up and left the room, Phobos and Deimos tried to stop her, but Reika attacked them sharply.

Setsuna sensed the immense energy brewing, as well as the others Outer Senshi. Setsuna knew who was the energy and Haruka and Michiru along with her went to the location. The Inner Senshi woke up very frightened the moment they sensed it as well and hurried off to the place without thinking about it twice.

Usagi was asleep when she woke up very frightened by the energy around her. When looking at the window she saw Reika at the door of her house and realized she was not there with good intentions.

Reika was watching the house and realized Usagi had appeared at the window and stood waiting for her. Her thirst for revenge was greater. Unashamedly she took her bow and shot at Usagi when she appeared at the door, but as calculated the arrow grazed. Usagi got scared but did not think twice to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. Even if she was upset with the whole situation, she would not allow another imminent attack from her current rival, after all, Reika had the reputation she had and Usagi as guardian of justice should also do her duty even if it meant to face her old friend.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked

"You are the cause of it all! I came to charge you what you owe me!" Reika said aiming another arrow at Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon did not know what she was talking about and could not understand why Reika saw her as the cause, because she was the victim in the history, wasn't she? Thinking about the innocent people around them, Sailor Moon flew into the wilderness and Reika followed her.

Mamoru woke up bewildered because he dreamed of another revelation from his past with Reika. He felt her energy and immediately realized it was the same as the time of the Great War of the Inner Senshi and him against her. He felt that Sailor Moon also was in danger and his biggest concern was Epios. Subconsciously he took his sword and went to the location of the battle.

Mamoru and the Inner Senshi arrived at the location and could see that Sailor Moon was at a great disadvantage. Evident that there was huge difference in strength as Reika dominated the battle, after all, wrestling was also part of her abilities.

Sailor Moon was almost defeated, after all, her attacks were not causing any effect against Reika, not counting the many she had been able to dodge. Not to mention that Reika was not wearing the mysterious armor of Ares. Was she testing her?

The Inner Senshi in her Eternal form joined Sailor Moon and even reluctantly, attacked Reika who had no opening for them.

"Girls, we must do the Sailor Planet Attack. Though it may be painful, we must do this. She is mad and is here for that." Sailor Venus said

"No! She's one of us. Rei-chan is one of us ... "Sailor Jupiter retorted

"This is not Rei!" Venus said

"There must be another way." Jupiter said

"I cannot cure her... My powers are no match for her. As much as I was very upset about it all, to be possessed by Lilith opened my eyes. I do not want to kill her! Rei is my friend, she is one of us. "Sailor Moon said in tears finally sorry for her negative feelings,"Rei you have to remember who you are! Do not let it control you." She kept referring to Reika

"Did Lilith take her body?" Mercury asked

Mamoru watched the fight and could not believe it was all happening again and this time the end proved to be different. They could not seal her again. He could see the end, but refused to accept. He knew her anger was towards him, and then he took a completely redemptive measure...

"No. This is actually the Princess Reika, but I cannot understand why you are attacking innocent people, Reika! It's me you want to take revenge." Mamoru said energetically

Reika looked at him with eyes full of hate remembering all the bad things, but this time, her memories came with a much higher negative emotional charge. Reika also had access to all the negative feelings of Coronis. He killed her twice, now it was his turn to die, and he was totally up for it as he turned wielding his sword, opposed to asking her to kill him. Reika took the sword.

Sailor Moon seeing the sacrifice scene ran up to him and stood in front of him.

"Kill me! Not him!" Sailor Moon said, and took the form of Princess Serenity, her strongest form to use the full power of the Silver Crystal

The Outer Senshi arrived and watched the dramatic scene and without thinking, combined their attacks against Reika that without looking to the side, created an energetic barrier and cleared their attacks. Sailor Pluto knew they would be no match for her and realized that she wasn't even using the armor.

"We do not stand a chance against her." Pluto said in a crestfallen tone

"If you think so, we really won't! Are you giving up already?" Uranus snapped

"Uranus, look. She's not even wearing the armor..." Pluto said, but was interrupted

"We'll combine our attacks and increase the strength of the Sailor Planet Attack; I will not give up without a fight." Uranus said

"I will silence her..." Saturn said monotonously taking the battlefront raising the Silence Glaive

Pluto had been appalled by the awakening of Sailor Saturn and knew the end should not be that way; after all, everyone here would die together.

"No, you cannot do that. That's not the destination!" Pluto said putting her scepter on Saturn's

"You cannot interfere." Saturn replied icily

"And neither should you!"

Reika realizing the situation and fearlessly faced Sailor Saturn in her eyes. Only they knew what that look said. Saturn's eyes widened and she lowered her scepter.  
Reika again resumed her attention to Serenity and Mamoru.

"Reika, what is it about her?" Mamoru asked referring to Serenity

"She never liked me. She always made your head against me. She could not bear that Epios was coming. She worked against me several times behind your back. She never wanted your happiness, she joined your father to harm me and used you. And you stand up for her! You always stood against me for believing in her machinations. You dumped me for her, made vows and promises of love, killed me and stayed with her. You are accomplices! I will not allow to be purged by you. Those who are against me are my enemies! It's declared "Reika said, remembering her life as Coronis and how much Usagi as Apollo's sister's friend did not like her and the two of them even insisted that her son was not welcomed, was a bastard, a son of another, and also at the memory of her influence as his cousin during his life as Phoebus, "She always did everything to separate us and in the end... You chose her. Die together!" Reika said in an angry tone and raised the sword to attack Serenity.

The Silver Crystal reacted with an immense light that for a moment blinded Reika, but as had happened before, that shining light that also contributed to her sealing by the hands of the old Queen Serenity.

"You will not stop me this time!" Reika screamed and using the sword that was taken by flames on its blade, also fought the Silver Crystal attack

"Rei, I do not want to, but you do not give me another option..." Serenity said in tears and remembered the good times with Rei and sadly remembered the events that Reika cited and finally understood her participation in that karma, "Forgive me, we will solve in the best way, we don't need to fight. What do you want? You want me to admit that you are stronger? Yes, you are! But if you really wanted to kill us, why are you avoiding to use all your power? Or do you want him back?" Serenity said, pointing her head at Mamoru

"I want you to pay for everything you did to me!" Reika said angrily

"No! This is not what you want! You do not hate him, you love him! You do not want to kill him. You do not want to kill anyone. You know this is not your mission! Your mission is to bring harmony and to bring glory to your people who had been muddied by your ancestors. You are not like them, you are smart, insightful, rational. This here is only the reflection of your inner battle with yourself because you love him! And you're making the same mistake that your ancestors did. You are failing Reika! If I was in your shoes I'd feel the same way, but... but I'm not as strong as you. But Love gives me strength. The love I feel for him, the love for the people I care, my friends, family, my love for life and for this planet. We all make mistakes, but we all deserve another chance. I know that I did wrong with you and I ask your forgiveness! I envied you, I was jealous, angry and very selfish. But I finally understood that every life is a different life and in the Silver Millennium I learned to like and care about you. I realized that I was wrong and I miss my friend. And now seeing it all, I realize how hurt you are and I want to help you..."

"Shut up, I do not want your help!" Reika shouted and increased the fire intensity

"So what do you want?"

Simultaneously both decreased the intensity of their attacks until it ceased.

Reika fell to her knees in tears. She knew that whatever Serenity said was true and the reality was that. Deep down she did not want to kill anyone, after all, she herself had saved them before. Rationally she agreed with those words, but even she didn't know why she was doing it.

"You don't even know it?" Serenity Said

"I just want the pain to end!" Reika said in tears and grabbed the sword that was at her side on the ground and pointed at her own chest

Mamoru rushed forward and grabbed the blade with his bare hands yelling, "Do not do that!"

Reika looked at him and saw the blood on the blade running down her legs and remembered a time when she as Coronis went through a similar situation.

**FLASHBACK**

"Coronis, what happened?" Apollo ran desperate to meet Coronis in one of his rooms and found her holding his golden sword, which was on fire and burned her hand making her whimper in pain. Without thinking twice, he held the sword blade, taking it off her hand and cutting his own hands in the process, but at the same time, she was concerned about his injury.

Apollo used his regeneration powers and healed the wounds of his hands, then approached Coronis, "What happened to my love?" He asked worriedly as he held her hands gently to heal them.

"I do not know... I just played fast and my hands were trapped and began to burn. I do not know why these things happen to me." She said in tears and her tears fell on their hands, "I'm sorry. I just cause you trouble." She said as her wounds were completely healed.

"Do not say that. I got worried because I've never seen it before, but your life is more important to me." He said comforting her

"I do not know what happened and when I realized it caught on fire out of nothing. I would not retrieve it for me, I just wanted to read the writings that are incomplete." Coronis explained

"Yes, they are incomplete, but..." he paused while Coronis hoped he continued, "No one was ever able to hold that sword before you. Only you. She has a barrier that prevents anyone else, but, me to touch it. You are the only one, who was able to overcome my barriers. How did you do that?" He said and looked puzzled

"I do not know. Are there more barriers around here?" Coronis spoke very impressed

"Yes, several. My whole kingdom has invisible barriers so no one can find it. And this sword... not even my sister can wield it." He explained

Coronis did not know what to say, she herself was as surprised as him. They walked to the sword lying on the ground and were even more surprised to see the blade completely inscribed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Do not do that! Please, I beg you." Mamoru said desperately staring into her eyes

"Why?" Reika looked confused

"Because you're pregnant." Mamoru said and touched her belly

"What?" Reika said surprised

At that moment Mamoru realized that Rei's persona was disabled and therefore Reika acted as if the mind of Rei did not exist. They were facing now the full personification of Reika, as if she had stopped at the time of the Great War against her.

"But I need to end this!" Reika said stressed and holding her chest

"This what?" Mamoru asked

"The seed of evil in my chest." Reika said upset

"We will end it, but not like this." Mamoru answered

The sword began to shine very strong and a holographic image of miniature centaur appeared

"Chiron..." Mamoru immediately recognized the figure

"Master." Chiron bowed Mamoru, "Everyone, this child cannot die. He has a long way to go and a large and long mission to accomplish. Every time it was stopped due to evil. This child is special in every way and this provokes the darkness who do not want to see him succeed in his mission. Do not allow this to happen again, one day you will see that your efforts to protect him will not have been in vain. Beautiful Princess of Mars, remember your duty and do not allow yourself to be contaminated by the darkness's seed that was deployed on the arrow you took in your chest. Let your noble sentiments flourish, you will be majestic! Master, Prince of the Sun and Princess of the Fire, you both are as one. Moon Princess, your reign is coming, it is your destiny, but you know you'll have to give up something. Guardian of the Time, you still have a great mission to accomplish. Keeper of Silence, use your wisdom to act at the right moment. The Salvation is in all of you. The Healer is on his way, so never give up hope. Get rid of everything that slows you and you shall be as gods. Your future will be bright as you allow it to be. Creating a burden is easy; it is difficult to repair it." Chiron said with a comforting gaze and tone and began to disappear.

The sword returned to its normal state and the inscriptions on the blade disappeared. Mamoru was very surprised, he did not know Epios had incarnated more than once. He looked at Reika that was in shock and finally the kind gaze he recognized so well both in Coronis and Reika was back.

"So the sealing didn't work properly." Deimos said and the others looked at her

"Your Majesty..." Phobos looked at her remembering a conversation they had on Mars

"I was pregnant and did not know..." Reika said very touched and remembered the conversation with Phobos and Deimos in her castle and that her guardians assumed that she was pregnant, but she refused to believe at first, as she had had a diagnosis that could not conceive when she was very young and she realized she had been fooled. Reika collapsed in tears, knowing that if she knew at that time, things would have been very different then.

Mamoru embraced her in support and finally understood a good part of all this "mess". Nothing was out of order, it was always Epios's destiny to reincarnate, but the Evil always managed to spoil his rebirth, his mission. Mamoru could understand how much important it was to find out and confirm the pregnancy of Rei at time, so, the past would be repeated again, and this life is of repairs. To give up of all his powers and reincarnate as a human was cleaning all that dark past with joy and happiness pinches. There is also good karma, and the right attitudes also would bring their good fruits for harvest and this life was a proof of that. How many revelations saved them from tragedies and disasters?!

Usagi was touched and had finally understood the "plots" of the destiny. She understood their role and knew she could never judge the past of them two, but she also knew that the current event never occurred with bad intentions from them, but understood more than ever that those who love forgive. She was more than aware that there had never been in fact a betrayal and she could never compete with his past, instead, but to do her best to be a better company rather than abandon him in small but important things. In her heart did not fit more negativity, the love was bigger, the friendship was bigger. She missed her friend and great companion and deep down she always envied her in some things, but that would serve as an inspiration and not for pulling the carpet. In addition, her faith was renewed for a better future, the future that they had already had some access, and even knowing that any action in the present alters the future, she realized that the main destination was still there traced and she could never be an exemplary reigning if she still kept the negativity within. She looked at the couple and didn't feel jealous anymore but compassion, especially for the innocent child coming. For a greater love, she was starting to embrace that legacy.

Mamoru looked at Usagi as if he needed acceptance. Acceptance that she was the chosen to reign together in Crystal Tokyo and build their own family with the arrival of Chibiusa, acceptance of his past, his history and his feelings and importance of the Mars Ruler in his life, Acceptance of a child that would not have the Lunar blood, but that will be the future keeper of Earth, Acceptance for a better future and trust.

The others understood that Reika was not the frightening threat that they thought her to be, but was a soul seeking for forgiveness. As much to be forgiven and as much to forgive others. They came closer to her and saw that she pressed her belly at the level of the uterus. It was a mother-warrior who cried the sad fate of her son. A warrior who cried her lonely way and in love found the rest and the perdition. A woman who cried her limitation. A person who cried the flaws during her destiny.

"I woke up and it is my duty and my oath to defend my son against evil. Being strong has a new meaning and purpose for me from now on! Lilith or any other enemy does not know the mother they messed up with, they do not know what son they arranged problem! There is no greater love than a mother's!" Reika said in a firm tone

"Moon Princess, I did not come to separate you. I do not want him back. But I do not admit that my son will not have a father just because you get jealousy."

"Of course not. I already messed up once, I will not do it again. Mamo-chan should be responsible for the child he brought to the world. We do not have to be enemies, we can live in harmony with each respecting our space."

Reika nodded in agreement with the words of Usagi. Then she looked at Mamoru and his hands were already healed.

"Reika... We are all guardians and together we are a force. Together no harm will beat us and together we will protect each other. We are all part of the same system. From now on we will have a beautiful future. Shall we let the heartbreak behind? Will you forgive me?" Usagi said amicably

Reika smiled softly and nodded, however apparently something was happening to her and she seemed to be losing consciousness, "Forgive me..." were her last words before falling unconscious in the arms of Mamoru and so Rei's form came back to normal.

And so that night ended the bitterness of all the distant past. A past in which souls met, clashed and loved, but due to their imperfections, it allowed them to be taken by less noble sentiments, but the path to perfection never sleeps and there will always have opportunities to fix the mistakes, even if the ideal image is of not making a mistake. An arch was completed, but there was still much to be coming. The cycle was still ending...

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. In this chapter we could learn more about their deep feelings. But the interesting point here is why do Rei and Mamoru (including their past personas) always have trouble with each other? They loved each other a lot in the past and had a special child. Why the darkness do everything to separate them or spoil the child's mission? Why can't they be together?**

**What happened between Reika and Sailor Saturn? What made her back down? What are your guesses for what's coming? Stay tuned.**


	15. Kaname

**Helly Guys, how are you? Things are heating up from now on! This chapter contains some samples of a song called The Gift by Ayumi Hamasaki ft JJ Lin, and a text by Leticia Thompson, to describe better what is the vibe of the scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

"Apollo, what did you do! You have no idea the high price of this mistake…" Chiron spoke very saddened with Apollo's confession

"I know… but I was so angry with her betrayal…"

"No you don't! You have no idea who she is, What she is! You sealed his destiny, your destiny and her destiny… You'd better be ready for all the consequences…"

"I tried many times to know her story, but she always refused to tell it…"

"Of course… She was not even ready yet. She couldn't give you the answers because you are the answer! You two are as one." Chiron spoke in a firm tone

"We are as one? How come?" Apollo asked puzzled

"Didn't you get the revelation?"

"What revelation?"

"Apollo, you cannot allow yourself to be so distract. You must have had the revelation." Chiron spoke after a deep sigh

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"I cannot answer you when you yourself can't see it or refuse to see it. I can just warn you that you shall be ready for all the consequences of this mistake. There will be a lot of tears, losses, bloodshed, but the redemption must come someday." Chiron said and Apollo looked apprehensive

"Chiron, who is she?" Apollo asked thoughtful

"For now… she was the granddaughter of Ares, the Ruler of Mars." Chiron replied vaguely

"Ares… the Ruler of Mars…" Apollo spoke with a bitter gaze as he knew his fame, "I knew she didn't belong here, something was very wrong…" Apollo spoke and it was very evident his displease with the news

"No, she belonged here, Apollo! She carried the blood of Mars, but she truly belonged here…" Chiron paused to look at the infant and then continued, "Oh Apollo, what have you done… What have you done! I fear for this child's future…", he said with a clear line of sadness in his eyes.

(**)

"Daddy, why can't I live with you?" Young Epios asked Apollo

"It's for your own safety, I've already told you to not get attention. I've learnt that you saved an animal from death. Do not do that anymore!" Apollo said with a warning tone

"But daddy, it died right in front of me. I couldn't just ignore it. I can't take death. The poor animal had babies and they were crying. I didn't want them to live without their mother, just like me…" Young Epios said teary

"Oh! Epios, my beloved Epios! I know this is hard for you to understand now, but…" Apollo pulled him to an embrace and was interrupted

"Daddy, where is mom's body?" Epios asked in innocent gaze

* * *

_Text_

_(Being a mother hurts ..._  
_It hurts when the child is born and she wonders how she will know how to educate it.  
It hurts when taking the whole future ahead, she feels lost, as if the world has not continuation. _  
_It hurts when the child cries at night and she does not quite know how to calm him. She learns then to interpret every cry to understand her baby._  
_Being a mother hurts when the child gets ill and she feels like switching places with him and cannot. _  
_It hurts when she does not know what to do._  
_It hurts too much to see a son going to war. _  
_It must hurt immensely to see the son following different paths that we consider correct. _  
_A Mother who sees her child suffering suffers folded._  
_Being a mother is a mission that hurts a lifetime._  
_Being a mother is to have the gift of giving. She plants and knows it's not hers._  
_Being a mother hurts yes. But also magnifies. The pain of the measure is also a measure of joy to see the child happy._  
_Motherhood is the crown of every woman. Thorns but flowers too!)_

**(**)**

**_ I recall all our memories together in a flash_  
_And my chest tightens_  
_Our journey definitely wasn't a smooth one, right?_

_Starting today we'll climb the staircase to a new life together_  
_We vowed to take each step firmly but carefully_  
_Ah- forever_

_The tears and sadness we overcame __were all for this moment _

_I know this now_ **

**DECEMBER 9**

"Today is the most important day of my life. And why not to say of all my lives? Today I'm becoming a mother. Epios is finally coming to the world after so long and after so many obstacles. But it doesn't mean I am less worried, not at all, it feels like he will always be in danger after he is born until he is able to take care of himself. I know it's innate from motherhood to feel insecure, you have so many questions, so many doubts, no certainties, and it increases when you're a Sailor and you know your child is very special… Nevertheless, I can't help my excitement, for the first time, in all my lives, I'm finally going to see his little face, I will finally touch him, embrace him, feed him and protect him with all my heart and soul from any evil. Somehow you get stronger when you become a mother. My son is going to be my full-time job, my son is the blessing that deep inside I always waited for…" Rei wrote in her pregnancy diary before going to the hospital that she would give to her son

"Today my son is reincarnating again. I'm so nervous, my body can't stop trembling. It's a mix of feelings, I'm excited, I'm afraid. For the first time he will have a mother… and a father… I didn't raise him when I could and that was my mistake… I should've known. But now it's past. He is here, I'm here, his mother is here. It's an important day. I just wished that I didn't feel so powerless. My heart wants to protect him from all the evil, but I don't have enough powers for that and this frustrates me, but, I'm not alone in this anymore. In the end, we are all having a new opportunity and I'm having a new chance to be the best father for him. I may not know why he is so special, but he will be welcomed." Mamoru thought to himself

"What will be his name?" The nurse asked

Mamoru and Rei looked at each other smiling and then to their tiny boy on Rei's arms, "Kaname" they said simultaneously with a proud gaze

There were no words to describe their feelings at that moment. Their son was finally born. Not even the tiredness of the labor was a trouble for Rei, she was thrilled, she was deeply touched, she was completely overwhelmed with a feeling that she never felt before. Their son was born perfectly healthy. He inherited his mother's hair and skin color but his blue eyes were definitely a trait from his father. Even though it's normal that eye color and possibly the hair color as well would change over time but they had a feeling that it wouldn't be so in Kaname's case.

Mamoru watched his first-born being nursed. He was very thrilled, for the first time, that both the parents of the kid were still among the living. For the first time, Mamoru felt the spark that he and Rei could be a family or at least give that child their best as parents as they both knew how it was to live without parents. Mamoru could feel the amazing energy that the little one had and he wondered what else he would develop it as long as he'd grow up.

"These first weeks I'm going to spend with you at the shrine."

"You don't have to."

"Rei, we already talked about it. These coming weeks are very important. We both will learn together how to be parents, his parents. Now is the time when we will practice all that theory we learnt in that course. And it's completely different now, I tell for experience." Mamoru said calmly referring to the first bath he gave Kaname before bringing him to breast feed.

"I know, but… I don't want Usagi to be mad. She is very sensitive now. You can visit us any time, but you don't have to stay there. I'll have a lot of help there…"

"I am his father! I want to be the best father I can. I want to help you with him. He's not just your responsibility, he's my responsibility as well. Plus, I've talked a lot to her and she knows it.", he took a pause, "Then we'll work on it separately as it has to be…" he continued and sighed a bit sadly remembering he'd have to suppress that spark of his promise to the Mars Princess and their son

Rei didn't contest him, she wasn't in the vibe for it, as a fact, she would have to learn to share. Sharing their baby custody, sharing their baby time with each other, and sharing Mamoru with Usagi and their future. Not that she wanted Mamoru to be with her, but, it would be easier for her to take responsibility on her own and be a single mother. However, Kaname had a living and present father. It would be unfair to him if she took their son just for her out of selfishness and forbid Mamoru to spend time and responsibility with him.

A nurse came to take Kaname to the nursery while Rei would take a rest until she could leave the hospital. Mamoru left the room and went to meet Usagi and the girls.

"Mamo-chan, how is he?" Usagi asked with a kind smile

"He's fine. He is healthy and perfect. He was taken to the nursery, let's go see him?" Mamoru replied

The girls followed him and were mesmerized when they saw such a cute baby. Even Usagi was emotional by the view. Subconsciously she touched her 3 month pregnant belly.

"Chibiusa, there is your brother. You won't be lonely anymore." She spoke in a kind tone remembering of Small Lady's loneliness for being the only child

Mamoru listened to it proudly and emotional, touched for Usagi's maturity after all, and for being a proud father. He embraced Usagi while they looked thru the glass at Kaname, who was sleeping calmly among all the other babies and didn't seem to be disturbed by the baby crying right next to him.

* * *

"Empress Lady Lilith, you still cry your defeat?" A thick and evil voice spoke somewhere in the dark

"I was so close! Damn Mars!"

"Empress Lady Lilith, you managed to do something that all the others failed, you possessed the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess' heart! You have a lot of value, don't let yourself feel so miserable when you proved to be much stronger and efficient."

"I lost the fight! What armor was that?!" Lilith said angrily

"You lost because you didn't wait for the right time. Now we have all the time to prepare for the great attack."

"We?"

"Yes. We should make an alliance. I'll provide you more power, and with your subtleness they won't even notice the darkness surrounding them. Patience is a virtue and the Earth is the best point to spread the chaos."

"But the Earth has the Moon Princess, the Sailor Senshi and now The Healer reincarnated not to mention the successor of Ares and Apollo's current incarnation that has access to almost all of his memories."

"All of them powerless. The Moon Princess no longer can transform, those Senshi are mere insects, and what can a baby do? The only obstacle is the Ares successor, but she's not that strong, plus her own soul is poisoned, isn't it?! And regaining the memories is not the same as to have the powers, or has he recovered his powers?"

"I poisoned Apollo's arrow that hit her chest, but it doesn't seem she can hate him. No, he hasn't recovered his powers."

"And he won't. We just have to be patient to attack at the right time. I have a very clear plan."

"But, who are you?"

"I am Chaos."

* * *

It was Rei's birthday and she was apprehensive. Her father wanted to meet his grandson. Despite having matured a lot since the previous year revelations, her feelings for her father haven't changed that much as he hadn't done anything to get closer to her since he learned about her pregnancy and they even argued because of it. But now he seemed to have changed his attitude, or at least she hoped so.

"I may have given you a good father, but I'm sorry I couldn't give you a good grandfather." She talked to Kaname who was 4 months old. While she changed Kaname's clothes, she heard the bedroom door being opened, she looked back and was surprised to see Usagi visiting them.

"Good morning Rei, good morning Kaname!" Usagi greeted them smiling at the baby

"Usagi. Good morning. What happened?" Rei said still trying to figure such sudden visit

"Today is your birthday and I came to congratulate you. Plus, Mamo-chan told me your father wants to meet Kaname."

"Yeah, it's true, but why are you here?"

"I came to give you some support, I know you and your father still don't get along well, by the way, Mamo-chan is talking to your grandfather. He wanted to be present when your father arrives."

"Oh, I didn't think he would want to face my father. Thank you for your support, but my father is my matter and complicated enough."

"And Kaname is Mamo-chan's matter and Mamo-chan is my matter. And you are my friend and friends give support on the hard times."

"Usagi, you shouldn't get so worried. You are in an advanced stage of pregnancy, you shouldn't get bothered about matters like this. I can handle my father, I'm not the little girl he thinks I am. I know I'm a single mother and he will waste his time if he will judge me on that because I am not the one who abandons their own child."

The girls continued to talk until Mamoru entered in the room and played with Kaname until Rei's father to arrive.

The meeting with her father wasn't as bitter as Rei thought it would be. Obviously he gave her some lectures, but this time she faced him and for the first time he could see how much she had mature and changed over time. Usagi knew she didn't belong in that conversation and gave them their privacy, but watched Mamoru with Rei from afar.

Mamoru was changing his son's diapers when Rei entered in the room after her father was gone. She watched them interact and she couldn't help but feel a little touched with the scene.

"Thank you for your support with my father." She said in a friendly tone

"You're welcome."

"At least Kaname has a good father… Me on the other hand, it seems like I have a huge karma with fathers…"

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but if you see it from another perspective, you'd see it was good since it made you stronger. You still have a good heart and you are an amazing mother. I guess we give more value to things when we lose it." He spoke in a calm tone, and secretly he related to it, but didn't let her notice it

"I guess… yet, I wish things weren't like this. Kaname won't have a grandparent as the only one living is not really worth it."

"But he has an amazing great-grandfather." Mamoru said with a smile

"Yes, he does." Rei smiled back

"Happy birthday Rei." Mamoru said and stepped closer to Rei, "Say Happy birthday mommy." Mamoru said in a childish voice, holding Kaname who was smiling

"Thank you." Rei smiled back and took Kaname in her arms. Mamoru and Rei stared each other for a few seconds, but before some word could be spoken, Usagi entered the room.

Usagi ignored it, but she sensed that she had interrupted something.

"Well, bye-bye my prince and you two take care. If you need anything just let me know." Mamoru said and played again with Kaname

"Okay. Bye-bye and thank you for everything." Rei replied and said to both Mamoru and Usagi

Rei sat on the armchair and made Kaname sit on her lap. She caressed him and she couldn't help but feel the loneliness every time Mamoru was away. Despite everything, she could feel the difference in the atmosphere when he was around. Somehow, she felt really happy and surely Kaname did as well. She placed a kiss on his head and rested her face against his face in a warm embrace.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

**SCENE**

_"Chiron, where's my mom's body?" Young Epios asked with an unreadable gaze  
_

_"Her body is where your father believed she belonged." Chiron answered vaguely noticing something behind those curious words  
_

**END OF SCENE**

It was night and Kaname couldn't stop crying. Rei tried everything, but nothing seemed to help. She was already getting very worried and thought of calling Mamoru

"Mamoru, I'm sorry the time, but Kaname can't stop crying. I tried everything and even called Ami to check on him…" Rei explained with a concerned face

"It's okay, I'm on my way." Mamoru replied very concerned

"What happened?" Usagi asked still with a sleepy face

"Kaname is not alright. I'm going to see him. Something tells me it's something serious." Mamoru said getting his car keys, "You stay here."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"No, you're due is in two weeks, you have to rest."

"But, I'll be worse not knowing what's going on!" Usagi contested

"Usako, everything is going to be alright. You stay here."

"But…"

"What will you do there? You cannot even transform. I'll get even more worried with you there." Mamoru said suddenly

"Why would I need to transform? What's going on?"

Usagi watched Mamoru leave, but she could see that he was behaving very odd.

Mamoru arrived at Rei's shrine and he could feel something weird. He hurried to meet Rei and from a considerate distance, he could hear Kaname crying. When he found them, Rei was in tears and embracing him tightly. It was all dark. It was all over the news that despite the time, the sun hadn't risen. A dark mass was around the Earth and progressively increasing to cover all of it. People were different. Many had died. It could be seen from the space and the dark mass was spreading to the other planets close to the Earth as well.

Mamoru couldn't understand why he didn't feel it before, what happened to his connection to the Earth? Possibly the duty was already passed to Kaname, but when his finger touched Rei's arm, another vision was triggered, but the end of it, made him cry. Instinctively he took Rei and Kaname in an embrace feeling vexed with the vision.

_"Apollo, you must have had the revelation…"_

_"Daddy, where's mom's body?"_

_"It's where he believed she belonged…"_

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it! In this chapter we could see the start of the Final Arc and the upcoming battle and the rise of the new future! Stay Tuned!**

**A/N: I picked specifically the name of Epios in this current incarnation considering Aesclepius general role in life. I didn't want to change it and with few Japanese I know, after some research I ended up choosing Kaname and it sounds cool. But, considering his role for the future as well.**

**Kaname meaning**

**It has a figurative meaning "key person" or "important thing" that makes everyone/everything put together.  
Meaning of Kaname – vital point**


	16. The Past - Mission Death

**Hello Guys, in this chapter we will take a better look of how some things started and led to their current karma, but also, somehow is their salvation. The cycle is finally ending!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a place called Heliopolis, where Apollo reigned. His power resonated within the city and he was exceptionally powerful there. He lived in a big golden glowing castle. He didn't have anyone to share it with him since he wasn't lucky in the love matter, but still he waited for his stunning soul mate to come. He spent his time near the enchanted pond which had a well in the Garden of Sun, after a hard day's work of carrying sun across the sky.

On the fatidic day when he was passing by the yard in his chariot, he saw a silhouette. He could not help but be enchanted by the sight of the beautiful creature or whatever it was. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. As he drew closer, he noticed that it had magnificent red and golden feathers that were glowing. He was curious about it, so he got off his chariot a fair distance away from it and approached it cautiously, trying not to scare it away. He hid himself behind a tree to observe it up close. What he saw stunned him to the core and his eyes widened in surprise as they made out the figure to be a naked woman singing in a very beautiful voice. She was exceptionally beautiful among all the women he had seen and her voice was far above any of the singing muse of the heavens. His heart beat so fast and his legs trembled in nervousness from being next to the enchanting beauty, something that he had never felt before.

In his haste to get closer and have a better look, he stepped on a twig, whose noise startled the woman. She covered her body with her long hair and delicate arms.

"Don't worry and don't be scared. I didn't mean to spy on you; it's just that I got curious with the activity at the well. I usually come here earlier after the sunset." He said looking apologetic

"I'm sorry for invading your space, but I really needed to take a bath." The woman said embarrassed

"It's alright. You can stay as long as you want, this is my land. I usually come here to heal my wounds… my deep wounds… Or to play my lyre." He spoke and smiled friendly showing her his favorite instrument

"It's beautiful. I love to sing." She said shyly

"I must say that you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard! But we talk about it later; I'm going to give you your privacy to finish your bath." Apollo said kindly and turned around.

He was intrigued with what he thought he had seen from the sky. He was sure he had seen a silhouette with feathers there and to his surprise, instead, he found a woman, the most beautiful woman in fact. He was very amazed and decided to give the woman her private time while she bathed and didn't try to take a peek. He didn't want to scare her away and leave him without any explanations.

The woman finished her bath and dressed in her clothes. She never took her eyes off Apollo and thought of running away, but she knew she was being watched from afar, so the best option for her was to trust the man, the owner of the property, since she wasn't capable of fighting.

"I'm done. You can look now." She said with a soft voice and pretended she didn't know about his observation

Apollo walked in her direction and noticed her left arm was bleeding. This got him worried and he stepped close to her and tried to touch her arm, but she instinctively moved away from him and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't be scared. I can heal it." He said trying to calm her and pointed his head to her injured arm

She was puzzled with his statement, but it was true that she couldn't keep her wound in open for so long. She let him touch her arm and she could feel how warm and tender his touch was. This contact made her feel things she had never felt before. She felt shivers on her skin and it was the moment when their eyes first met at so close distance. That was the encounter that triggered a spark and a long and deep story.

"What's your name?" Apollo asked touching her wound gently and using his powers to heal it

"Coronis" she spoke almost in a whisper impressed with his ability

"It's a beautiful name… I'd like to ask you something." Apollo said and saw her nodding, "Where is the bird?" Apollo asked in curiosity

"What bird?" Coronis replied puzzled

"I thought I saw a bird here, but never mind. It must have been my imagination." He replied and smiled warmly making him look even more handsome than he already was and he could see the sincerity in her eyes. This was the moment when he realized that he didn't really see a bird, but that he had had a vision, maybe a vision from the future.

Apollo and Coronis had nothing less than an intense relationship. Apollo was sure he had finally met the complement of his soul, but still, he couldn't help but to notice that she still kept much of her story just to herself. He could always see the sincerity in her answers when he would ask her something, even though he avoided making too many questions to not pressure her.

On the other hand, Coronis still could not believe she had found the love in him and it was disturbing from time to time, that such a man could love her so much. She feared that he would abandon her at any time as he could find many more interesting ladies out there. Therefore, she always lived the relationship as it was the last day of him being with her.

With the time being their relationship demanded more intimacy and revelations, but also torments, which were carried to their future lives as pendencies, but also rewards.

(**)

"Coronis… Please, forgive me. Why didn't you tell me before? Why? Now I committed the biggest mistake of my life just because of your silence. You should've told me what was going on with you, why didn't you trust me? Wasn't my complete devotion to you enough? Didn't you love me? We should've been happy with our son, but now all that's left is for me to take care of him without you and… and take your ashes to where you belong… Your home…" Apollo said tearfully deep in remorse holding a golden urn

(**)

"This is our deal. Finally, the Earth and Mars have a peace pact, however both people should respect each other and not have a fight, otherwise, this pact will be all for nothing and it will be harder to start over again. Both Mars and Earth have things in common and more importantly, both should look out for each other as they belong to the same system. The solar system's safety is our main priority." Reika said after signing the paper with Phoebus while they were at Mars in an inter-planetary meeting.

* * *

The Eternal Senshi were facing the biggest battle they had ever been in. Inner and Outer Senshi were trying to clean the Earth from the Dark powers. Lilith had returned even more powerful than they could've ever imagined and they couldn't stand the fact that they couldn't sense her subtle influence surrounding the Earth in advance. The Earth was starting to be covered in black aura and almost half of it was already lost in darkness. Without the sunlight, the planet had become cold, very, very cold, and people were starting to die and many had already died, mainly the ones in the complete dark areas. Sadly, even the Moon was being swallowed by the dark aura and without Sailor Moon, the end was very near.

Rei protected Kaname as much as she could in her human form, "Damn it, why can't I transform?!" She murmured and dodged the shadows created by Lilith and the Senshi did everything to protect her, Kaname and Usagi from the attacks as the three of them couldn't transform. Usagi tried to use the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, but Lilith seemed to have the upper hand.

Mamoru used his sword and didn't lose track of Rei and Usagi, but it was evident that he was getting tired, but he wouldn't give up.

"Hahaha, the most powerful princesses and their damn children will die together now!" Lilith said with a voice so evil that it could make even the toughest man fear for their fate. The black mass started to gather between her hands as she prepared to attack.

When Mamoru saw that the senshi were cornered, he ran to their aid. The power of Sailor Saturn was about to be unleashed and everything would be destroyed, when Kaname's forehead began to glow and a soul sign magically appeared on his temple. It shone so bright that its energy dissipated all the black energy that Lilith had gathered. Even though he was a just 6-month-old baby, his innate powers far above many. Rei's transformation pen had been restored with Kaname's powers and she could transform into Eternal Sailor Mars, but this time her powers were much more enhanced.

"Princess, watch out for Kaname. It's my duty to protect you even if it means to give my life to achieve it. Lilith won't win this fight. I am the War Senshi, it's my duty to save this planet for the bright future we will have!" Sailor Mars spoke with determination, "He will protect you too." She said and caressed her son's face gently

Sailor Mars stood up in front of pregnant Usagi when Mamoru reached them. They exchanged gazes. "It's my duty to protect you! You cannot die. The Sun will shine again!" she said

"Rei…ka." Mamoru whispered while he stared at Sailor Mars perplexed

"You, watch out for them." She spoke and touched his sword, which regained its glow

"I will fight with you." He replied

"No! I must do it alone."

"Why?" He contested

"It's my duty. I must do it all, alone." She said monotonously

Mamoru was vexed with her decision, but looked at Kaname who was sleeping. He realized that the duty to look over Earth had already been passed down to Kaname and that explained why Mamoru was unaffected by the death that shrouded the Earth. This made him want to protect and spare Kaname from the side-effects of the death of the planet and no one better than him could understand to shoulder that responsibility of being the Guardian of Earth. Even though he had already proved to be strong, but he was still just a baby.

Sailor Mars used all her powers against Lilith, and neither of them grew weaker from the fight. Mamoru and the other senshi engaged themselves in fighting against the shadows that were exponentially multiplied to attack them.

Sailor Mars reached a new level in her powers and finally got a gap to invoke the powers of her planet

"Planet Mars, Ares Sacred Armor, Invoke!" she screamed and the armor covered her body, but something looked different in the armor this time.

The Earth was slowly being covered with the dark aura that was getting more and more dense. The end was close. The Senshi were losing the battle. It was the worst possible thing that could've happened. Sailor Mars was getting weaker, that she wasn't even able to maintain her form anymore and was barely keeping it. She was having conflicted visions in her mind, she collapsed to her knees and her chest hurt like hell. Lilith was pleased with the scene; she just needed a final blow to kill her.

Sailor Mars saw a shadow approaching Usagi and Kaname

"Kaname! Princess!" She yelled in despair.

Mamoru was close and he gathered what little power he was left with to aid his comrades, even though he was fatigued with all the fight.

It appeared as if everything happened in slow motion for Mars' eyes. The distraction had what price. She saw Mamoru launching a beam of light to save Usagi and Kaname. Kaname opened his eyes to have a last look at his mother. The Senshi yelled out her name in despair, and that all she could hear before she closed her eyes taking a mental picture of her son for the very last time, "I'm sorry" She said weakly holding her chest.

That was her fate and deep inside she knew it. A strange light was coming out of her chest, she looked at Lilith's attack that was coming at her direction and invoked a fire bow and arrow and shot at Lilith's attack crossing it then hitting Lilith. The armor left Mars' body and turned into a shield in front of her, brightening vivid red preparing to explode and diffused the dark energy back at Lilith as well who was finally destroyed, but the explosion hit Rei's body burning it.

"NO!" Mamoru yelled in despair and ran to her body lying on the ground, "Rei, hang in there!" he spoke in sobs and used his healing powers trying to save her. He was capable of healing most of her burns, but, she didn't respond, "Bring him here, now!" he shouted at Usagi who was completely paralyzed holding Kaname

The other Senshi watched teary Mamoru trying to bring her back to life.

"No! He can't revive her!" Sailor Saturn spoke

"He won't revive her, he will just heal her wounds." He said crying in despair

"No, he can't interfere in her self-will. She chose it. He is forbidden to revive anyone and his soul knows it." Saturn replied with more energy

"How could it be her choice, to die?!" he spoke vexed, "She's not dead! I can feel it. I'm just too tired to use my full healing powers." He contested lying his head on her chest

"Mamoru-san, that was her fate…" Sailor Pluto stepped close to him very pity of his suffer

"No… I can't accept it. This is happening again! No…" He spoke in sobs and looked defeated and devastated

Strangely Lilith's destruction wasn't enough to dissipate all the dark energy around, however it wasn't so dense anymore.

"Oh my god, look!" Sailor Venus pointed to the sky

They looked at it and could see that the Planet Mars seemed to be getting closer

"It seems that Mars is getting out of orbit." Sailor Mercury analyzed it

"What?" Venus said

"No, this can't be!" Makoto said

"Yes, it can be. The Planet Mars lost its sailor, ruler and guardian. It doesn't have a replacer and maybe this is still the enemies' influence. We must do something or the planets will collide." Sailor Pluto spoke

"There is a replacer…" Usagi said and looked at Kaname

"He is alive and he is Mars' son, why this is happening then?" Sailor Jupiter said

Mamoru listened to the talk and still looked desolated, "Because his energy was never mixed with his origin." He spoke monotonously

The star seeds of Phobos and Deimos showed up revealing their spirits

"Guys, the planet Mars is not only getting out of orbit, it's crashing too. The successor must take possession of his lineage; otherwise, the planet will be destroyed." Phobos spoke

"The planet needs the officialization of the new keeper ASAP!" Deimos warned

"But he is just a baby, how are we going to do it?" Makoto said

"I'm going to Mars." Mamoru spoke with determination

"What?" The Senshi said simultaneously surprised with his decision

"It's his duty as well. His mission is to be the keeper of both planets if a sailor or a defender is missing. He has both blood lineage, so it is his right. A long time ago Mars and Earth had a deal, so I'll take him there. I must conclude this process." Mamoru said staring at Mars

"But, Mamo…" Usagi started to speak, but was interrupted

"Princess, it's your duty to protect the Earth. You will stay here. It's our interest to keep all the planets working properly. It's part of the balance. We can't waste any more time. Lilith is gone, but it's evident that someone or something else was behind her." Mamoru said

Usagi and the others could see the difference in Mamoru's gaze and voice tone. It seemed a mix of himself with someone else, possibly one of his past life persona as he called her Princess in a such formal tone.

"Let's go." He said to Phobos and Deimos after getting Kaname on his arms

"We will guide you there as far as our energy is remaining." Phobos and Deimos spoke

"Princess, I won't take too long. Girls, watch out for them, but if anything happen during my absence, you are allowed to enter in Mars with the permission I signed with the Ruler of Mars, Reika."

The girls nodded and watched them create a barrier around them and flew to the sky in direction of the planet Mars.

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it! Lilith was finally destroyed giving more time to the Earth, but now Mars has gone wild! What will them find there? Stay tuned!**

**PS: Apollo and Coronis memory is a key for future explanations of their karmas, but also their redemption. Something like as if it was their most pure experiences and their most genuine and naive personas. The start of their sublimations.**


	17. The Forbidden Seeds

**Hi guys, here it is a brand new chapter! Thank you all who are reading and also reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

Phobos, Deimos and Mamoru arrived at Mars. Mamoru looked back and could see the Earth wasn't the usual blue colored, it was grey.

"We are going to the region around the Olympus Mons, that's where Reika's castle ruins are."

"Yes, I remember this detail. Phobos and Deimos Castle belonged to the period of the Silver Millennium, our lives post Phoebus and Reika's which ended the Golden Millennium." Mamoru replied

"That's correct. Your memories are almost fully restored." Phobos said

"Yes, that's the irony, I wished to forget it all when I was Phoebus, but I remember more my life as Phoebus than my life as Apollo."

"Your life as Apollo was unique… It's the life you broke the taboo."

"That's what I don't understand. What taboo is that? As far as I know Coronis was Ares' descendant, at that time there were no problems with inter-planetary relationships. I was the guardian of the Sun living on Earth because it was my choice to do so and as far as I remember she wasn't the Princess of Mars even though she was known as a princess. And you are from Planet Coronis, so what's the story?"

"A long time ago, we were Ares' personal guards, but he was a conqueror and had several affairs including the Venus ruler. During one of his trips to the Earth, he met a human woman and with her they had a child who turned out to be Coronis' father and he became a king in a region of the Earth. However your ancestor Helios caught Ares with the ruler of Venus who was already a married woman and exposed their affair. This triggered Ares anger against the Sun. Coronis' father was very temperamental and explosive just like Ares and knowing the rivalry of Mars with the Sun, he disliked Coronis' affair with you even though you both were living most of your time on the Earth."

"So the problem was because of our ancestors…"

"Yes, it contributed. But in essence your love is a taboo."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't answer that because we don't know. That's what we heard."

"I see. Why wasn't she the Princess of Mars or him the King of it?"

"Because after the fall of Ares, the situation in Mars got very messy and led to several wars. We were all exiled to the Planet Coronis. All the people who committed treason or were descendants of them were sent to. Her father with his ambition wanted to expand his influence to become its Ruler and to return to Mars and reign there, so he arranged her marriage to another man named Ischys when they were still young. He succeeded partly in his ambition and became the King of Planet Coronis, but his daughter missed the Earth. When things got calmer in Mars, they returned to the Earth with Ischys who would inherit his family possessions at the Earth. But Coronis was different and had a free spirit and didn't want to marry Ischys for greed or family ambitions, she didn't love him and this angered her father, they had a turbulent relationship. And then she ended up falling in love with you, the Sun Ruler who was on the Earth to protect it. This enraged her father due to family tradition and he punished her several times for meeting you behind his back. Her father punished us too for covering up for her and one day they had a huge fight that made her run away from home and come live with you. We tried to contact her, but we never found her."

"My land had special barriers that mysteriously only she could cross it. I still don't know why… So continue."

"We were in danger too because we helped her run away, but we were kept alive as baits to get to her, but you killed her and this angered her father who planned an attack towards you and as punishment he killed us too."

"And I killed him increasing my debt, even though it was in self-defense." Mamoru sighed with sadness

"We don't judge you. But he wasn't any angel either. He was very hateful and too much greedy. He was perverse and she just wanted to be happy with a man she truly loved."

"I didn't know about her Martian lineage and to be honest, I don't really care about it, but I tried to bring her back to life, but… I'm not the one with that power." He sighed in sadness and looked subconsciously to Kaname

"We know the truth. We know how much you loved each other and how much you suffered and still are sufferring due to that mistake, but she blinded her eyes and ears from the truth."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I almost didn't recognize her as Reika even though our attraction was immediate. She had a big responsability towards her home planet and she tried to do her best. But there was always something in her eyes that I could never read. Too bad I screwed up again. So I turned a blind eye at it that and become a complete human as Endymion and start over for good."

"Yeah and the Queen Serenity did a greater good allowing you to do that. But we believe that deep inside she always knew that your karma with the Mars Princess was left hanging until your souls were mature enough to solve it."

"Yeah, but it saddens me. Somehow it seems more tragic than romantic. Will our love always be tainted just because of injustice of our ancestors? This is so pathetic and so unfair if you ask me!"

"Well, maybe this is not the only reason…" Deimos said

"Well, let's leave it at that. We don't have the answers and discussion won't lead us anywhere. We'd better hurry!" Phobos spoke

The three of them nodded in agreement and continued their path until the old castle where Reika used to live.

"There is a secret passage there that leads to the heart of the planet, where the crystal for the sailor and guardians are kept. Kaname must touch it so it recognizes his energy and he can become the Keeper." Deimos spoke

Mamoru nodded and while they walked he looked around. Strangely his form turned into his old persona Phoebus and flashbacks of his life with Reika crossed his mind.

"This used to be so different…" He spoke in nostalgia

"Yes. You can say that the planet "died" with Reika." Phobos commented

Phoebus remembered it with shame as the planet was now cold and dry, at least in its superficies, but, as they were getting closer to the ruins of the castle, Kaname's energy seemed to start the restoration in some places. Phoebus stopped walking when faced the ruins of the castle, no longer the prestigious architecture he once met and lived for a while. However the latent energy in the castle seemed to react to Kaname's presence and slowly was restored seemingly to its old appearance.

"His energy is incredible…" Deimos said mesmerized

They entered the bigger ruins and Phoebus looked at the destroyed staircase and remembered all the many times he used to wait for Reika at that place and remembered the times he could hear her footsteps and how much stunning she looked in her long and red dress every time she climbed down to meet him, but now, the once luxurious place was now empty. No traces of its former glory.

Kaname was awake and looked at everywhere and once in a while he used to laugh at something.

They stopped in a chamber and from there they could see a window and from afar they could see the Earth.

"How is that possible?" Phoebus said surprised with the view

"Reika used to call it magical."

"Surely it is. It's like using a telescope."

"Yes, when the view was possible, she used to spend a lot of time here admiring the Earth from afar."

"It's weird that it seems like she's still here." Phoebus commented, but suddenly he started feeling dizzy

"We must hurry, you cannot stay away from the Earth for so long."

"Yeah, but I'm not so connected to the Earth anymore and the current situation there would've had killed already."

"Inertly you are protected by the Sun. But Mars is obviously further from the Sun than the Earth!"

"I didn't have problems before…"

"Things are a lot changed! Your new body composition is different. And you are not in 100% of your powers."

Kaname once again looked at some specific point and smiled. It was very evident that intrigued them.

"He is seeing something!" Phoebus commented thoughtful

"Maybe the souls of the ancestors." Phobos replied

"Or maybe…" Phoebus said and left his sentence hanging

His dizziness returned stronger and he looked at the Earth one more time before passing out.

(**)

"Daddy, where is mom's body?"

* * *

Mamoru woke up and found himself on the floor of the magical chamber and couldn't see Kaname anywhere. The place was completely silent and despair took over him. Phobos and Deimos were gone as well. He ran through the chambers calling out to them, but there was no sign of them. He cried in despair looking for his son. He didn't even notice the difference in the surroundings until he found a secret passage, then he froze when he heard someone's footsteps. He looked back and had a mix of feelings when he saw the person.

"Pluto!" He said surprised and a bit vexed thinking it could've be Reika

"Mamoru-san."

"Please, help me, Kaname is gone."

"What?"

"I lost my consciousness and when I woke up he was gone. And so are Phobos and Deimos."

"Mamoru, they must have taken him to the location. The planet harmony is back. It returned to its normal orbit and it's not crashing anymore."

"So where is he? I don't know where there is. But it was weird, he seemed to be seeing something!"

"What do you mean?"

"He laughed at something and looked directly at some places as if he was seeing someone or something. There was just the four of us here."

"We must find him then. But it seems that we are in a labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" Mamoru said and remembered of the Noctis Labyrinthus Reika used to talk about because it was near a lake, the Phoenicis Lacus where there was a huge volcanic complex, "By the way, how is everything on Earth?"

"Everyone is worried about you, especially the Princess. Things were still stable when I left."

"I understand… But I am the one responsible for most of this mess, I allowed myself to get enraged and shot the arrow at the woman I most loved with such devotion and never understood why things are so complicated for us. I should've had thought of the consequences. I should've known what was going to happen, what was going on as I was the one with the ability to see the future. I should've known the evil influence, I just should've known…"

"Master, I know you still blame yourself for what happened and is still happening, but, remorse won't take you anywhere, in fact, it blocks you. This battle is not about fighting the past, but fight for the future. I can see you still have feelings for the Mars Princess, but, you should delimit it, not to stop loving her, but to set you free from all this negativity in your soul. You are blaming too much yourself and can't see what's really around you. Every story has two sides, you know your side, but she is responsible too, for her attitudes, for her actions and reactions. You two are in this together, but you must respect each other choices and decisions. Take the wisdom of your son, he never blamed any of you for his fate. If you think better, you can say that he is one of who suffered the most, still, blame and remorse don't lie in his heart, revenge doesn't lie in his soul."

"He is very enlightened, but he can't take death."

"Master, I'm sure he has learned the true meaning of death. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here."

Mamoru nodded agreeing with her words, but it was easy said than done. They reached the end of the tunnel and could see the difference on the walls and in the air. It was more illuminated and warmer.

Pluto noticed something and could sense a time vortex. They turned to the side and could see the entrance of a big and very illuminated chamber. The walls were golden and there was a lot of magma activity.

"We can't stay here for too long." Pluto said

"I know, but I need to find my son!" He replied

Mamoru was shocked when he heard a child's laughter and entered in the secret chamber, he saw Kaname in the form of Epios as a child playing with a golden funeral urn covered with several pieces of ruby crystals and had a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What is your favorite gemstone?" Apollo asked_

_"Ruby, but, I saw a very unique crystal in my dreams. I don't know if it was real or not, but that red stone was like no other else. It seemed like a crystallized fire. I can't explain." Coronis answered and looked excited talking about it_

_(**)_

_"My love… If I knew you belonged to Mars… I'll let your ashes rest here, Coronis." Apollo said with a very sad gaze and kneeled down in front of an altar and placed a golden urn on it after entering Mars hidden._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Some tears fell down Mamoru's face. His heart was beating so fast that his body trembled, "Coronis… Epios." Mamoru spoke in an almost inaudible voice and looked very emotional.

Pluto observed him and could see how much he was attached to them. She had never seen him with that gaze not even towards Serenity. She could see that his current heart maybe learned to belong to the Moon Princess, but his soul surely belonged to the Mars Princess.

"Epios… Kaname. I don't know how to call you." Mamoru spoke kneeling next to him

"You can call me both. It's the same soul or star-seed." Epios replied with a warm smile

Mamoru nodded in agreement as he himself had been in different lives and names.

"Mom is here." Epios said with a large smile

"Yes, she is." Mamoru replied and looked at the urn a bit saddened

They heard footsteps entering in the chamber and looked back to see Phobos and Deimos with the other Senshi.

"It's been a while since you left. We got worried since you didn't return… The black aura took over the Earth completely." Usagi told him sadly

"What?" Mamoru was shocked with the news

"It was already reaching the Moon orbit as well the last time we saw it." Sailor Venus spoke

"So what are we gonna do? The black energy will consume the whole System if we don't stop it at time." Jupiter said

"We could have some time staying here until Usagi's due so she can use all of her powers." Venus said

"If I had my full powers…" Mamoru sighed and looked at his necklace pendant, "Why do I have this if I can't use it?!" he murmured throwing it on the ground, "Rei is dead, Usagi can't transform, we are powerless… was that the price of the cycle end?!" He shouted angrily

The sailors could see how upset he was. Epios stood up and walked to the necklace pendant on the ground and retrieved it. He walked back until the funeral urn.

"Guys, is that Kaname?" Jupiter pointed out and the sailors looked at him

"What is this place?" Venus said looking around

Mamoru had an intrigued face and looked at Epios/Kaname who was smiling and playing with the urn

"Son, what are you doing?" he asked and noticed that the kid had other 2 pendants in his hand that turned out to be 3 insignias or even seeds and placed on the urn

"Mom's here." The child replied and smiled

At that moment they felt tremors under their feet and the chamber walls started to develop crack and dirt came down on them from the chamber roof, something was definitely going on at the surface.

"The enemy!" Phobos and Deimos shouted

They ran out of there before the chamber buried them.

Getting on the surface they could see meteors falling on the surface and the black energy approaching Mars. Then, new small shadows started to show.

"Mars could be our new home, but…" Jupiter said

"We're powerless… It came too fast!" Venus said fearing the worse

"Girls." Epios said

They looked at him, "Don't lose the faith. Let your essence shine in you." He spoke and created some lights in form of snakes and launched at them giving them new powers, "Now you are spared from death, it's not your destiny to die now." He said with a friendly gaze

"Epios, you can't do this. You cannot stop death anymore or revive anyone…" Pluto said in a warning tone

"But I'm not stopping death because it's not their fate to die and I won't revive anyone. I know my mission details, but I'm not forbidden to restore powers, broken powers… I'm here to help you achieve your fates and help the build of the new Era." He replied calmly, "I'm here to bring the light for your essence to arise."

The sailors could feel the difference and how much stronger they were. Now they could be sure that it wasn't the end and went to battle the shadows.

"Daddy."

Mamoru looked at him. Epios could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Your soul has an open wound I can't heal. This blocks the connection with your essence."

"You can read our souls…" Mamoru spoke almost voiceless

"Yes. How could I heal something without taking a better look at it?" Epios said and held Mamoru's hands, "Your soul is deeply tainted with remorse. You have to let go and forgive yourself!"

"I brought your mom's ashes after I killed her. It's where she belongs. This could be our new home, but… I just wish she could forgive me fully. But she died before I could know it. You have no mother again, but, this time I won't abandon you. My powers wouldn't make a difference as I already failed protecting you once while having my full powers."

"She doesn't belong here. And you can't say that while you are so distant of your essence, so distant of yourself. Mom's distant too. You two are as one. While you don't get it, the cycle won't end. You won't connect with your essence, there won't have a start over."

Mamoru was speechless; he tried to remember what he was missing to solve that puzzle. Epios walked around and stood in front of Usagi who was motionless and didn't know how to react and looked at Pluto who was next to her, "Pluto, you still have one mission!" he said with a firm tone

Pluto nodded and lifted her Garnet Rod to use her new power, "Vortex Time, Revert!" she spoke with energy and a strong light was released from her scepter

The landscape started to change and getting back to its ruins and dryness. The sailors created barriers so they could handle staying in Mars without problems, as the atmosphere was different from the Earth. The shadows dissipated and they could see the black energy mostly around Mars, but there was something different. Epios got back to his baby form and Usagi took him on her arms. There could be seen cracks on the ground of the planet.

Mamoru was kneeling on the ground reflecting about Epios' words and also remembered Chiron's. He looked around and something was familiar to him. His heart beat fast and he realized that Mars was Coronis and Reika's cemetery, then a quick memory came to his mind that right after the attack Rei received, a red light vanished quickly and flew to the sky and possibly that was Rei's star seed as he tried to heal her wounds, but only her body remained at the Earth.

"What is really going on?" He thought to himself then remembered that Rei didn't seem to be aware of her persona as Reika as there was moments that Reika herself wasn't aware of Rei's reincarnation, then he added the discover at the chamber where the funeral urn was and Epios fixing the pendants on it claiming his mom was there, "Of course!" Mamoru finally understood the puzzle, "Our souls are broken and our memories proved it. We must gather the fragments to achieve our essence and then light it up. Separately we must be complete so we can finally become one. Epios and Kaname became one already. Now the more I become aware of myself I can finally be one entire of myself, gathering my own fragments as Mamoru, Endymion, Phoebus and then Apollo. So this must be what was happening in that secret chamber. Not only that chamber was magical, this Mons is magical! This land is magical and that's why she came here… it has something that she couldn't find on Earth… He knew it all along, things would be completely different if I had told him where her body was and by reading her soul he found it, he respected my decision, and he respected the fate. I'm sure she is here becoming one, somewhere…" Mamoru spoke to himself and then remembered something, "Pluto, watch them, I have something to do." He said and ran away

Pluto nodded and looked at Usagi and Kaname who smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

The sailors observed the black energy that was taking a different form. Shadows fell off the sky and they fought with them.

Mamoru arrived at the place of the battle with Reika. There he found his original sword all rusty, "I never heard that gold could rust." He spoke with a mock and grabbed the sword making it shine again then changing his form to Phoebus and having his powers partially restored so he could fight as well.

**SCENE**

(**)

"Father, I won't marry anyone, but Reika! Keeping me like a captive here won't solve anything. You insult her to hurt me, but I won't discuss with you any longer. Today is the last time you'll see me; I'm going back to Mars and marry the woman I love, my Princess of Mars. I'm sorry to let you down, but I'm giving up my legitimacy to this planet and become one solid nation with the Martian people. There won't have a war if you don't start it. The Martian people are not like you're thinking. Now I have to go and explain to Reika why I didn't show up to our wedding because of you whom trapped me alongside my cousin." Phoebus said after hearing his father lecture and left the Earth without looking back

(**)

"You're a liar! You fooled me! I should've never had believed you! Should never listened to your shallow promise! This is the last time I went thru my pride and listened to you!" Reika shouted angrily

"No, please Reika, I'm telling you the truth! My father trapped me alongside my cousin and got me captive. I could never leave you planted like that on purpose. Please, you have to believe me!" Phoebus said in despair while he was kneeled to her

"I don't believe you, I hate you!" She said holding his sword in front of his face while he was kneeled down in front of her

It was too late, the war had started. Phoebus' father ordered the humans to attack Mars and Reika fought back sending her soldiers to fight the humans. The peace pact was broken. The nearby Inner Princesses of the planets joined the fight trying to control Reika who was taken by her dark feelings for Phoebus while her powers were getting out of control. In the other hand, Phoebus was devastated with the proportion of the fight and knew he was homeless. For the first time he felt that his love for Reika was a tainted one and wished things weren't that way. Finally the young Queen Serenity joined the war in favor of the Earth. With the help of the Silver Crystal she was capable to paralyze Reika and without any other option, Phoebus took his own golden sword from the ground and charged his powers at the fullest, he cried and wished that war and all that negativity was completely forgotten, he didn't want a tainted love anymore. Sacrificing the remains of his Solar powers, he hit Reika's abdomen and asked for her forgiveness sealing her, but strangely a second brighter light shone thru her belly and he heard a child voice saying "Daddy…", remorse came to him immediately and he realized that Reika was pregnant of his child, remorse took his soul fully, then once and for all his own darkness took him as he had just killed his own child and remembered his previous life death promise. Regretted and in deep remorse, he prayed to forget it all and their story to clean his soul while his body was disintegrated after the attempt to seal their 3 special seeds. With that, his Solar Star-seed got into a dormant form inside his own golden star-seed, while the young Queen Serenity purified the Inner System starting the Silver Millennium with her amazing powers praying that those people would have another chance to be happy and restore their karma into a good one.

**END OF SCENE**

Mamoru cried remembering that part of their past, "Why can't I love you? Why our love is so tainted? Why our son carries our burdens in his soul? Why they say we are like one when we cannot stay together without killing each other? Why there's no forgiveness for both of us? Why all that? Why?" he said very teary kneeled on the ground where their bodies died back then.

"There's no time to cry. I have a personal mission… to save your planet that I helped to "kill" once. Maybe this way I can prove to you that I'm worth of your trust somehow. I know I'm not as strong as before, but… I'll do my best. Our son is here and I'm sure you will help him like you guided us to here, because I'm sure of your love for him. You won't let him die a third time!" Mamoru said composing himself and wielded his sword and flew back to where the Senshi were.

The Senshi got mesmerized with his abilities and powers. He was fast and great in combat. Strangely they seemed closer to the Sun, or maybe, the Sun was closer to them.

"The Keeper of the Solar Star-Seed, you no longer have the glory and majesty of the Sun. I will take it over!" The black mass spoke evilly and threw a huge mass of black energy at him

Phoebus created a light barrier to protect himself

"Not if I can help it!" They heard a female voice and saw the volcano awakening and a seemingly angelical silhouette coming out of it and threw massive fire balls hitting the attack and the black mass, "Chaos, you have no home in this System! From this orbit you won't pass!" Reika with the form of the Fire Empress Hestia said with a defiant gaze wielding her ruby sword

"Hestia… The Fire Virgin… You think you can beat me alone? Pathetic!"

"She's not alone! We are the sailor Senshi of the Solar System and we will eliminate you from our system!" Venus shouted

"You are nothing without the Legendary Silver Crystal in action! Die together!" Chaos replied attacking them with several shadows

"Hum… This is my territory, I am the leader here!" Reika/Hestia said and fired several massive fire balls destroying the shadows and then her sword blade got into flames and with a swing of a sword she sent a wave of flames at Chaos.

The battle was long. Phoebus covered up for Usagi and Kaname, but with the Senshi starting to get tired, Phoebus decided to help Reika who was still handling it alone. Pluto took his place to protect the Moon Princess. Usagi observed how the two had a huge synch. Their powers combined were really damaging Chaos. Taking this in account, the other Senshi united to combine all of their attacks against Chaos and when it was hit, it revealed the Chaos Star-Seed and its Sailor in her ultimate form. However a sudden storm of dark meteors hit them.

Reika looked around and it seemed to watch it in slow motion the sailors being hit very hard. They didn't have time to fight back or dodge. The rain of dark meteors was intense. Chaos took advantage of it and got stronger with their fear and pain. Reika's chest started to shine and several memories opened. She saw her good moments with all of them and she couldn't accept that fate, she knew that wasn't right.

"I just want this pain to stop. I don't want any pain anymore. The evil is taking advantage of my own suffering for my friends, my family and allies. This is not their fate. I still have one last mission to accomplish and I must do it alone. I don't want other people paying the price with their lives. I am going to end this now!" she talked to herself with her hands close to her chest, then a strong light was formed in her chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy, manipulating her own magnetic field, she threw the sailors and Usagi away from the surface of the planet and away from the meteors.

"I am in this with you!" Phoebus said, but the moment he spoke it, he felt a sharp pain in his chest making Reika widen her eyes in despair

"Oh no, there is a dark spot on the Sun!" Usagi shouted desperately

"No… The Sun can't stop shining…" Reika spoke very scared and several tears came out from her eyes

Agonizing in pain, Phoebus kneeled down on the ground. Seeing that Chaos accumulated more energy and aimed at him, seeing the attack coming his way; Reika threw her body over him and received the attack. She could feel his heart beat and his pain was her pain. Their eyes met.

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now. Sorry the long, but I got very busy with several things at the same time, but I hope to not take all that to update again! I hope you liked it.**

**In this chapter we could learn a bit more of the reasons of the past that led them to this current situation. New details were added and Mamoru finally releasing his dormant powers that once he sacrificed thinking of a greater good. But, if you think better, he was already restoring his own karma as in this life as Mamoru he already had some portion of his healing powers, and as we know, Apollo was the god of healing too, so Mamoru definetely had his more subtle form of healing.**

**I used Hestia in this part of the fic to differentiate all of Rei's known forms to focus more in her becoming even more pure and close to her fire essence. But, I also realized that Hestia or Vesta depending on the version, was someone Apollo wanted to wed too, but she refused it and she asked Zeus to always be a virgin, so, somehow it resembles Rei's chastity vow that we know from the series. But, well, I don't intend to keep Hestia as her form, it was just a way to classify her at that moment because for me her star-seed is connected to Mars, so to differentiate what Fire Princess I may be using, I found Hestia. I hope it's not too confusing XD**

**And Kaname/Epios, surely he knows a lot of secrets, but he is very reserved about it. For me, he is The Saviour for now, but in the future he will become The Healer as it's a reference to Aesclepius. In the fic he died while he was still a child, so he didn't become the promise he was supposed to be. Just to clarify.**


	18. The Legendary Sailor

**Hello guys, new chapter on the run! I'd like to thank the views and reviews. It means a lot to me having your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

**A/N: There are 3 songs in this chapter to describe better their emotions at the moment. The 1st one is Everytime We Touch by Cascada, the 2nd is Sea of Fire by Rei-chan in Sailor Moon Crystal soundtrack, and the 3rd one Save the Hero by Beyonce. **

* * *

_I still feel your touch in my dream._  
_Forgive my weakness, but I don't know why._  
_Without you it's hard to survive._  
_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side._  
_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._  
_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat slow?_  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._  
_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

Their eyes met and all the memories and feelings came. Their bodies were so close like in one. It seemed like in their Golden Era. How different it would be if they knew each other like that back then!

"The Sun can't stop shining, the Sun can't be corrupted… This is the end…" The Princess of Fire whispered in his ear with a redemptive gaze, "I'm sorry, I was wrong about you. I should've opened up to you, I should've trusted you when I was Coronis. I should've stayed and listened to your reply to your father, I should've believed you when I was Reika. I'm sorry. You're not the only one to blame. Now I will take my responsibility, it's my duty to do this alone. Please… Let the Sun shine. I'll let the fire burn. The light will rise…" she spoke pushing him away from the battlefield

"No!" He yelled desperate as he could see another attack coming towards her.

_Hey, we've got no time to waste_  
_Come on, make a choice, don't be scared_  
_I'll give you a push by going tit for tat_  
_In the end all that's left is a single torch_  
_The threads of fate zigzag like red lines across a white page_  
_This love is so unreliable, but if you show your passion_  
_you'll certainly, certainly be beautiful_  
_A flame kinder than any other, carefully hidden in the color of night_  
_I'll give you a bright red love from the sea of fire that will never burn out_  
_A suspicious shadow seems to dance forth_  
_in the flames I pray over to predict the future_  
_It's always this way, I feel anxious before everyone else_  
_My small heart feels like it's going to explode… No_  
_Life folds in on itself like the red rouge highlights my hair_  
_When you're feeling your most helpless_  
_You're certainly, certainly, certainly beautiful_  
_A flame kinder than any other, carefully hidden in the color of night_  
_I'll give you a bright red love from the sea of fire that will never burn out_  
_You can become even stronger and stronger_  
_This flame will certainly always be kind_  
_More and more_  
_Certainly, certainly…_

"I'm here in this cycle for so long… These are my shattered memories. I must end the hanging cycle and become one. I need to finish my duty. I need to set myself free. I need to connect with my essence. I finally understood our mission and why this love is so divine. I finally understood that running away and denying my real feelings for you won't solve anything. It won't end the cycle. It won't conclude my real duty. The truth is that our love is supreme, our love is cosmic, our love is sublime. To achieve the greatest goal I must transcend myself, my own pain, my own pleasure, my insecurity, my love. The new Era must start and I'm opening my spirit fully. Fire burn. Essence light it up. Come to me Coronis' innocence, kindness and joy; Sailor Mars' resignation, devotion and courage, Rei's resilience, loyalty and integrity; Reika's wisdom, passion and power and burn into the eternal fire all in one!" the fire empress prayed removing her own star-seed from her chest.

Sailor Saturn lifted her enhanced Silence Glaive to silence the Chaos as the Princess had made her choice to stay in the battlefield while Sailor Pluto used her Garnet Rod to invoke her new secretive ability.

The Princess of Fire kept her hands close to her chest and without looking back it progressively shone such a bright and vivid red light that slowly opened her seed revealing a crystallized fire seed that gradually took the form of a bird opening its wings and then she was capable of creating a barrier that stopped Chaos' attack. Then she looked at Chaos and the landscape around them was completely changed.

The sailors were mesmerized with the scene. Strangely their uniforms disappeared and they got back into their human form. Hotaru's power was completely blocked and she knew why. Mamoru watched it perplexed and a movie crossed his mind and the strange feathers on that woman's skin were exactly like in the vision he had in the night he met Coronis at the well. He predicted her future, unaware he was capable to read her spirit, her inner essence and without taking notice, his essence of Apollo was finally disabled and he could feel his powers being unveiled, as Apollo's seal was finally broken.

The ground cracked rapidly and they could hear someone singing.

The Princess' star-seed was completely out of her body and she held it in her hands. Still with her eyes closed, the ground completely opened and magma and fire were revealed. Flames surrounded her body and a pyre circled around her.

"I can't believe it!" Pluto said shocked

"What Pluto?" Usagi said

"Her powers are off the limits… She possesses the Legendary Fire Crystal. She is becoming…" Pluto paused to watch detailed the Fire Crystal shape in a form of a bird, "So she is really real!" she spoke delighted

Suddenly the seed in shape of bird flew around and dissipated all the black energy around the planet attacking Chaos' star-seed and hooted then flew back to the Princess' body and exploded into flames that covered her whole body, giving her a brand new suit.

"Sailor Phoenix." Pluto spoke mesmerized

"Sailor Phoenix?" The other senshi spoke simultaneously

"They say that the primordial origin of the Legendary Silver Crystal is that it came from a tear of a Phoenix." Hotaru said calmly

"What?!" Usagi shouted perplexed

"The Phoenix tears can heal anything… they're magical." Hotaru said monotonously

Usagi looked at Mamoru and widened her eyes when she saw his form, he was finally transformed into his old persona of Apollo and it was clear he hadn't noticed it yet.

"He is so distant. It's always like this when she is around. He doesn't look at me like that." Usagi thought comparing his love for her and for the Fire Princess

"It explains why I always sensed that there was something in her eyes in all of her lives. I saw her essence that night at the well. That's why when I asked her about the bird, she was as much puzzled as I was. She wasn't aware of it. Now I understand the destiny's detours that led to this. The main fate was always intact and it would be just a matter of time until it turned into one path… now I know why things were always so complicated between us despite our inevitable attraction… I fell in love with the Phoenix and the Phoenix fell in love with me… A forbidden love..." Apollo watched the transformation and no words could describe his gaze.

"The Sun and the Phoenix will always be connected. There is no life without the Sun and there is no renovation without the Phoenix, that's why they are like one." Setsuna spoke and Apollo looked at her with an unreadable gaze

"She is really majestic…" Jupiter said thrilled

Sailor Saturn looked serious at the transformation as she put down her Silence Glaive, her powers were disabled by the Phoenix' influence.

With most of the black energy dissipated from Mars and its orbit, Sailor Chaos showed up to face Sailor Phoenix.

The battle was balanced, both sailors were supreme sorcerers of the elements, even though, they fought with opposite elements. Water x Fire, Good x Evil, Darkness x Light, Hate x Love.

The battle was extensive, but there was something that was bothering the Phoenix's heart.

"This is not their home. They belong to Earth, I must reach it to clean it no matter what and go further to where I belong…" She spoke looking at a specific point

Apollo watched it and could feel what she was preparing to do, memories of their love filled his mind and the thought of her death or absence was the cause of his eternal inner emptiness. His heart couldn't let go until he could listen to those words. Sailor Phoenix looked at him warmly and briefly as if saying goodbye. His body hurt extremely with this thought and taking advantage of this distraction, Sailor Chaos accumulated huge amount of energy enough to destroy the planet Mars. Sailor Phoenix could feel Apollo's deep pain as her own. Apollo seeing Sailor Chaos' intention thought of everything that was important to him and the importance of that current life of theirs and without thinking twice, crossed back the barrier that protect them and flew until Sailor Phoenix, his star-seed shone like they had never seen before. He was getting his full powers back and threw a huge ball of light at Sailor Chaos, dissipating completely her attack and causing her a lot of damage.

Apollo and Sailor Phoenix's eyes met. There lingered an indescribable tenderness. They were like one. They had a 100% synch, and together they could beat Sailor Chaos. Not that Sailor Phoenix couldn't do it herself, but Apollo refused to let her do what she wanted, she was planning to sacrifice herself which would once again leave their son without a mother, and just the mere thought hurt him like hell. This time he wanted everything to be different for him, for their son and for themselves.

However something was wrong and Sailor Phoenix had a personal duty to finish, a cycle to end. To accomplish it, she would have to let go of everything she most loved and let go of everything that most hurt her. The Phoenix was supposed to be a lonely soul, and her soul was too attached to that promise, their promise. Her soul wanted to stay even though the New Millennium in Crystal Tokyo should start. The consequence of this non accomplishment would be devastating.

The conflicts started to interfere with the connection with her supreme essence and the Phoenix powers started to vanish. The Princess of Fire wanted to keep that promise, but to invoke the powers of a Phoenix had its consequences. Lilith's seed still lingered in her heart poisoning her soul and this was killing her. Her human body started to become lifeless.

_I lay alone awake at night, sorrow feels my eyes_  
_But I'm not strong enough to cry_  
_Despite my disguise_  
_I'm left with no shoulder, but everybody wants to lean on me_  
_I guess I'm their soldier_  
_But who's gonna be mine?_  
_Who's there to save the hero?_  
_When she's left all alone, and she's crying out for help_  
_Who's there to save the hero?_  
_Who's there to save the girl after she saves the world?_  
_I bottle all my hurt inside, I guess I'm living a lie_  
_Inside my mind each day I die, What can bring me back to life?_  
_I serve the world a gesture, someone to say you're beautiful_  
_Come find this buried treasure, with eyes lead to a pot of gold_  
_Who's there to save the hero?_  
_When she's left all alone, and she's crying out for help_  
_Who's there to save the hero?_  
_Who's there to save the girl after she saves the world?_  
_I've given too much of myself and now it's driving me crazy_  
_I'm crying out for help_  
_Sometimes I wish someone would just come here and save me_  
_Save me from myself_

Apollo got desperate and distracted from Sailor Chaos to assist the Princess of Fire. He wanted to heal her, he wanted to save her. He used his powers to save her body from disintegrating.

"No! Stay with me!" he cried out

Sailor Chaos accumulated more energy to throw at them. Sailor Saturn's powers were back and she was willing to end it all. Usagi cried in despair and ran to stop her.

Baby Kaname seeing all that, released himself from Usagi's arms and flew to the battle. Crossing the barrier, his baby form changed to an adult one, The Healer. He took his staff and invoked several light beams and fire snakes and launched them at Sailor Chaos. With his staff he created a huge barrier to stop her attacks.

"You, take care of the barrier, I didn't come to battle." He spoke with a determined tone and Apollo obeyed him

"You cannot revive her." Apollo said in concern as he knew that was a forbidden ability

"Of course not! Hold the attacks, let me do my job." He said closing his eyes and invoked some energy and his hands started to shine, "Kundalini" he spoke calmly and passed his hands on specifics areas of the Princess' body activating her chakras.

Apollo wanted to watch it, but had to focus on the barrier, so he invoked his "Solar Prism!" ability enhancing the barrier at the same time it attacked Sailor Chaos with beams of lights.

Kaname was working on her heart chakra and noticed something. His procedures were taking longer than expected and Apollo was worried about it and feared that his son would have to break the revival taboo, but in the other hand, he needed to hear those words. He looked back quickly to see what was going on and saw him working on the chakra of her head. It was all that Sailor Chaos needed, it served as great distraction buying her enough time to create a dark arrow. She took a precise aim and shot Apollo in heart, making him fall to the ground.

The Senshi screamed desperate, especially Usagi who was very tearful.

Kaname saw his father's body being thrown from the arrow's impact and his eyes widened in shock. He finished his procedure on the body immediately and even considered about breaking the taboo to save his father, but suddenly the Princess stood up desperately with the scene and ran to retrieve Apollo's body.

"No! The Sun can't stop shining. You cannot die!" She said tearful and held his body

The Sun was affected by it and started to die, losing its brightness.

Kaname looked down, saw something on the ground, and smiled briefly. He got something in his hand, watched his parents' redemption, and used his powers to create another massive barrier to prevent any attack of Sailor Chaos spoiling their moment.

"Forgive me…" Apollo spoke with a lot of difficulty and blood coughed up blood.

"I forgive you!" The Princess said and her tears fell on his wound, "I forgive you, but please, don't die. I need you!" She said and started removing the arrow with her hand and they could hear some noises that seemed to be someone singing.

Apollo could feel that his wound was getting healed by those tears and was impressed with her words and acceptance of her feelings for him. Mostly, he was thrilled to have finally heard those words. He waited too long for it, but it was worth it.

"I know I wasn't perfect and did a lot of mistakes towards you. I'm sorry for hurting you or blaming you all this long. There were things I couldn't do and accept, but, this will be the end. I'm going to accomplish my duty alone and I need you to understand…" She spoke very emotional, "The New Millennium must start. You shall be the King and she the Queen. It's declared the end of the cycle. Thank you for everything and take care." She continued and she turned even more into pure flames, "You two, go!" she told Apollo and Kaname to leave the barrier.

Apollo was reluctant and Kaname pulled him, with a simple blow, they were blown out of the barrier to stay with the sailors and they watched it tearful.

"Every time the Phoenix dies, a pyre is formed around her as a nest and she starts singing until she is consumed by her own flames and finally ending the cycle to start a new one…" Hotaru spoke monotonously

The Phoenix gave them one last smile of goodbye. Kaname turned back to his baby form.

"Chaos, as long as you exist, I will always be here! The end is unlike because I am the death, I am the life and I will always resurge as long there is a Sun and the Sun lies in me. The end is just the start… ", she spoke opening her arms, "Phoenix, Majestic Resurrection!" She shouted and turned into the own Phoenix flying towards Sailor Chaos destroying her and sealing the Chaos seed.

"I must go further to where I belong… Your promised destiny is finally starting… The Cosmos lies in me and now my cosmos lie in you…" They could hear her thoughts and saw her flying around the Earth's orbit and cleaning all the black energy and restoring the life in the planet and they could feel the difference in their own bodies. Her last sparkle disappeared on the way to the Sun. But this, they couldn't witness as they were back at Rei's shrine.

They were all lying on the ground and slowly regaining their consciousness. One thing was different, Rei's body was exactly in the same position and form that Mamoru used his healing powers trying to save her before going to Mars. They cried. They didn't expect that at all. Did something go wrong for her to be the only one who didn't get back?

Mamoru held Kaname as if supporting on him as he was the only part of her that was left alive and didn't notice that his son had something in his tiny hand. He refused to accept that new Era without Rei even though he knew she had sacrificed herself in order to keep his fate to Usagi and their revealed future in Crystal Tokyo, but now with the addition of Kaname. Maybe it was too much for her to bear to see him with someone else after all those revelations. Or maybe she had given him to biggest proof of her love for him by giving him his freedom and letting go of her own selfishness.

(**)

It was already June 30th and Usagi woke up feeling the contractions. Small Lady was on her way and the Era of Crystal Tokyo was just starting. Mamoru and Usagi decided that their official coronation would be after she'd be more recovered from the pregnancy, plus, they hoped Rei would wake up any moment. It would be weird not having her presence after they had seen her in the future they had access years ago. They wanted that future, even though with some things change. They wished having all the girls around.

Mamoru was back at the Shrine from the hospital to stay with Kaname as he was restless and seemed to miss his mother, getting Mamoru's attention as he thought Kaname would understand what happened and wouldn't cry for it. Mamoru did everything he could to calm his son a little bit until he fell asleep. When he was about to put Kaname in his crib, he saw a red crystal fragment over the pillow, "What is this?" he said intrigued

He took it in his hand and lied his son's body in the crib. After that, he continued studying it. It didn't take him too long for him to go until Rei's body at the Sacred Fire Room and check if it would have some response, but disappointment got him again. Nothing happened.

The peace they were having was completely bittersweet. Every day he visited the shrine hoping for some good news, but things seemed stable. Rei's body didn't decompose, but she didn't wake up either. She seemed to be in a dormant sleep.

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. I wanted this chapter to be an emotional one, showing how much attached the Keepers of the Sun and the Fire are to each other, (I won't name here specifically any of them as in every reincarnation they can get a new name, so I prefer to refer to them now as the keepers of those specific star-seeds, but you can call them Mamoru and Rei normally if it's the habit. :D )**

**I wanted to show more how she feels and reacts when he is the subject, because we've seen her very closed and distant from him, but it was more because of pride than because she didn't love him anymore. She was hurt and needed to go thru all that to finally cede and realize her participation in everything and accept that denying or running away from him wouldn't diminish their attraction and proximity. Their history was written and was real, so nothing could never change it, there is a saying here in my country that says "Accept it because it hurts less.", so that was the message after all they have been thru. But, of course she took longer to get it and the portions of revelations along the months had a reason to it, they weren't ready for all that emotional charge of their past, it was painful and tragic, but it was beautiful and intense as well but they could just see it when they would finally give the value their history deserved. And, the truth, they never hated each other, she never hated him at all, she was just too resented, resented with reasons that he gave to her with his own mistakes, but she was mostly resented at herself, but she threw that responsability to him. Gladly she realized she was just increasing her mistake, her karma and throwing dirt in their pure love. A love that was forbidden by essence, but that somehow was allowed to exist in the moment they broke the taboo. I believe that everything happens for a reason and with the permission of a superior wisdom, but we can't understand its reasons for some things happen, but if it had permission to happen, so it had a value and a lesson to be learned, so it wouldn't be exactly just a mistake, it could be a blessing, depending on how we face it. And that's the basic essence of their love, they still saw it as tainted or as a forbidden or wrong one, was it really? Didn't it have good fruits after all (Epios/Kaname/Maturity)? So, it's all about how we face it and not how exactly it present to us. So the forbidden here, is not because it's wrong, but because it's revolutionary.**

**We are very close to the end, stay tuned!**


	19. The End?

**Hello guys, sorry the long, but a few things happened and I couldn't update it on time. I want to thank all of you who have been reading and following this story, you guys gave me more support than you can imagine, even though, most of you haven't said anything. But now, our path is coming to an end, but don't worry, this story had become a saga, and this was just the beginning for what's coming, meaning, there will have sequels, YAY! I'd like to say as well, that there are some songs to describe better their moments, the notes are close to it because it was hard to memorize it all haha. I hope you like this ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

_"I remember I went to sleep late that night feeling uneasy_  
_And had a very sad dream_  
_The phone started to ring in the morning, breaking the silence_  
_And the premonition became a reality_  
_Leaving an unfading scar on my heart_  
_You became a star by yourself_  
_Sayonara –You have gone to the place where we can never meet again_  
_I can't accept the coldness of the eternal parting_  
_I wish I could have heard from you_  
_That I had certainly been loved by you_  
_Only once, even if it had been a lie_  
_The sorrow I had thought to be endless came to an end_  
_The season has changed, I feel bitterly cold_  
_I will never forget that first day of summer_  
_The sky kept on weeping instead of me this year_  
_I feel as if I were living in the continuation of the dream_  
_And I can't even cry now_  
_Sayonara - Even my last words don't reach you_  
_I'm made to realize the coldness of the parting_  
_I wish I could have heard from you_  
_That you never regretted the days we had spent together_  
_Only once, even if it had been a lie_  
_Why did you do it this way_  
_Leaving memories only to the very end?_  
_Please tell me this is only the story of the continuing dream_  
_And that I'm not yet awake" (Memorial Address Ayumi Hamasaki)_

It was a rainy day. The sailors were reunited at the Sacred Fire Room still waiting for some response, Rei's body was lifeless on an altar. Sadness was remarkable. The silence and emptiness were excruciating. All they could hear was the heavy rain outside.

Three days have passed and nothing had changed. Only Kaname that didn't stop crying. Surely he missed his mother. Mamoru was at Rei's bedroom with his son on his lap trying to calm him down. Mamoru was devastated, it seemed like a part of him died together with her. Duty was what kept him in a sort of way to speak, alive. Kaname needed him more than ever. Usagi and the newborn ChibiUsa needed him too. The Earth needed him. The Princess of Fire needed him alive. The Sun couldn't stop shining, but, the skies cried for him.

_"If I got closer to you the deeper I sank_  
_I wouldn't even mind becoming a shadow that wanders through the endless darkness_  
_My shimmering haze hangs charmingly in the air_  
_I was just drowning in the days that didn't work out_  
_You're not here_  
_I know that, I know that"(Koe)_

Setsuna entered in the room and saw Mamoru with Kaname on his lap still crying. Mamoru's gaze was distant. She noticed the red crystal Mamoru found with Kaname on the desk.

"Mamoru-san…"

_"Your warmth is disappearing, disappearing_  
_Taking with it the place where I am_  
_I want to go to sleep wrapped in your arms_  
_That even wipe out my punishment"(koe)_

"So this is it…" He sighed, "These should be some of the happiest days of my life. My daughter was born three days ago and the coronation will be soon. But my son won't stop crying because he doesn't have a mother again. Life goes on, but not my heart."

"What about that crystal?" She said pointing to the desk

"I found it with him, but, nothing changed." He said remembering the day he was about to put Kaname in the crib and found the piece of crystal lied on the mattress, "I tried to use it next to Rei's body, but nothing happened, so I put it there… I wish I could know for what it works." He sighed, "And the more I think, the less I have answers. She just asked me to understand, but understand what? We all could revive the other times, but why not her this time? Was it really her fate to die? Is it her fate, because every time she died!" he said in frustration

"Mamoru-san, you died too. This time you are alive, so things have changed. She accomplished her duty, so things will be different for her as well next time…"

"I thought the Phoenix was eternal and would be back from the death or the ashes. I thought her duty was to be the Neo Queen's personal guardian… I thought she would be around…" Mamoru said and tears fell on his face and he embraced a bit tight Kaname as if he was his only support, the only remaining alive part of her.

_"As your warmth disappears, disappears_  
_It takes away the place where I am_  
_The seal carved in blue_  
_Is stolen away by the warm, warm wind_  
_The pieces of my memories are rotting away_  
_I don't have enough piercings to cover myself_  
_I'm forgetting you, you're fading_  
_Your voice fades into the rabble"(Koe)_

"You still love her." Setsuna affirmed

"I will always love her in a way that words cannot describe. I know this is a forbidden love, but… I can't help feeling it." He took a deep breath and looked at Kaname who seemed calmer, "It's not like the love or feelings I have for Usagi, it's beyond that, in a way of speak, because, despite them two being two different people, my feelings for her is not exactly of flesh anymore. I can say it has transcended. My love for her is that type that I'm happy if she is happy, not necessarily with me." He said and remembered of her love affair with one of his guardians in the Silver Millennium, Jadeite, "I have learned my lesson…" he spoke and looked at the red crystal.

_"They're rotting, they're shedding_  
_The piercings that fill me aren't enough._  
_Without leaving a trace - I'm forgetting"(Koe)_

"Mamoru-san, there is always a new life. This life you belong to Usagi and I know you will be loyal to her, won't want to hurt her or to fool her, but, it's part of the relationship to accept the other as they are, the path they walked. It wouldn't be love if she didn't accept who you are, from where you came. You are honest; it's her choice to accept it as you are not fooling her."

"It's not that I don't love Usagi or that I play with her heart, but it's unfair to compare distinct people, distinct stories. I am happy with her, but there is something different about my Fire Princess…" Mamoru sighed

"I understand. There are several types of love and how to demonstrate it. But the physical death not necessarily kills the feelings. It's just a temporary separation, and as you know, you two are as one. I'm sure she finally understood it."

"I know Sestuna, it's just a matter of time…" Mamoru took the crystal on his hand and was interrupted as they saw the door open

"I'm sorry, but I came to call you to tell you that something is happening to Rei's body. Hurry!" Rei's assistant spoke almost breathless

Mamoru stood next to the altar and seemed to have listened to Rei's voice, but he looked around and noticed anyone had listened, they just looked at Rei's body still cold, but the crystallized wall that covered it had broken.

_"As the sun rises and rises_  
_It purifies the place where I am_  
_The warm, warm wind takes away_  
_The seal carved in blue" (Koe)  
_

Mamoru took a deep sigh and concentrated in the echoes that only him could hear, "She belongs to… I must go further to where We belong… You passed by all my barriers, you make me break all the rules, how do you do that?" Mamoru remembered of those flashbacks of their lives and understood the silent sign. "How could I not have thought of it before!" he spoke and turned around with a determined gaze. The people just had time to watch him open the door and step in the rain. They could feel a strange warm breeze and some strange sensation in their hearts. Usagi sighed deeply, there was nothing for her to do besides to be strong for her daughter.

"Mamo-chan, where are you going?" Usagi finally could react to the scene when she saw Mamoru standing in the center of the Temple lifting his arm

"Home…" he spoke with a hopeful and relaxed gaze

Even with the strong rain, Mamoru continued with the red crystal lifted up

_"If these words ever reach you,_  
_I'll take my living body and throw it away._  
_A present that has erased my vivid wounds_  
_And for your warmth to take everything away_  
_I longed for them, I searched for them_  
_Even if it was just a dream"(Koe)_

"How could I forget where the Phoenix belonged and how to reach it?! The city of the Sun, Heliopolis!" He thought with himself and turned into Apollo's form even though his Mamoru mind was the lead. He had his arms open as if waiting for the Sun embrace.

"I am the one who reveals the present, the past and the future; by my power, the lyre and song harmonize; my arrow sure your goal - there is only one arrow well, that hurts my heart. But if we do not love, what matters the attributes of those who love us?" Apollo spoke staring at the Sun and the crystal in his hand started to react with a strong light which flew alone positioning in front of Apollo making his own star-seed shine from inside his chest.

Suddenly the weak sunbeams hidden behind the clouds illuminated him with such a strong flash light. He started to flow and disappeared across the clouds. The sailors watched it from afar shocked with the view. Usagi screamed in despair.

_"There are lots of stars  
As if to fill the gap between thick clouds  
They are shining like a prayer  
Almost like a shout  
And my chest is constricted  
I hope the morning will come for me soon  
Before I can't hide up my weakness  
It's strange I feel so lonely at night  
Only because you are not here" (Happy Ending – Ayumi Hamasaki)_

Mamoru arrived at Heliopolis, his once glorious home. The last thing he remembered of it were the ruins that now were completely restored. He knew why.

_"Sometimes we need to burn our identities, our paths, our dreams, our desires._  
_Watch it all go up in flames setting the sky ablaze_  
_Watch it crumble to ashes before our eyes_  
_Let it all go_  
_Sometimes we need to burn_  
_Surrender what we know, who we think we are_  
_Sometimes we need to burn to become who we were born to be" (some text)_

Apollo was mesmerized with the landscape. The ruins of Heliopolis, his old home that supposedly no longer existed. It looked like exactly the same he last saw during his Golden Millennium height.

"What nostalgia…" He whispered while looking around

He continued his path at that beautiful, but lonely landscape. No one lived there, the biggest remind that he didn't belong there anymore.

Standing before the gates of his Golden Castle, he looked to a specific point, at the direction of the Garden of the Sun where the famous Well situated. He couldn't help his emotions, all his memories from that place were completely unveiled and surely he used to be very happy living there, but he only felt complete in the moment he spotted such figure bathing at his well, "I'll never forget it…" he spoke to himself and paused when he reached the well and it was evident he was disappointed with the view, no one was there as he expected, "I fell in love with the Phoenix. I always knew that that woman was the most special and unique woman I'd ever meet. I knew she was a part of me. And I dare to say that she is the strongest part of me because she is my essence. The Sun and the Phoenix live on together as one entity. There is no Sun without a Phoenix. There is no Phoenix without a Sun. We, my love, my soul, will stick together forever and after. And today, I realized what I really saw in the very first day I saw you bathing at the well. I saw the future. Our future. I saw the deepest of your soul. Those marks and the feathers now all of them make sense. You were injured and I healed you. I was lonely and you made me company. Our love has finally transcended." He was lost in his thoughts

_"After how many times of_  
_Committing a sin like this_  
_Will I be inhuman?_  
_Will I be invisible to everyone?_  
_I find nothing I want in a place like this_  
_Which I escaped and tumbled into_  
_I rip my feelings off my heart_  
_And stick a smile on the mask_  
_Please take me away from here_  
_Before everything becomes a memory_  
_I felt I knew the meaning of love a little_  
_After I had met you_  
_If I can finish my penance some day_  
_If I'm forgiven some day..._  
_But I have no right after all that_  
_To tell the definition of happiness_  
_Well, I know better than anyone else_  
_That a happy ending never suits me" (Happy Ending – Ayumi Hamasaki)_

He walked slowly and sat on the border looking down at the well hole, "We were so happy, we were like one Coronis… or should I call you Princess of Fire as our names keep changing every life?" and tears fell down his face and dropped into the well, "I miss you so much and I want to keep my promise to you, but living without you makes it impossible. Maybe I am being too selfish to want you back while in this life I'm destined to be with someone else, I know it can be cruel to watch the one you love with someone else, but our love is different. I've learned my lesson and you are not forbidden to love or to be loved by someone else. It doesn't bother me anymore, not because I don't love you anymore, but because my love for you has transcended above my own selfishness and I can just be happy if you are happy even If it means with someone else. But I can't be happy not knowing where you are, how you feel, not seeing you. I can handle the pain of not being able to touch you, but I can't handle the pain of not having you around… We have a sacred son!" he spoke in sobs

_"Today is gonna be the day_  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you gotta do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now_  
_Backbeat, the word was on the street_  
_That the fire in your heart is out_  
_I'm sure you've heard it all before_  
_But you never really had a doubt_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now_  
_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_  
_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_  
_Today was gonna be the day_  
_But they'll never throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you're not to do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now_  
_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_  
_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_  
_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me" (Wonderwall - Oasis)_

A little while later, he heard a noise coming from the well and the wind blowing warmly; out of sudden he heard a noise of a twig breaking making him look at the direction of it. His Princess of Fire standing next to a tree just like in the day they met, now with opposite roles, smiling warmly at him. She walked gracefully in her long white and red dress, sat by his side facing him, and passed her delicate hand on his face wiping his tears. He was paralyzed and closed his eyes enjoying her touch that made him feel so good and full.

_"Your heart began to be scorched, and there was a smell of it_  
_It was the end of your dream, and the start of everything_  
_What you adored looked beautiful to you_  
_It became even brighter because you couldn't reach it_  
_The broken pieces of your dream_  
_Pierce my heart_  
_Leaving the pain_  
_That I should never forget_  
_If my life is transient like a flower_  
_I'll be in full bloom by your side_  
_And after watching your smile_  
_I'll fall alone, quietly_  
_How was the scenery you saw_  
_When you were pushed into an abyss of despair?_  
_Your naked heart is wandering_  
_Having nowhere to go_  
_And is setting sharp thorns around_  
_For fear of being touched_  
_If I could flutter like a bird_  
_I would fly to you_  
_And offer my wing_  
_To your wounded back_  
_If my life is transient like a flower_  
_I'll be in full bloom by your side_  
_And after watching your smile_  
_I'll fall alone, quietly_  
_If I could flutter like a bird_  
_I would fly to you_  
_And offer my wing_  
_To your wounded back_  
_If I could flow like the wind_  
_I would reach you_  
_If I could shine like a moon_  
_I would keep shining on you_  
_I'll be anything_  
_If it can stop you from being seized with fear" (Moments – Ayumi Hamasaki)_

They were speechless, but their eyes expressed their feelings and only they knew exactly what was in each other's minds and hearts.

"My love for you has transcended too. I'm free from all the hurt, from all the torment, from all the wounds when I accomplished my mission. Once upon a time, I feared the love because I blamed the adversities for my pain. I blamed the others for my own insecurities. I was selfish and didn't understand love as it should be. I feared love because it blurred my mission because the Phoenix is a lonely majestic soul. It only exists one Phoenix at a time. I thought love was a bad thing for my duty. I did it all wrong when I misunderstood it. You are the Sun, I am the Phoenix and we are intrinsically bonded forever. Nothing can change it because it's our fate! But I feared it because I was too selfish and immature, I feared losing you, I believed I lived just for you so I wanted you to live for just for me and that's not your mission because the Sun shines to everything. I can't live without you, if the Sun dies, I die too. No one will survive, nothing will exist! So I finally understood that we live for one another and we depend on the other even though being lonely souls. We will always have a mission together, but… we fell in love with each other and had a child and that's why he is so unique!" she spoke gracefully

"He is purely and essentially the son of the Phoenix with the Sun. He is the life and death in its own. The fruit of an essential forbidden love or should I say perfect love?" he said with a tender smile

She nodded in agreement smiling

"The taboo has been broken. Even if we could go back in time and erase it, it wouldn't change it because it already existed once. It happened and surely, there was a reason for it. Our love is real, how do you stop loving someone?" he said touching her face delicately

She touched his face with both her hands and smiled, "Is that what you really want, that we can love each other? A second chance?" she said with eyes full of hope

He nodded with very hopeful eyes, "all I want is your yes. I won't mind waiting for the next life if you keep the promise. It's my oath!" He spoke and with his ability to see the future was unlocked, that possible future was being created as long as they made their plans, then slowly he could see some visions of their distant future.

"Will you be ready for all the consequences?" She replied as if she could envision it too

"Yes! I want the three of us to be a happy family because that's how it has to be… The three of us!" he said delighted with the vision

"So I will keep my promise. I won't fear anymore! But all we have to do for now is to say goodbye for the time being. Let's not break any more taboos or hurt anyone else. Let's wait for our turn. It will be worth it." She said with a large smile

"Surely." He said leaning his face closer to hers. They stared each other and it seemed like they waited for a permission for the last touch. They would have to wait more than a thousand of years and most probably during that entire long there would have another cycle for the Phoenix. The new Era of Crystal Tokyo was about to start, their injured cycle was finally coming to an end successfully. Their past would lie where it should be, in the past. Mamoru would continue married to Usagi and both would become Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity and keep up their promise to each other and rein pacifically the Earth and raise their newborn daughter Small Lady. The Senshi would become their personal guardians and live in the castle of Crystal Tokyo serving and protecting the Royal Family, but they would also have their own families and give birth to the new successors of their home planets. The Phoenix died to end that cycle once and for all, taking with her any omen lingered in it, it was her duty. The Phoenix died to rise again, but only at the right time, she would show her grace once again. The Phoenix would always give life to the Sun and the Sun would always provide return to the Phoenix. Their fire was unique and intense enough to always make them surrender to each other. Aware of their future and their soul oaths to be kept, they surrendered to their temporary goodbye, to the last touch of their souls.

_"Remember those walls I built?_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make up a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_  
_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breaking_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_  
_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_  
_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_To pull me back to the ground again" (Halo - Beyonce)  
_

The kiss that started gentle and kind, increased the intensity turning into a passionate one. Simultaneously to that moment, Rei's body started regaining life slowly. Apollo and the Fire Princess touched each other as their final goodbye to those forms, somehow, they needed to put it to sleep, to seal voluntarily their sacred forms, so they would be back as Mamoru and Rei, they would no longer touch other ever again. The promise of life included Rei, that would become one of the personal guardians of the Neo Queen Serenity and raise Kaname as a single mother, but of course he wouldn't be left aside by his father that would take full responsibility of him. Mamoru/Neo King Endymion would be as much as present as he could and teach everything he knew to Kaname, guiding him in the best way, but he would also learn a lot from his son as the time went by and eventually it would be time that Kaname would be his successor as The Healer and guardian of the Earth and Co-regnant of Mars as his mother would give birth to a daughter that would take her place as the New Sailor Mars.

_"You finish talking about everything_  
_There are two roads before us._  
_Along the long and painful journey_  
_Our heavy baggage is split in two._  
_In that case, you take the right_  
_Go the way you believe is right._  
_I'll take the left._  
_A cane of hope will surely guide you into the light,_  
_In place of me_  
_Your tears will dry..._  
_I'll keep praying_  
_Under the distant sky_  
_Ah - cherry blossoms_  
_Ah - on the paths_  
_Of our respective dreams..." (TAO – Do As Infinity)_

Progressively Heliopolis turned into the ruins it was supposed to be. The more destroyed it became, the more life Rei's body regained. Apollo and the Princess of Fire naked souls looked at each one last time and were ready to get back. The pendants that once were used to restore their personas were now molten in their own unique star-seeds and for safety they put it in a dormant state into their special well ruins.

* * *

The girls were mesmerized with the revival of Rei. They waited anxiously for her to regain her consciousness. Rei finally opened her eyes. Minako ran to the door to tell Usagi the news.

While outside, Mamoru returned and the sun was shining again, no more rain. Usagi had teary eyes, but was thrilled for seeing him back from his coma state, he revived. They looked at each other warmly.

"Mamo-chan, you're back!" She said teary lying her head on his chest

"Usako…" he whispered still lied on the ground with his belly up

"I was so worried about you, but it doesn't matter anymore. You're back and Rei-chan is back too!" She spoke with happiness

"Really?" he paused, "I'm glad she's back." He said with a contended smile

"Yeah, whatever you did, it worked!" she replied

"Usako, about that…" he paused to choose better the words, "There's something I need to tell…" he spoke and couldn't hide his discomfort or embarrassment

Noticing Mamoru's reaction and giving a slight smile, "Mamo-chan, I won't ask what happened because I don't want and don't need to know. All that matters is that you're back to me. The future that was promised to us is finally with the group complete and that's what matters to me." She said smiling warmly

"It won't happen again…" he spoke with sincerity

"I believe you! That's why I don't need your reasons, I don't want to know what happened because it already passed and it will be just a detail in our long future ahead, because in the end, all that matters is that you are with me. I'm sure my love for you is not like hers, but I want to make sure that you will be happy while you are with me. We made a promise and I'm sure it will be worth it! You won't let me down and I will do my best to not let you down." She spoke and there was a graceful expression on her face

"I'll be with you until death take us apart." He spoke with a warm smile and they kissed tenderly

"Let's see Rei? She deserves a welcome back too!" Usagi spoke happily

(**)

Rei was sitting on the altar looking around and saw the girls crying in happiness to see her back. She still felt a bit tired, but seeing Kaname on Makoto's lap smiling at her made her heart melt, "You are my angel!" she spoke quite emotional when she took him in her arms giving him a tight and warm embrace, he hugged her back making tears fall down her face.

"Girls!" she greeted them warmly and they approached her in a group hug

"Welcome back Rei-chan!" Minako said a bit teary in happiness

"It's great to be back!" she replied smiling

"Crystal Tokyo wouldn't be the same without you!" Makoto said

"Definitely not!" Rei agreed nodding a bit

"Don't scare us like that anymore!" Minako said in a warning but friendly tone

"I won't." Rei replied

The girls and Rei's family members were talking when Mamoru and Usagi entered in the room. Rei and Mamoru's eyes met from afar, but they were in good and friendly terms. Mamoru stood in front of her and greeted her friendly, "Welcome back!" he said

"Thank you! It's good to be back!" she replied friendly and then looked at Kaname. Mamoru started playing with Kaname whom didn't hide his excitement with the full house. He took him in his arms and planted a kiss on his cheek greeting him too.

Rei was still feeling weak and had the help of her assistant to take her to her bedroom. Her grandfather prepared the meals and everybody was happy that everything got back to its normality.

A little while later Mamoru and Usagi were coroneted King and Queen and as Usagi was warned, she had to abdicate of her Sailor Moon powers to become the Neo Queen Serenity and then finally Crystal Tokyo was born.

THE END...?

* * *

**Well guys, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. The main story has come to an end, but, I have sequels for it! This story is a work of years that finally was put in action. I'm sorry for any typo or misspelling, I'm not english native. If there is something confusing, you can ask me. For this end, I preferred to keep Apollo and Phoenix forms because of their story background and show that their bond is stronger than anyone, and not even themselves could ever imagine. Somehow what could be seen as a wrong thing, was actually more meaningful than anything, but also a challenge and a love proof test. A sacred relationship and due to their mortal flaws, they almost ruined it and had the impression that it was something bad, however the "enemies" didn't see it that way and that's why they always did everything to destroy the fruit of their divine love. Somehow, their love is the creation, the renovation, the break of taboos means that. To open to the new.**

**A/N: This story still has an extra chapter, so stay tuned!**


	20. Epilogue-Prologues

**Hello guys, here I am again! I'd like to thank all of you who read, followed, favorited and reviewed the story. It was a work of several years, even though there will have some sequels, the feeling of goodbye is still the same. I hope you keep reading the sequels and like it too. The sequels will have COAP (Chronicles of a Phoenix) in the beginning then the title of the story. This is an extra chapter and it will start with the epilogue of this main story then will be followed by the sequels in its real orders to be published. Surely there is a lot to come! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sailor Moon characters or story and they all belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**

**A/N: I'm not english native, but I have the tendency to write in english, so I apologize for any misspelling or confusing line.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

It was morning and while the adults were doing their chores, 5 years old Kaname was walking in a corridor of the Crystal Tokyo Castle and entered in the King's study room. He walked until the window and saw the yard and the Sailors talking to the King and Queen. He smiled. Then he opened a drawer of the desk to get some papers, but he noticed a small wooden box inside. The curiosity got the best of him and he took it in his tiny hands and placed it on the ground. Opening it he saw 4 small gemstones that had distinct brightness. He stared at it as if studying it. He looked to the side at a shelter and stood up to get a book. Even at such young age, Kaname already knew how to read and understand advanced vocabularies. He took a specific book about gemstones and read about 4 specific ones. With a satisfied face, he kept it in the same place and got back to the gemstones. He sat in the middle of it in a meditation position, closed his eyes and started to manipulate stone by stone patiently with his own hands that shone.

King Endymion started to sense a weird vibe and concentrated to find its focus. The sailors noticed his different attitude and watched him leave them heading back to the Castle. Walking in the corridor that led to his study room, he stopped sensing the vibe, but could sense 4 different types of energies. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. His personal guardians were kneeled on the ground revering Kaname. The King took a deep breath at seeing it because he knew it was Kaname's work and remembering of the warning that his son couldn't revive anyone, so, in the first place, the preoccupation got his mood instead of the happiness to see them.

"You know you couldn't revive anyone!" The King said with a firm tone looking at Kaname

"I know that, but I didn't revive anyone, daddy!" Kaname replied calmly

"No? So what is it? My dead guardians are back to life!" the King said lifting his eyebrows

"They are not back to life, they are what they always were, but they were just in a different material form, but it doesn't mean they were dead." Kaname tried to explain

"Kaname, you did revive them!" the King said with a warning tone

"No, I didn't! You don't get it, that's why you cannot understand why I said I didn't revive anyone, I didn't break that norm!" Kaname said louding a bit his voice tone feeling hurt about his father's incomprehension

"Master, it's true that he didn't revive us. What happened to us was that the enemy manipulated our human bodies reversing it into a gemstone and the origin of our essence. We were trapped inside of it, but not really dead. The enemy couldn't trap our spirits and that's how we were able to talk to you or show to you." Kunzite said

"Master, you know your son has unique abilities and it's part of his mission to learn to how to manipulate all kinds of elements. Stones are materials as well. He was just practicing this new knowledge that will be helpful to his future." Nephrite said

"He just set us free from that inert form. He just reversed the curse." Jadeite spoke

"We died in the Silver Millennium, but we reincarnated as well, but we didn't wake up as you did. So when our bodies became stones, we didn't die because our souls weren't back into the Cauldron like every soul does when it dies. So don't worry, our little Master didn't break any norm." Zoisite said

"Alright. If you say so, I will believe you. Now I can say I'm happy to see you as humans again! But before we celebrate it, I'll provide you new clothes." The King said friendly and seeing the guardians still naked.

Kaname was happy with the scene and knew the lecture was over. The King went to get the clothes while the Shitennou remained in the study room with Kaname and they smiled at each other.

The King was back with the clothing. Kaname took the papers he was looking for and left for his bedroom leaving them for their privacy. They started to talk about how things would be from now on, but firstly, they'd need to be introduced to the others. After the talk, Jadeite was the last one to leave the room, but before he could do it, King Endymion called him.

"Yes, Master." Jadeite said turning around

"There's something else I need to talk to you." The King spoke and Jadeite paid attention at him, "It's about Mars." The King continued with a serious face

Jadeite took a deep breath

"I'll go straight to the point. I know that you two have affection for each other and couldn't develop it more because of our fates in the Silver Millennium. However… now we all were given a second chance, so I want you to not worry about my presence in her life and I assure you that I won't come between you two. I just want her to be happy and I know you are a decent man and she deserves a good partner to make her company."

"If she's okay with it Master... I know of her feelings for you. I'd never dare to steal it from her and compete with such story that you two have… and to be honest, I don't even know if I still could have any importance in her life… but I thank you for your words. Yet, she still has the choice of not accept me again." Jadeite spoke with a brief sigh

"Yeah, she can choose to not want anyone else, but I've talked to her about it too, so she knows I won't be an obstacle in her love life anymore and I won't be jealous of her happiness." The King said and placed his hand on Jadeite's shoulder in a gesture of friendship and trustiness

Both men nodded to each other with a friendly smile then Jadeite left the room, while the King headed to the window.

Neo Queen Serenity was chatting with the sailors and noticed that the King hadn't returned from the Castle.

Rei felt the absence of Kaname, "I wonder where Kaname is…" she said showing some concern

"We'd better find them." Neon Queen Serenity said, but at the moment she said it, they heard the King calling out from the window of his study room.

The sailors headed to the Castle and when they arrived at the main lobby, all of them were shocked with the presence of the 4 personal guardians of Endymion waiting for them with a friendly gaze. Each pair had the same synch and looked at each other warmly. Even Mars and Jadeite exchanged tender gazes. Mars had a brief moment of reflection and remembered of her talk with the Endymion before they woke up from Heliopolis and then it was when she finally could smile back to Jadeite.

"What happened?" Neo Queen Serenity asked intrigued to Endymion

"I'll tell you everything later. For now all you have to know is that they are part of our security as well. The group has increased once again and somehow I feel that this is the right thing happening." The King with a large smile

The Queen nodded and smiled in agreement and went to greet and welcome them officially.

(**)

Usagi woke up with a start in the middle of the night and couldn't stop crying after the dream she had, "Now I know what happened to Sailor Cosmos that made her run away and come back to the past..." she said while she processed all the images, "Kaname…" she spoke almost voiceless and very saddened, then looked to the side and saw her husband sleeping peacefully. She fought her tears as much as she could, so she embraced her husband in a gesture of comforting without him taking notice.

_"There must have something we can do to change it..."_ those were her last thoughts before falling asleep

**THE END**

**A/N: I referred to Usagi because of her civilian name, she didn't die to became queen, so, it's still her as we saw in the end of the original series.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE COAP – ANTARES**

Direct sequel following the events of Chronicles of a Phoenix and Kaname is already a teenage and due to his forward geniality, he is already in med school. He spends most of his time studying and doing voluntary jobs to help sick or needing people, mainly at the Hikawa Shrine. He is a reserved boy that takes responsibilities very seriously and is in constant training to succeed his parents in their homes thrones.

Rei lives in a special land into the Castle's property just like the other senshi. She is married to Jadeite and they have a young daughter. When she's not serving or making company to the Royal family, she spends her time at her land doing her home chores. She also runs the temple that belonged to her late grandfather when she's not in her sailor suit, but usually this responsibility is taken by Kaname, so she can spend more time as a housewife and mother to her 8 year old daughter.

The Royal family has only one heir, Small Lady who is a teenage as well. She gets along quite well with her half-brother, but sometimes she gets jealous of her mother for demonstrating such admiration for the King's bastard child. When she's not moody, she admits that the child is really special and helps her a lot with her own issues.

The King and the Queen have the ideal and perfect relationship to the public eyes, but of course they have their own troubles like every normal couple. The Queen does everything to be the perfect wife and usually doesn't contest some attitudes that her husband sometimes does. She prefers to keep quiet and play the fairy-tale. In the other hand, the King, Mars and Jadeite keep a friendly relationship. Jadeite is very loyal to the King as his personal guardian and never comes between his wife issues with the King. Even though it's not so often either.

Mars and the King keep a very friendly relationship, but always respecting the limits. Mostly they talk about their son that more and more shows his geniality and special skills, so they need to know how to deal with it. Mars and the Queen have a close friendship and have surpassed their differences about the man they have in common.

(**)

* * *

**PROLOGUE COAP – LOST SON**

It happens in a parallel world where the Phoenix didn't wake nor even Apollo and Sailor Moon lost her powers. The parallel world or timeline they live is pretty much sad. The happenings are very much different from all we've known so far. The sailors failed protecting Kaname and his whereabouts is unknown, however we will be able to see things by his point of view. However things that happened here and after Antares will combine and present the New Beginning.

(**)

* * *

**PROLOGUE COAP – NEW BEGINNING**

(**)

"Cosmic Kundalini!" Asclepius said energetically while concentrating all the energy around just for himself

"Asclepius, No!" Sailor Cosmos yelled desperate seeing him invoking his divine technique while she was defeated.

The scenario was the worst of all. A black hole that was created by Chaos situated in the Galactic Center swallowed the entire Solar System and other galaxies. Sailor Cosmos felt lonely and didn't see the reason to continue fighting when all of her comrades had sacrificed themselves and died.

At that timeline, there was no Phoenix to save them because the events they lived didn't trigger her awakening. There was no Apollo and Asclepius was born from parents that couldn't stand each other after their failed marriage. That parallel world they lived was a disgrace, in fact, the seeds of the Sun Keeper and Mars Keeper had reincarnated to keep their promise, but they didn't remember it and failed badly. Of course, they fell in love at some point, until the Moon Keeper seed showed up in his life and eventually they started a relationship after he and Mars separated and only during their divorce process, they learned about Mars miraculously pregnancy.

Asclepius grew up in silence, knowing his parents long history, but he couldn't tell them because he knew they weren't ready for the awful truth, but he still had hope that his parents someday would clear their debts with each other and finally be able to forgive themselves. Then, one day the last battle of those senshi of that timeline arrived. One by one died sacrificing themselves believing in a better future. (**)

(**)

"My silence had a price..." Asclepius thought diguising his sad gaze then he looked at Cosmos while his body started to desintegrate, "Cosmos, run... there's still hope!" Asclepius yelled while he used some technique to slow down the pace of them to be swallowed by the black hole and he could see that the black hole could have passages to other worlds or timelines. His essence to be a master of the elements haven't been altered and he helped Cosmos to transcend to the past line while he and the entire Solar System was swallowed by Chaos in its super massive black hole form. (**)


End file.
